Fictiontopia: Trouble in the East
by Mr History 94
Summary: In the world of Fictiontopia lies the eternal realm of Nipponichi. The once great empire is in a great turmoil. As civil war rages throughout it's people, an unlikely brotherhood of heroes rise up to put an end to this bloodshed. Journey now into this world and learn of it's difficulties. (By the way, the opening song of this series is A Wonderful New World from Namco x Capcom)
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The world of Fictiontopia consists of various countries, each with their own cultures and customs. Some of these nations include Segendo (video games), Dreampix (cgi characters), Dotcom (internet characters), Toonpolis (cartoon characters) and Comiccon (comic book characters). However we are not going to visit any of these countries. In fact, we are travelling to the eastern side of Fictiontopia were all the unique fictional characters exist. These include characters of eastern origin. Among these countries is the magnificent empire of Nipponichi (home to the japanese manga and anime characters). That is where we are going.

So what is Nipponichi exactly? How was this nation created? The civilization of Nipponichi has a much unknown history to most people. Historians have discovered that before the nation became one, it was composed of various warring clans and tribes. However one clan managed to unify the clans and tribes into one single nation. The clan's name was Tezuka. As a result the first emperor of Nipponichi was from the Tezuka dynasty. He was a man beloved by his people and known for his wisdom and patience. In the next generations, the Tezuka family would still rule the country with their knowledge from their capital: Tokyo. Other magnificent cities rose to prominence during that era. Nipponichi's nature included everything from deep forests, beautiful archipelagos, tall and snow-covered mountains and harsh canyons.

Eventually, the Tezukas would die out and the throne was given to the clan's most trusted allies: the Miyazaki clan. Under the Miyazaki's rule, Nipponichi became one of the most prosperous nations in Fictiontopia. The emperors made sure that every peasant had enough land and would help them if needed. At the same time, the citizens became among the world's most intelligent people. Some Nipponichians had decided to explore the outside world and make contact with the nearby nations. When they visited various countries, they were not necessarily pleased by their systems. In fact, they were known to be very arrogant towards foreigners and outsiders, referring to them as childish, immature monkeys. In turn, the other countries would often make fun of Nipponichi, such as calling it "the land of the perverts, pedophiles and toilet humour lovers". Despite this, the nation continued to prosper.

In modern times, Nipponichi went through the industrialization. However this was only the beginning of the empire's dark times. The last emperor of the Miyazaki-line was assassinated during the country's national holiday. This left a shocking disaster among the proud citizens of Nipponichi. Most of them were in grief over the death of their beloved leader. The assassin was never caught. Who could have done such a thing? Or more importantly, who was going to be the next emperor? After many speeches and trials, the Toriyama clan seized the throne. They declared themselves to be the rulers of the nation as they had ties to both the Tezuka and Miyazaki clans. This move was very controversial among the political scene. Many people accused the Toriyamas of being authoritarian and tyrannical. Before the death of the last Miyazaki-emperor, the anime and manga society was divided between two main groups. The first group was the cartoony anime characters, which were composed of characters that eventually became loyal to the Toriyama clan. Among these included martial artists, pirates, wizards, gourmet hunters, rave masters, meisters, hunters, shamans, Mamodos, vampires and gag-filled hairy brands. They stood all by the Toriyama's side due to their similarities in appearance and tone. When the Toriyamas came to power in Nipponichi, they accused the realistic anime characters of assassinating the previous emperor. The second main group was the realistic anime characters. They had all serious looks and designs compared to their cartoony counterparts. All of these characters opposed the Toriyama's seizing of the throne and began to openly oppose them. To begin with, they were not particularly united against a common foe. But that changed when the uprisings started.

The uprising started with peaceful protests in the streets of Tokyo. Most of the roads leading to the imperial palace were blocked by the police. As the crowds grew larger, the government in Tokyo was uncertain of what to do with the protests. Emperor Bardock sought to find a peaceful resolution, but unbeknownst to him, some of his allies had turned against him. They had secretly ordered the imperial police to shoot the protesters and to put an end to the uprising with force. When the emperor discovered this, he was terrified. The bloody violence against the protesters convinced the realistic anime characters that the imperial family was corrupted. It was time to dethrone him. In order to do that, they had a secret meeting in the town of Karakura (outside Tokyo). However, it was a young man who had arranged this meeting of these characters. He convinced them to put their differences aside for the sake of dethroning the Toriyama-family. Most of these characters included ninjas, soul reapers, alchemists, demons, half-demons, exorcists, samurais, mobsters, martial artists, claymores and warriors dedicated to protect their loved ones. The mysterious person identified himself as Light Yagami. He claimed that he had been chosen by the gods to unite the country into one. Therefore, he offered them his gods' blessings and undisputedly took over the leadership of the realistic group. Thus began the violent civil war which terrorized the whole country. Seeing no other alternative, the emperor and his allies were forced to declare war on any enemies of the throne.

There were two other smaller groups in the society that chose not to take sides in the civil war. The first group was the different beast and trading card masters in the north. They kept to themselves to their academies and cities largely uninterested in the affairs of their southern neighbours. These users included the Pokémon masters, Digimon masters, Beyblade masters and Medabots masters. They came under heavily pressure from the two sides, but still managed to keep themselves from the civil war. The second group was a very complicated one. They were characters who were inspired by Japanese animation but still, they were not considered as such. Although their past remains a mystery it is said that they came from Toonpolis to the west. For some reason, they had mixed Japanese animation in their blood, so technically they were called half-anime characters. However these characters were badly treated in the society and they were often followed. As a result, they were forced to carve a life for themselves in the deep forests outside civilization. As long as they were hidden from the cities, they would be safe. But as the civil war took its toll, they were forced to move to deeper places underground or to higher places among the mountains in order to be safe from the chaos.

Even to this day, the civil war is still going on. Unbeknownst to the two sides, a great evil is plotting to take over the country and bring chaos to the rest of Fictiontopia. The question is: who will take up arms against this great evil? And who will put an end to the civil war? This is the story of a battle between order and chaos.


	2. Troubled Relations

**Chapter 2: Troubled Relations**

_Imperial Palace, Tokyo, Nipponichi_

Emperor Son Goku was in deep thought. He sat on his throne in the imperial palace. The palace was no ordinary place for any Nipponichian citizen. It was the empire's seat of power, home to the government and often described as one of the most celestial places in Fictiontopia. Outside in the palace gardens were the most beautiful plants and trees people could ever imagine. Lakes, ponds, cherry blossom trees and ancient shrines dotted the landscape in the gardens. It was like a paradise. In fact of all the places in Tokyo, the most quiet and serene was the imperial palace. It was like a fort made of forests and rivers. You couldn't even hear the loud noises in the traffic outside the palace's property. However despite this comfortable life he had, Goku was not very happy about it.

Goku sat still, his hand gripping his face. Being an emperor was not easy. He was the leader of this great empire, an empire in chaos and disaster. He remembered how his father had strived to preserve the peace once held by the last Miyazaki emperor. It was during his father's rule that this bloody civil war broke out. If only someone in the imperial guard had not pointed guns towards the protesters during that day, none of this would have ever happened. But Goku was not ignorant and stubborn as his predecessor. He did agree that it was wrong for the Toriyama clan to take over this country by force. But who would lead the country if no one did? That was a question Goku always asked himself. Perhaps it was the right thing to do. Regardless of the circumstances, Goku couldn't stand fighting a war against his own kind. They were all manga and anime characters.

Suddenly he heard steps coming towards him. He knew who it was. Standing in front of him was his best friend and a captain of the elite guard: Krillin. He was short and bald with shaolin spots in his forehead. Despite his size however, he was a tough fighter. He was also known for his goofy and easy-going personality. Goku looked at him and forced a smile on his face.

"You have been sitting her since eating breakfast Goku. Are you alright?" Krillin asked his best friend concerned. Goku took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "There is no need to worry Krillin. I'm just thinking about something important". He said to him.

"You mean like how to stop this disaster? Krillin asked.

Goku lit his head up. "How did you know that?" he asked Krillin surprised.

"Oh come on Goku. We all know the stress you are going through. You are this country's emperor and it is your duty to lead it. But it is also your duty to stop this bloody civil war" Krillin answered his question.

"Well it's not like it's an easy task is it?!" Goku snapped angrily which aroused Krillin. However Goku held his face down and pressed his hands towards it. He was actually crying a little. Krillin went closer and put a hand on his shoulder. He knew that Goku didn't mean it.

"I am sorry Krillin. I didn't mean it. It's just that….. I don't know how to end this hell" Goku said sadly. Krillin formed a sad smile on his face. "It's okay pal. I have you know that I, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien will be there for you no matter what. After all, we are not just captains in the elite guard. We are your friends and friends always stand together" he said with a little bit seriousness in his voice.

Goku smiled and dried his tears. He knew that he could trust his friends and family. They were the closest things he ever had. Especially after his parents and older brother the former crown prince died. But today was something important. He was having a meeting between all the various leaders of Fictiontopia in his palace. He had to be prepared. This meeting was very important. Goku wanted to discuss cooperation between Nipponichi and the various countries. He was confident that the meeting would convince them that manga and anime characters are not arrogant pricks like they are described.

Suddenly, spokesman Oolong barged in the throne room and fell on his face. He was a small pig with a nasty attitude. Despite that he was still considered a friend of Goku and co.

"Goku! Sorry to disturb you or something, but the leaders have arrived in the meeting room. They are waiting for you" he said while panting as a fat guy working out.

Goku rose up and fixed a serous expression on his face. "Then I best got moving. Krillin, make sure that there are guards stationed outside the meeting room and its surrounding corridors. We don't wish to be disturbed" he ordered him. Krillin smirked. "I'm on it Goku. I would also recommend putting two guards inside the meeting room. Who knows? There might be an assassination attempt at you" he advised his emperor. Goku nodded in return. He turned his attention towards Oolong.

"Oolong where is Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten? Are they still in the palace?" he asked him.

"No need to worry your highness. The empress and your sons are in the private quarters of the palace. They have bodyguards, not to mention Gohan and Goten's incredible strength" he told his emperor. Goku smirked in return and rose up from his seat to meet with the leaders. This was his day. He would do it. He would meet with the leaders.

_Meeting Room_

The meeting room was a large room inside the palace. Two guards had already been stationed inside the room. At the centre of it, a large table with a map of the world was located. Before Goku went inside he took a deep breath. He was a little bit nervous, but he had confidence. The two guards opened the door and Goku went inside. He was amazed.

Various leaders from countries around the world had gathered in this big room all for the sake of meeting him. And now he stood there. At the table he recognised some of the much known faces of the leaders. Among the leaders was King Mario (king of Segendo), King Shrek (king of Dreampix), President Clark Kent (president of Comiccon), President Ben Tennyson (president of Toonpolis) and King Flippy (king of Dotcom). All of these leaders really intrigued Goku. They all rose up from their seats facing Goku as he approached them.

"So you have finally shown up emperor Son Goku. I was wondering if you had forgotten why we came all this way. We didn't come here to wait for you in silence" president Clark said sternly while adjusting his glasses.

"Mama Mia! Do you always have to be so hard on him President Kent? This is a meeting between leaders not immature grown-ups like you" the king of Segendo said with his Italian accent.

"I think you are just jealous of his strength and fame, aren't you Mr Superman?" the ogre king of Dreampix said sarcastically with his Scottish accent. The president eyed the two kings at the same time with his stern look.

"Watch your mouths fatsos. You have no right to interfere in this rivalry. Besides, we all know that I have saved this world countless times from meteors" he said smugly, although most leaders didn't really give a damn about what the president was talking about.

"Look can we just skip to the part where we talk? I have other things to do" President Ben Tennyson said annoyingly to his fellow leaders. Goku just laughed while putting his left han on his neck.

"Hey relax guys. I really need to talk to you about something important" he said while he walked towards the table and took his seat. The other leaders sat down on their chairs and watched Goku from the rear end. It was really exciting for him to be having a conversation with these leaders. Perhaps they could inspire him. Suddenly King Flippy spoke up.

"What is it emperor Goku? It's actually strange for Nipponichi to host a summit like this. After all, you manga and anime characters have always kept to yourselves" he spoke plainly like a wise king. Goku nodded at him

"True. In the past we were blind to reality. We didn't see that the greatest gift of all was to live in a wonderful world with you people. With cartoons, video games, cgi characters and all other noble creatures of Fictiontopia. Our pride became our doom. When the last emperor of the Miyazaki-line was assassinated, all of Nipponichi fell into sorrow. However..." before he could continue, he was interrupted by President Clark.

"However, didn't your clan seize power in this country by force and convenience?" he asked Goku overconfidently.

Goku stared at him, not replying his question. "After all, that move was widely criticised by not only us other countries, but your people as well. So how can you be so calm about that situation?" the president asked Goku still overconfidently. The other leaders noted that Goku was shaking a little. Was something wrong with him?

"We had no choice. Our people were in suffering and we needed a guiding figure. Our clan became that guiding figure" he said seriously. The president just smirked at his statement.

"Really? Then was it your father's choice to shoot down those peaceful protesters who demanded change? I don't think so because the difference between us comic book characters and you anime and manga characters is that you absolutely have no taste of democracy at all" he said sarcastically.

Goku became enraged. He didn't want to fight, but he would not tolerate badmouthing of him and his people. The other leaders looked concerned over the growing conflict between those two. Mario who sat close to Goku put a hand on his shoulder. Goku stared at him widened.

"Calm yourself Goku. Don't let this irritating prick get the best of you. Will you continue with the case please?" the video game king asked him. Goku nodded and sighed. He looked a little bit sad for a moment.

Before President Kent could come up with any more "don't interfere" remarks, king Shrek banged his fist on his head. "Shut up you gibbering buffoon! Seriously, don't you comic book characters know when to show some respect?" he asked the president. Suddenly President Tennyson butted in. "I don't think his brain is as good as his muscles. I mean, he dresses like a metro sexual model for crying out loud" he remarked. King Flippy looked at Goku with a worried expression on his face. "Poor Goku, I wish there was something I could do for him personally" he thought to himself.

Goku managed to calm down and eventually spoke up: "Listen up all I want from you is a little bit of help. Recently, my family and our allies find ourselves fighting the realistic anime rebels. They are holding up in the province of Amestris. In this area our troops are outnumbered by ninjas, soul reapers and alchemists working together. Even now, they are seeking allies among the half-anime characters. This is a very bad situation for us. That is why I am asking you proud leaders of Fictiontopia to lend us a helping hand against these rebels".

The different leaders took their time to think about his request. There were no conversations, only silence. It took at least 20 minutes for them to come up with an answer. President Kent was the first to speak.

"I refuse to risk the lives of proud heroes and patriots of Comiccon for the sake of fighting some mindless idiots who can't tell the difference between democracy and dictatorship. Furthermore, I have plans to build oil platforms in the Marvellous Sea. Once we have oil, Comiccon will enjoy its wealth and prosperity. So you can count me out your Excellency" he said sarcastically.

"Don't think that you can keep all the oil to yourself Mr Metro Sexual Journalist. We in Toonpolis have much right to the oil as you are. A new election is coming soon and I desperately need the money for campaign financing. I spent years climbing up to the title of president and I don't want to loose to that glutton Chowder or that numbskull Flapjack. Also I have plans to attack Comiccon soon so I can't risk fresh soldiers for something like that" President Tennyson said while he glared at President Kent.

Now it was only the three monarchs remaining. Goku had hoped that at least they would help him with this disaster. However the three kings sighed and explained their reasons for denying his request.

"I'm sorry Goku but right now I have problems back home. In Segendo, both I and the Council of Heroes are desperate to halt an uprising staged by the Blizzard Movement. They are gaining supporters in cities like Metropolis, Haven City, Empire City and Los Santos. Meanwhile, the Sony Corporation has a new leader and we are trying to figure out who it is. That is why Segendo must focus on its internal matters" Mario explained

"Have you anime and manga characters not paid any attention to Dreampix lately? I mean the different dukes of our kingdom have resented my leadership. Even now, the duchies of Pixar, Blue Sky and Illumination are openly opposing me. They accuse me leadership of being greedy and corrupt, so I need to return home now and deal with this problem. Sorry Goku can't help you" the stout ogre said.

Now it was only Flippy who was left. The king of Dotcom had showed a little sympathy for the emperor so perhaps he would help. He spoke up: I can't give you help, but I can give you an advice" he said to Goku as he stared at him curiously.

"If you want to end this bloodshed, you must act like what a true leader would. And by that I mean you must fight for the sake of harmony and justice. Gather up your friends and allies and march towards the enemy. Once you have discovered them, all of Nipponichi will be united by you. You must do this because I know that you can end this civil war as this nation's true emperor" he said as he eyed Goku.

While Goku didn't get what he wanted from him, he knew that the king of Dotcom spoke the truth. If it was anyone who could actually unite the country, it was none other than Goku himself. He had to do this for the sake of harmony and justice. He would succeed were his father had failed.


	3. Hidden from Civilization

**Chapter 3: Hidden from Civilization**

_Shiyaki Forest, Northern Nipponichi 1 year after Goku's declaration of war _

The Shiyaki Forest is located in the northern parts of Nipponichi. It is there were the realistic anime and manga characters resides, living in cities, villages, and other different communities. However northern Nipponichi is also the current place of a battlefield between the main groups of this civil war. Ninjas, soul reapers, alchemists, exorcists, claymores, demons, samurais, mobsters and other groups alike have united themselves against their common enemy: the emperor and his allies. At this rate, the realistic group is fighting a loosing battle against the imperial army. Emperor Goku had vowed to unite this country, even by force. After the meeting between the leaders, Goku was convinced to start a campaign of the empire by eliminating the rebels. This was a great disaster for the realistic group because they began to lose their former territories.

Amidst this chaos, far from civilization in northern Nipponichi, there exists life. It is a small town hidden among the deep forests of Shiyaki. Surrounding the town is a lake, cliffs and green hills. This hidden town is called Woodcrest. The inhabitants are not just any ordinary anime characters. In fact, they are half-anime characters. They live in this town in serenity and quiet. Despite locating in the northern parts of the country, Woodcrest is not affected by the battle taking place. Or so they thought.

_On a cliff overlooking Woodcrest_

A young black-skinned teenager with an afro is standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking Woodcrest. He is dressed with a black kimono with gray pants. On his forehead, he had a white samurai headband with a red circle on it. The red circle symbolized the sun, since Nipponichi was also called the "land of the rising sun". Despite this boy's age, he was a fighter. His name was Huey Freeman, a martial artist and a samurai. He had a samurai sword hanging on his back. Huey continued to gaze upon the horizon. He just stood still and closed his eyes.

"I can hear the winds of war blowing in the air, but the other townspeople don't see it coming. They are just ignorant of the real conflict and prefer to hide in the shadows. I disagree. We of the half-blood should join this civil war and defend our people from any who would do us harm. But which side should we chose?" he was in deep thought as the winds blew around the cliff.

Suddenly, Huey could hear footsteps coming towards him and he knew who it was. It was his neighbour and childhood friend Jazmine Dubois. She was the daughter of the town's local idiotic woodcutter Tom Dubois. Her mother Sarah took care of things back home. Jazmine approached Huey, who already knew she was standing there from before.

"What is it Jazmine? I'm in the middle of something" he said never taking his gaze off the horizon. The teenage girl sighed.

"You are always in the middle of something Huey. And the reason why I am here is because you need to come back to the town with me. Your grandfather wants you back at the tavern" she said.

Huey finally turned his attention towards her. "Look, I've already told you, I am not going to waste my time working at that place. Besides granddad doesn't get so many customers these days" he started to argue with her. Jazmine kept watching him, but she was also interested in watching the horizon from the cliff.

"Are you still thinking about the conflict beyond the valley? Is it really that important?" she asked him as she also took a few steps to the cliff. Huey merely nodded in silence.

"War is on the horizon. Each day our enemies come closer to our lands. It's only a matter of time before we are discovered. We can't hide in the wilds forever Jazmine" Huey stated, still staring giving her a serious face as always.

"Perhaps you are right Huey, but will spilling more endless bloodshed ensure our safety?" she asked him.

The young samurai closed his eyes for a brief moment. To be honest he didn't know. However a great samurai master from the realistic group had once said: "Why do we fight? The reason is simple. We fight to protect our freedom and loved ones". These words were always on Huey's mind every time he thought about this subject.

"It's not about spilling bloodshed. It's about protecting the victims of oppression and tyranny" he answered Jazmine's question while he finally opened his eyes.

The wind kept blowing stronger and stronger. The leaves were falling from the trees. The skies became grey as iron. Jazmine sighed again and forced herself a smile.

"You amaze me Huey. You might be a samurai and an idealist, but you are still an amateur. Just like Riley" she giggled.

Huey facepalmed. Apparently he had enough of her comparisons to his brother. In his opinion, they were nothing alike, although most townspeople always saw them as the same thing. But now, he was tired of standing on the edge of the cliff.

"Fine, I will come back home. However I don't expect granddad to be happy when I arrive" he muttered reluctantly.

Jazmine nodded and started sprinting back home through the forest. Huey did also the exact same thing, only a little bit slower. He often enjoyed taking walks and observing the nature and its gifts. This was a trait he inherited from his mother, who he didn't know so much about. Anyways, Huey continued his way home to his grandfather's tavern.

_Outskirts of Woodcrest, Huey's home: "The Whipping Belt"_

Huey stood now in front of his grandfather's tavern: The Whipping Belt. It was a large building with three floors. The tavern was built in stone and its roof was made of bricks. But the roof had already large amounts of flora growing around. But still, it was his home.

When he opened the door, he could already see a whipping belt coming towards him. Huey unsheathed his sword and prepared to cut the belt, but the belt grabbed the sword from him. After losing his sword from his hands, he was met with a kick in the stomach. Huey flew outside the door and landed on his back. He was wincing in pain.

An old man approached the knocked out kid. He was black-skinned and wore white glasses. His head was covered by his white hair. He was the owner of the tavern and Huey's grandfather: Robert Freeman. He stared down towards Huey with his silence. That is until he acted crazy as always.

"Huey! What the hell where you doing, sneaking off again!? I had to clean up all the crap you made in your bedroom! More importantly you were supposed to help us make some fresh meals for the customers!? Why can't you at least help an old man like me in keeping this place running!?" he asked angrily.

Huey merely gritted his teeth and turned his attention towards his nutty grandfather. "What's the big deal, whipping me with your damned belt? I just needed some fresh air. Besides, we don't get so many customers here, so why bother making gourmet food? And the only reason my room was dirty and untidy was because of Riley sneaking in and watching those lame-ass hentai movies of his!" he pointed out.

"Don't give me that bullshit! You live here so you have to help me as well. You can't just go around avoid your chores in this house. And don't drag your brother into this! He is at least more obedient than you are!" he said angrily

"Yeah right, how is he obedient exactly? Is it because you bribe him not to tell anyone in town that you are a lousy, old pervert who likes to touch women's breasts and backsides inappropriately? And who have not forgotten that time you hired those kunoichis to be your personal strippers?" Huey said smugly as he also tried to get on his grandfathers toes.

Robert's angry eyes widened. "Shut the hell up, before I start whopping your smart behind! I am the owner of this tavern so I can do what I want! Now get your ass inside the tavern! Since you skipped your duties, you will be doing the dishwashing" he commanded Huey, who reluctantly followed him inside their home.

The main hall of the tavern was nice. It was very Irish-inspired, but contained many pictures of famous jazz-musicians. Most of the tables and seats were made of wood. Of course their neighbours, the Dubios family had sometimes supplied them with fresh woods from the forest. Behind the bar counter was many different drinks, mostly alcohol. Robert was usually the one acting as the bartender at that spot. While he did that, his grandsons were the waiters and cooks. However they were only three people in this business and no one else would work for them, especially one of Robert's acquaintances: Uncle Ruckus.

Huey went inside the kitchen to start dishwashing. While cleaning up, he could hear a childish laugh coming from behind. It was a black-skinned teenage boy with dreadlocks on his head. He also had a face similar to Huey's. He was Huey's younger brother Riley Freeman. He just kept laughing while Huey cleaned up the dishes.

"Yo! What's up Huey? Did you run out to the wilds again and shit? Wow that is so uncool!" he said sarcastically while he laughed between his sentences.

Huey kept ignoring him. Although he was cleaning the dishes, he was also in deep thought. About what would happen if they were discovered? What were they going to do? He still kept thinking about it.

"You know, granddad says he wants to retire and move to somewhere in this world. He is thinking about Los Santos in Segendo. That's one big-ass city don't you think?" Riley asked his brother.

Huey sighed in annoyance. "How can he think about travelling when this country is in a civil war? Our enemies are at our doorstep. We are not even prepared to fight back" he said annoyingly.

Riley just scoffed. "I don't know. But this war is something we half-anime characters should not concern ourselves with. They are just fighting about some gay-ass emperor and his stupid politics" he said.

Huey didn't feel like talking to him anymore. Riley was just an immature gangster who couldn't even tell the difference between rich and poor. After he was done with the dishes, he decided to take the day off. He went up to his bedroom in the second floor. While going there, he passed his grandfather, who stared at him for a brief moment.

"Dayum. This boy is just like his father. I don't know what grandchildren I would've had if my sweet daughter didn't marry any other type of man. And yet, she fell in love with this realistic anime character. It just doesn't make any sense at all" he thought, as he watched Huey going up the stairs to the second floor.

His bedroom was big with two windows, a closet and a desk. Close to the door was his bed. Huey fell onto his bed. He was tired of all this nonsense for today. His bed was very comfortable to sleep on so there was no way he had problems sleeping. He closed his eyes as he breathed deep inside of him.

_Meanwhile outside Woodcrest_

While night fell over the town, all was not peaceful. That includes in the forests outside. Because unbeknownst to the townspeople, something dark and evil were watching the town. From the shadows, many different and terrifying creatures scouted around the forest and watched the town from the bushes. The leader of this group was a large man dressed covering his face. He had actually brown beard on his face. There was a cut on his thumb which he had received from his former master. But now he serves a power greater than a dojo. His name is Gohei Hiruma a mercenary adapting the Kamiya Kasshin fighting style. Joining him are various mercenaries also serving a dark purpose. Zaku Abumi, a ninja with super sonic cannons attached to his hands. Yura of the Demon Hair, a female hair demon with a big attraction to hairs. Barry the Chopper, a serial killer with his disembodied soul attached to a suit of armour. And the last one was Tesla Lindocruz, an Arrancar with an eye patch on his right eye. Gohei watched the town from the shadows and grinned.

"It looks like we are finally here. This must be Woodcrest. Home to nothing but a bunch of disgusting, dimwitted half-breeds. What do you think" he asked his acquaintances.

"I don't know, but it sure reeks of filth. I wonder if the townspeople really know how to fight" Zaku said sadistically.

"Can we get this started already? I bet there are some few people there who have attractive hair" Yura wined as always. This left most of her companions irritated, mostly Barry.

"Oh shut up you stupid bitch! You always keep rambling about hairs and stuff! Don't you have a hobby or something?" Barry lashed out against Yura who twitched in return.

"What was that!? You better watch your mouth or I will kick your sorry metal ass you blockhead!" she attacked Barry.

"Bring it on bimbo! I will chop you into million demon pieces!" he yelled.

As the two were arguing and bickering against each other, Tesla tried timidly to stop the fighting between those two. "Come on, stop fighting. People will hear…" before he could finish his sentence both Yura and Barry angrily shouted at him.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS YOU FAGGOT!" they yelled, causing Tesla to be scared and depressed.

Gohei was tired of this crap so he angrily forced them to stop fighting. "Will you two just shut the hell up!? We have a job to do so can't screw up anything understand!?" he angrily asked them as his companions nodded.

"We must destroy this town. The Dark One commands it! We will begin attacking by dawn. Make sure our men are prepared! When we crush these vermin, not even their bones will remain by the next day" he ordered them as he laughed manically.

**Author's note: Well this is chapter 3.** **Hope you liked it. Characters belong to their respective owners. Sincerely.**


	4. March of the Defilers

**Author's note: Hello dear readers! This is chapter 4! It might be a bit complicated but still, it is enjoyable.**

**Chapter 4: March of the Defilers**

_The ruins of the Huzo-Shrine, Shiyaki Forest_

About 8 miles from the hidden town of Woodcrest, a wonderful shrine was built in a local village named Huzo. This shrine was said to be built by the Tezuka-family many ages ago. It was a centre for learning, enlightenment and religious affairs. Many priests and monks studied there together. However as the ages passed and the civil war came into the picture, the village along with the shrine itself was destroyed and purged. It was neither one of the two sides in this conflict, but a far greater evil than those two. Today, nothing but ruins is all that remains of this once peaceful village. Its trees are naked and its buildings burned to the ground. Nothing but sorrow and sadness remains of Huzo.

Among these ruins are only two people wandering around this place alive. Most of the villagers have either fled or have been killed. These two people are actually realistic-anime characters. The first one is a wandering samurai who carries a reverse-blade sword. He is dressed in a red kimono and white pants. He has a long brown-reddish hair with a ponytail and blue eyes. An x-marked scar runs across his left cheek. He is a former dangerous assassin from the more industrialised territories in Northern Nipponichi. As an assassin, he was best known as Battousai the Manslayer, but today, he rejects his former past and now wants to help people in need. His name is Kenshin Himura. Standing beside him is a young black-haired woman with a blue kimono. She has green eyes and a ribbon attached to her ponytail. She is an instructor of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu fighting school, as well as Kenshin's wife: Kaoru Kamiya. As the pair passes the horrors in Huzo, they are left with shock and sadness.

"This can't be. Who in the right mind would do such a horrible thing?" Kaoru asked sadly as she watched the ruins.

Kenshin kept observing the environment around them. So far everything was quiet. Only the wind was speaking. He could see different footprints belonging to not just the villagers, but dark and terrifying creatures. Someone must have done this for a special reason.

"I don't know what motives they had for purging Huzo, but it seems to me that this isn't the work of either us or the imperial forces" he said to his wife.

Kaoru stared at his husband widened. "What do you mean? If the imperial forces didn't do this, then what kind of monsters would attack a village of peaceful people like us?" she asked her husband, who was still trying to figure out the situation.

"I don't know but I think….. wait, what is this?" he asked suddenly, pointing his finger towards the ground in the village centre.

In the village centre the pair could see various footprints of inhuman beasts. There were also very large footprints that went from the centre's fountain to the old village hall and the forest outside. Kenshin and Kaoru approached the footprints more directly, so they could study them. It took about two minutes before Kenshin spoke up.

"Kaoru. Do you think what I am thinking?" he asked his wife, who lit her head up to answer his question.

"Yes. It all makes sense now. The attackers were not just shinobis, but I see traces of demons and Hollows as well. And unless I'm mistaking those footprints belong to chimeras" she said while observing the various footprints.

Kenshin nodded. "That is correct. Those chimeras must have been slaughtering the villagers relentlessly. However I can see footprints leading to the forest. Do you think that these attackers have other targets in motion?" he asked her while turning his gaze towards the forest.

"Impossible to say, but what I know is that there are not any villages or communities in these parts of the forest. Well, Huzo was the only place, but now it's gone. That is why there no Nipponichian citizen here, unless" she wondered while thinking about their plans.

Kenshin became puzzled. "Unless what exactly?" he asked Kaoru.

After 5 seconds of studying and silence, Kaoru finally spoke up.

"Unless, if they are looking for other people besides realistic characters. And judging from this isolated place, there may be a village or a town of half-anime characters nearby. That is why the tracks lead to the forest. It seems that they are preparing for battle" she concluded, finally giving Kenshin the answer he sought.

The pair rose up and followed the giant footprints to the forest. While picking up the trail, they also noticed how the many trees in this area were broken. Some of them had been cut to pieces while others still remained the same, although they lay on the ground. Kenshin spoke up.

"These attackers show no respect towards nature. They cut down everything that stands between them. We could see that back in Huzo. But this woodcutting was not done by machinery" he said.

Kaoru nodded. "I agree. There are also many giant footprints leading from the trees. This could only mean one thing. Do you understand Kenshin?" she asked her husband, who watched those footprints in horror.

"Yes. This is not just shinobis, demons, chimeras and Hollows. These attackers they have a" he gulped before he finished. "A titan with them" he concluded his sentence as the pair watched the footprints grimly. Apparently, this was a really serious matter. An army of dangerous monstrosities wandered around this forest and a battle was on its way.

_Woodcrest, the Dubois's house_

The woodcutter Tom Dubois was in the living room sitting by the fireplace. His wife Sarah was in the kitchen and their daughter sleeping. Despite being clumsy and idiotic several times, he was a very good person. While he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he snapped when he heard his wife screaming loud in the kitchen. He could also see the windows in the living room breaking, as dangerous demons climbed through them. Tom screamed like a little girl.

He ran out of the living room to reach Sarah, but when he arrived three shinobis were standing there holding her as a hostage. Tom didn't have his axe, but he was no match for these shinobis. He suddenly felt a kick on his stomach and fell on the floor. The shinobis laughed at him while they were holding Sarah.

"You stay on the floor! Otherwise we will kill this bitch here!" threatened him while he was lying on the floor groaning in pain.

"Leave my wife alone! She has done nothing wrong! And the same goes for my…" before he could continue, he heard Jazmine screaming from her room.

"Hey! We have captured an annoying brat here! What should we do with here?" a demon on the second floor asked his buddies.

"We will just bring her to the kitchen along with her parents! Then we will take whatever stuff they have!" a Hollow answered while staring at Jazmine.

Jazmine was watching those monsters in shock as they all gave her an evil look.

"What the hell are you looking at, you little half-breed runt!? Get your ass downstairs or we will force you to go down with us!" the Hollow ordered Jazmine, as the demon behind her back put pressure on her by grabbing her neck. Jazimne were dragged to the kitchen while feeling uncomfortable with the demon's grip on her neck. However this chaos did not only happen in the Dubois family home.

_Elsewhere in Woodcrest_

The attack had already begun. Buildings were set ablaze while townspeople were violently forced out of their homes. Chimeras were set loose and attacked men and women who were trying to flee. Shinobis jumped from roof to roof and threw kunai-bombs in alleys and streets alike. This made it easier for demons and Hollows to attack townspeople on the run. Woodcrest was in flames and many townspeople lay lifeless on the ground.

_Woodcrest Town Hall, centre_

Outside the Town Hall many townspeople of Woodcrest stood in large crowds, defenceless from the invading army. In front of them stood Woodcrest's mayor: Edward "Ed" Wuncler I. He was an overweight, old man with a great attraction to money. His family had founded the town of Woodcrest at some point in the past. He and the other townspeople stood in horror as the armies of the dark led by Gohei Hiruma approached them in many numbers. Accompanying him were Zaku, Barry and Tesla. Gohei grinned evilly as he watched the townspeople and their so-called mayor. He made a dark proclamation.

"Attention lowlife citizens of Woodcrest! I am Gohei Hiruma, a loyal commander of the armies of the Dark One! The Dark One's wrath will destroy anyone who would oppose us! He will start purifying Nipponichi by ridding this country of infidels like you! If you value your miserable lives, then surrender to our mighty army! Anyone who resists us will be put down like the dog they are!" he finished his proclamation as the townspeople watched him in horror. Only few of them dared to fight back.

Mayor Wuncler tried to play cool with the ruthless leader. "Listen, I don't give a shit about what you folks want! If you want these people than take them! They're all yours! But if you take my money then I will…." before he could finish his warning, Gohei threw a stone at his face. Wuncler then fell on the ground unconscious. The townspeople distanced themselves from the stupid old mayor.

"I don't care about riches! All I care about is purifying this country in the name of our glorious leader. The rule of Son Goku will soon come to an end and the empire will be reborn!

"While most of the townspeople were horrified by him, only one person seemed to take an interest in him. It was an overweight black man with grey hair and goatee. He was the town's infamous everyday man: Uncle Ruckus. He stepped towards Gohei with amazement in his eyes.

"Hello great anime character! Ma name is Uncle Ruckus, no relation. And let me tell you I'm so glad that people like you could visit Woodcrest. Dis town ain't anything but anime-nigguhs! (A slang for half-anime characters. Sorry if it offends you) Will you please let me join dis great group of yours? I'm begging you!" he pleaded to the enemy, who was completely dumbfounded by his request.

Before Ruckus knew it, Zaku threw a kunai that nearly hit him. Ruckus only slightly managed to get away from it, but the kunai cut his left cheek. All the other townspeople gave angry looks to Ruckus for ticking off the enemy.

"Yeah, yeah, we have heard enough, but we are not interested in a fat piece of shit like you!" Zaku said annoyingly while his comrades laughed with him.

While people were laughing of Woodcrest's controversial man, Gohei noticed that everyone, except for Yura was present for this meeting. He became very irritated.

"Where is Yura!? She is supposed to be here, not screwing off with that boyfriend of hers!" he snapped angrily while his comrades just watched him awkwardly.

"Um, I think Yura said she had something important to do, so she went to the outskirts of this town" Tesla said to Gohei, who became enraged.

"Whaaaaaaaaat!?" Gohei said outraged.

"I will explain. She actually wanted some booze, so she took some of her forces and went to a tavern or some sort" Barry explained.

Gohei, Zaku and Tesla became interested. "A tavern huh? What's it called?" Gohei asked him.

"I think it was The Whipping Belt if I'm not mistaking" Barry said casually.

**Author's note: Here is chapter 4. My English may not be the best, but it's better than nothing. By the way if you think that I overdid it with Uncle Ruckus, please forgive me. I am not a racist and I hate fascists.**

**Characters belong to their respective owners. **


	5. Rise Up!

**Author's note: Hello dear readers! Now we are entering chapter 5! By the way I might be interested in writing a Naruto fanfiction, but I will still continue with Fictiontopia.**

**Chapter 5: Rise Up!**

_Outskirts of Woodcrest Huey's home "The Whipping Belt"_

Huey Freeman woke up from his sleep. The noise outside had made it uncomfortable to even sleep at night. He quickly went to his nearest window and was horrified of what he saw. The time he long feared had arrived. Armies of shinobis, demons, Hollows and chimeras were marching on the main road to the centre of Woodcrest. His people had been discovered. And now they were attacked by enemy forces. He could already see enemy demons and shinobis breaking into the Dubois household. Huey gritted in his teeth.

"Jazmine!" he thought to himself.

While Huey doubted that her family especially her father would be able to protect her, he knew deep inside that Jazmine could be brave sometimes. However right know, he had to figure out how he could defend his family.

While he got dressed in his samurai outfit, Huey could hear a loud scream coming from the first floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a large scream came from an old man downstairs.

Huey's eyes widened. He knew that voice. It was his grandfather's voice. Was he in trouble? Had the enemy breached inside the tavern already? Whatever it was, it did not sound good at all. Speaking of his grandfather, what about Riley? Was he also in danger? But Huey doubted it one second later, since both brothers had their bedrooms on the second floor. So he didn't think that Riley was in trouble at all, not to mention his shooting spree.

Huey grabbed his sword and put on his headband. He then stood by the wall and walked slowly towards the door. As Huey opened the door, he prepared his fighting stance in case an enemy should appear before his bedroom. However no one was there. The hallway was dark and silent. It was very impossible to see through this darkness because of the lights turned off. The afro haired samurai proceeded to sneak around the hallway on the second floor. His hands were grabbing his sword tightly. An enemy could be just around the corner of the hallway. As he kept sneaking around he decided to see if there was someone behind him. He turned around and saw nothing, nothing but the darkness of the hallway. What if there was an assassin just behind his back? He continued to walk backwards slowly and soundless. Before Huey knew it, he could feel his back bumping into something very hard. His reflexes reacted by turning around to face whoever he bumped into. Fortunately, it was not an enemy. It was his brother Riley, who did the exact same thing with the sneaking around stuff. He held two guns and wore his typical gangster outfit.

"Dayum bro, watch your step or I might shoot your ass by accident next time" he said silently.

"Shut up. That's my line you dimwit" Huey attacked his brother silently as well.

The Freeman brothers did not feel like arguing any more as they had more pressing concerns to think about. They kept sneaking in the hallway until they reached the stairs to the first floor. Before they went downstairs Riley wanted to ask his brother something.

"Yo, you know all those rebels and shit. Are they for real?" he asked his brother who merely sighed in return.

"Truth is I don't want to call them rebels but they do fight for a cause they believe in. However these fiends are no rebels. They are oppressors and ignorant of people's freedom. I tried to explain to every single one of you that Woodcrest's days of hiding was coming to an end. But you didn't listen. Not you, granddad, Jazmine, Tom, Sarah and even Ruckus" he explained to Riley, who merely scoffed at his explanation.

"Whatever. It still sounds a little bit stupid to me, but I will learn more about that later" he said to Huey.

The Freeman brothers went downstairs to the first floor. However there was no telling of what danger was awaiting them on the first floor. What happened to their granddad? The boys refused to believe that he was dead. No, he was still alive. As they approached the first floor they could already hear voices coming from the main hall. The boys kept walking and soon they realized that the voice belonged to a female. They decided to hide close to the wall and listen to their conversation. The female voice was known to be very childish and girly.

"Oh my, you look like a fine perfect man don't you sweetie?" the voice asked teasingly.

The two boys took a brief peek into the main hall and they couldn't believe their eyes. The whole main hall was covered by lots of hair. Real hair! All of these bunches of hairs had all skeleton heads attached to them. Standing in the middle was a young hair demon with an attractive appearance. He had short black hair and pink eyes. She was Yura of the Demon Hair. She was accompanied by her demon bodyguards. In front of her stood Robert Freeman tied in hair. He was held as a hostage, not to mention the fact that he was unconscious.

"Granddad!" both Huey and Riley shouted causing Yura and her minions to turn around and see the two boys in hiding. Both boys gulped while Yura smirked at them.

"Well what do you know? It looks like this old geezer has a couple of kids living here" she said seductively.

The Freeman brothers confronted the demons with their weapons ready. Huey who was always the calmest was the first one to speak first.

"Who the hell are you!?" he demanded an answer from them.

"I am not obliged to tell you anything little boys. Besides, those hairs of yours are really attractive. I love different hairstyles" she said in a girly manner which caused both boys to sweatdrop.

"Hey, you know what? You are just a stupid-ass hoe in my opinion" Riley said sarcastically which irritated Yura.

"Why you little brat, kill those pests!" she ordered her demons, who obeyed her order without question.

When two demons tried to attack Huey, he immediately blocked their attacks and rolled between their legs. He stood and ran towards the first demon with his sword. Huey was too fast for the demons, so they had problems catching up to him. With his impressive sword style, he managed to defeat the demons with a stab in the back and cutting them into pieces. Riley used his guns to shoot his own demon adversaries. Riley was skilled with his guns, so he didn't miss his targets. After taking care of Yura's demons, they turned to face her, who stood there completely widened.

"Wow. I never imagined that half-breed runts such as you were capable of handling yourselves in combat. Especially against low rank demons as these" she said.

However she prepared her fire hair techniques by using her comb, something which alarmed to boys. She also drew a small sword from her outfit.

"Here I come! Fire Hair!" she shouted as she threw fire from her red comb.

The boys managed to avoid the flames, but the flames hit the liquors and boom it was set ablaze. Both boys became shocked that the tavern had started to burn. Huey angrily stared at Yura, who merely waved her arms like whoops my bad.

"You stupid bitch, this our granddad's tavern!" he cursed

"If you want to save this place so badly, then why not come and get me little angry pants?" she asked them teasingly.

Riley had enough of her childish behaviour. He loaded his guns and pointed them towards her.

"Yo! Eat some bullets you hoe!" he said as he fired multiple shots towards her.

However as the bullets were nearing her, Yura used her magical hand to control a pile of hair. This pile of hair was used as a shield against the gunshots. As a result she deflected them.

"OHHHHHH BULLSHIT!" Riley shouted while giving her a "what the fu** expression" on his face.

Yura merely laughed. "You are such a cute little solider, but I am afraid this won't work against my own hair" she said confidentially.

"So if guns does not work, then how about sword?" Huey thought before he charged towards her with his sword.

He was coming in very fast speed, but before he could land a cut on her, something grabbed both his hands and his feet. The same thing happened to Riley who was completely dumbfounded. The two brothers were caught by Yura's magical hair and taken to their unconscious grandfather. Yura just laughed childishly.

"Damn. She is using that irritating magic of hers" Huey cursed to himself as he struggled to free himself. Riley did was also trying to free himself.

"Fools, you have fallen right into my trap. It pains me to do this, but I must kill anyone who stands in our way!" she said angrily as she used her strings to choke the boys.

The boys were completely helpless. She used her cowardly magic to finish the blow. Was this the end for the boys? Were they really going to die? Huey refused to believe that. There was still hope. He would not die. Not like this.

Before Yura could finally kill them, a large blue slash cut her body into many pieces. The once beautiful lady was nothing but a pile of ashes. When she died, all the hairs she controlled disappeared from the main hall. As a result, the Freeman family was finally released from this magic. They all fell on the ground. Both Huey and Riley tried to catch their breaths. They were nearly on the verge of death thanks to this hoe's cowardly tricks. Robert was still unconscious. Suddenly a kind voice spoke to them.

"Are you alright?" it said gently.

Huey barley had enough breath to speak so he started to say slowly.

"I-I-I think so. Thank you…..very much" he said while trying to light his head up towards their saviours.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Standing in front of him was a samurai wearing a red kimono and white pants. The samurai also had a reverse-blade sword attached to his left hip. He had an x-marked scar running across his left cheek. The samurai was also smiling as his reddish-brownish hair reflected to the flames. Beside this samurai, a young woman stood there watching the Freeman family with gentle eyes.

"Who…Who are you?" Huey asked curiously.

The samurai before them closed his eyes as he presented himself, his smile never fading.

"My name is Kenshin Himura, a wandering samurai and a proud member of the Council of Yuu. And the woman beside me is my wife: Karou Kamiya" he presented themselves as his wife nodded.

**Author's note: Well that's chapter 5. Sorry if the fighting scene is boring. In the next chapter, I would like to focus on getting to the centre. There will be lots of surprises there. I also want to reveal a little bit of the political aspect and the aims of this dark army.**


	6. Down with the Oppressors!

**Author's note: Hello dear readers! This is chapter 6. Describing fighting scenes is not my style, but I will try my best.**

**Chapter 6: Down with the Oppressors!**

_Outside "The Whipping Belt"_

Huey and his family had just been saved by this mysterious samurai from the outside world. The samurai and his wife managed to put out the fire in the main hall before they took the family outside. With the fire gone, the main hall was a complete mess. But still, not the whole tavern was burned something that Huey was pleased about. They were on their way to a big tree located outside the tavern. Huey could also see that Jazmine's family was safe as well. He sighed in relief. When his grandfather woke up, he was terrified of his tavern being burned.

"OHHH NOOOOO! MY TAVERN IT'S BURNING GODDAMN IT!" Robert cried as he was shocked by what he saw, although he overreacted since his tavern was not burning anymore.

Riley who was also awake decided to make a jab at his grandfather.

"Hey granddad, do you know that you are wearing your purple panties?" he asked as he laughed a little.

Come to think of it, Robert noticed that he was only dressed in his purple panties and he became very embarrassed. He hid behind Huey's afro because it was large enough to cover his panties. Huey merely sighed in annoyance.

"Oh thank God that you are safe as well!" the Freemans could hear Sarah's despairing voice as she stood under the tree holding her husband and her daughter.

"We all thought you were dead as well!" Tom said while still terrified of the whole situation.

The Freemans joined them staying under the big tree. Amazingly, it was still the same, despite this dangerous invasion. The two families sat together and tried to regain their composures. Their town was under attack and they were completely defenceless against the invaders. Huey was still in deep though about what to do. Suddenly, the wandering samurai and his wife approached the two families, who were still licking their wounds. They gazed up and saw a pair of kind-hearted smiles on their faces.

"Are you feeling alright? It must have been hard to experience something horrible as that" Kenshin said while eyeing the tavern.

"To be honest, we didn't know that there existed a town of half-anime characters. But when we followed the footprints from Huzo, it was only a matter of time before we found this chaos" Kaoru said, while standing beside her husband.

Huey was starting to become a little bit interested in what they were saying. These invaders were realistic anime characters, but so were they. Could he really trust them despite that fact? He wanted to find out more.

"Hey. Are you realistic anime characters? And what do you mean by Huzo? Does it mean that these invaders had already attacked other places before Woodcrest?" he was full of questions and curiosity.

The pair nodded at his question. "That's true, but we would never attack a peaceful place such as Huzo. No, these monsters attacking your home have no affiliation to us or the Council of Yuu" Kenshin said catching everyone's attention.

"The Council of Yuu, what is that? Is that a government or something?" Tom asked.

"The Council of Yuu is the leading political power for us realistic characters. It was formed by rebels who all opposed the rule of the Toriyama clan and their allies. The council has 10 members and my husband Kenshin is one of them" Kaoru explained while pointing her finger towards her husband who laughed slightly.

The two families became very intrigued. This cheerful man was an important member of a political council? It was impossible. Regardless of that, he had just saved their lives. For that, they were deeply grateful. But now, they had more pressing concerns to attend to. What were they going to do? Kenshin had an idea and he explained it to the families.

"Listen carefully. These invaders will still continue to occupy Woodcrest. They must be dealt with! Unfortunately, we don't have enough numbers to stop them so that is why I want you to leave this place and get help from the outside" he explained.

"What the hell do you mean by leaving Woodcrest!? This is our home and I have owned this tavern since the day I turned twenty! We can't just leave it behind!" Robert said outrageous.

His grandsons and Jazmine merely sighed in annoyance of this nutty old man. However Tom was trying to calm down his friend.

"Come on Robert be reasonable. He is willing to let us escape to safety. Besides, we don't have any place to stay right now" he said.

Huey became concerned for this samurai. "But what will you do? Won't you come along with us?" he asked

Kenshin closed his eyes for a moment to think. "As much as I would like to, I just can't leave these poor innocent people getting slaughtered. We will stay here and get many townspeople safe as possible. That is why you must do the same" he explained to Huey.

"But I want to stay and fight! They are in danger and can't protect themselves! Who will defend them if not me?" Huey asked with a little bit despair in his voice.

Kenshin just smiled and put his hand on Huey's shoulder. "Listen kid. I know what you think and I can see why. Remember, those who chose the path of swordsmanship, have chosen the path to kill. You might have a sword, but you need more practice and experience if you are ever to understand the way of fighting. That is why I am sending you and your family to learn more about it. Do you understand?" he asked Huey who was surprisingly staring at him with sad eyes. He rarely became sad at all.

Deep inside, Huey knew that this wise samurai was right. He would one day take up arms against any who would do harm to him or his loved ones. But that time was not ready yet. He would need to get out of here and learn more, more about the way of fighting. Huey nodded sadly to Kenshin who was still smiling. How could a deadly samurai be this friendly?

Tom decided to change the subject by asking Kaoru. "Well, do you know a place where we can stay?" he asked her, who nodded in return.

"If you travel on the main road after you leave this valley, you will go east. Proceed on that path until you reach the main centre of our people: Konoha. That is where you will find help" she explained.

"Konoha is also the place where the council is situated. Here take this it's a pass that gives you entry to the council chambers. And believe me, they will help you once you show them this pass" Kenshin said, while giving a strange pass to Huey.

Riley was not impressed by pass or their explanation of Konoha. "Man this piece of paper is just stupid! And is this Konoha a place for homos and shit, cause I don't like places with lots of homos" he asked the pair and Kaoru became outraged.

"Now you watch your language you little homophobic twit! The people of Konoha are the nicest people you will ever meet! So if you don't like them, then take your sorry ass somewhere else!" she attacked Riley while Huey and Kenshin stared at them priceless.

Riley would not let this woman insult him, so he attacked her back. "F**k you! I go wherever I want, bitch!" he swore at her, causing Kaoru to angrily choke him.

"Slow down Kaoru, he is just a kid. He don't know any better" Kenshin timidly tried to calm down his wife who was still furious as always.

"Riley brought this on himself. He is just stupid" Huey said, while closing his eyes.

As Kenshin was trying to calm his wife down, they could hear an evil laughter coming just behind them. It was very loud.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH, SO THE COUNCIL DECIDED TO SHOW UP HUH!?" it came loudly.

The group under the tree all turned around and saw something very terrible. It was Gohei Hiruma and his servants standing only a few meters away from Huey and co. He was grinning evilly as his comrades just glared at them. Kenshin and Kaoru's eyes widened. This man looked really familiar.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you here Councilman Kenshin Himura. Or should I call you Battousai the Manslayer? And how could I not forget your lovely wife" he asked the young samurai evilly.

Kenshin merely gritted his teeth as he glared at him. "You are Gohei Hiruma. I heard you broke out of prison recently. Are you the one responsible for this bloodshed?" he asked the ruthless mercenary in front of him.

"Heh, I have no obligation of telling you half-breed lovers anything!" Gohei said.

Barry stared at Kaoru with interest. He was very attracted to females. In fact, chopping females was something he always wanted. So he stepped forward and eyed Kaoru.

"Well, what a beautiful lady you are! I will defiantly chop you until there is nothing of you left" he said madly causing Kaoru to freak out.

"I want some answers! How did you find us here?" Kenshin asked them coldly.

The mercenaries merely laughed at his question. "Well since you ask, I will answer. We came actually here to pick up Yura, but it seems that is not important right now. Furthermore, we didn't know the way to this tavern so we bribed those two fat pieces of dirt with money in order to tell us where we could find it!" Gohei explained as he motioned the two men to step forward.

Both the Freemans and the Dubois became enraged of what they saw. The ones who had tipped Gohei were none other than Mayor Wuncler and Uncle Ruckus. Robert and Tom angrily lashed out against them.

"You big, fat, racist motherfu**ers!" they both yelled.

"Shut da hell up Robert! You know very well dat I don't like you baboon anime-nigguhs!" Ruckus said.

"I only did this for money! Do you really think I will give a shit about you and your stupid kids?!" Wuncler said

Kenshin and Kaoru prepared their fighting stances, while they turned their heads facing Huey and co. The half-anime characters stared at the pair. Apparently it was time for them to run away before they were killed. Kenshin and his wife would not allow Gohei and his minions to pass.

"We will stop you monster! You will leave these peaceful people alone! By the Council of Yuu, we will make sure you are sent back to prison to rot!" Kaoru said angrily.

Gohei mererly laughed maniacally. "Don't think that this Council nonsense is going to stop me! I will make sure that you or those filthy creatures will leave this place alive! We, the servants of the Dark One are the true warriors of this realm! In fact, we capture various creatures and use them as beasts of war. Perhaps you saw our results at Huzo, am I right?" he asked the pair.

Both Kaoru and Kenshin's eyes widened. "So it's true then. You were the one responsible of purging Huzo!" Kenshin shouted.

Gohei grabbed a remote from his pocket and demonstrated it to them. "That is correct and when I press this button, your deaths will be here in a minute! Observe!" he said as he pushed the red button.

There was a brief silence for a moment. Only the winds and fires were speaking. After 10 seconds, everyone could hear large stomps coming towards them. It was no ordinary steps. They were so loud that the ground was shaking. It was impossible to see at first, but after 3 seconds Kenshin, Huey and the others became terrified of what they saw. Gohei merely grinned evilly. It was a large naked creature with an electronic ring attached to his throat. The creature had short blonde hair on his head and had an inhuman smile on its face. This creature was a titan! How in the world did they manage to capture such dangerous creatures? The giant beast merely stood by Gohei and his forces and waited for an order.

"Jake, so glad you could come here! Why don't you start your lunch by eating those two fat dimwits?" he ordered the titan while pointing his finger towards Wuncler and Ruckus.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" they both yelled as the titan suddenly grabbed the two men with its bare hands.

Both Ruckus and Wuncler were staring in the titans face for a moment. They were really scared. It just kept staring at them while giving them its inhuman smile. Before they knew it, the titan threw them in its open mouth and crushed their bodies by chewing on them. Blood was streaming out of its mouth. Huey and the others became horrified. What kind of monster was that? Whatever it was, it was a monster not to be taken lightly.

"This is really a big problem! I don't know who this "Dark One" is, but I must inform the council about this!" Kenshin thought while looking at Huey and the other above his shoulder.

"RUN AWAY! QUICKLY!" he shouted to them and they did exactly what they were told.

**Author's note: Well that's chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it! **


	7. Escape

**Author's note: For those who are curious, the beginning chapters are inspired by the story in Assassin's Creed 3. I love that game! However this is original. But I don't own any of the characters.**

**Chapter 7: Escape**

_Outskirts of Woodcrest near "The Whipping Belt"_

The Freeman and Dubois families were already on the run. It was too dangerous to even be in Woodcrest. The town's so-called mayor was dead and the townspeople were leaderless. Woodcrest was lost. They had to leave this place and seek help. Kenshin and his wife had trusted them to do this while they would hold off Gohei and his lackeys. Huey was very concerned for Kenshin. A proud samurai like him could not fall in battle. However Huey feared that Kenshin could be killed by these monsters. But he didn't know what incredible agility the wandering samurai possessed. That is why he and his family needed to have faith in him.

Kenshin and Kaoru struggled to attack the giant abomination Gohei had brought. Despite giving it many cuts on its feet, it still refused to give up fighting. These titans were more relentless than the pair had originally thought. Meanwhile, Gohei and his comrades watched the struggle near the big tree. Zaku noticed the two families who were running away.

"Hey boss. Shouldn't we stop these fiends from escaping? Who knows it could lead to trouble" he asked Gohei.

Gohei dismissed his claim. "Why do you worry about some useless weaklings like them? Right now, we have an important councilmember before our eyes. That is why it's important to get rid of him before he can return to his friends. Besides, why would anyone bother listening to half-anime characters? It's just absurd!" he explained as he watched the fight with glee.

The titan ran very fast for his size. His strength was also remarkable. Kenshin knew that sword cuts on his feet wouldn't do any good. He and Kaoru had to find the weak spot of this creature. But where could it be? The titan kept running after them and crushed the ground each time it was near them. Suddenly he remembered something a fellow councilman had said to him earlier.

_2 days ago_

"Hey Kenshin, I think it's best for you to know a titan's weak spot" councilman Eren Yeager said to him.

"Do titans have a weak spot? I mean, they don't require food or water" Kenshin said.

"The only weak spot that exists on those monsters is their necks. Once you stab a titan in its neck, he will become completely motionless. But remember, they are fast creatures and don't tend to allow you to reach they're most vulnerable point" Eren finished.

_Back to the present_

Now he understood. He needed to reach its neck. That was the weak spot. He decided to inform Kaoru of this.

"Hey Kaoru, can you draw his attention for a while? I must reach his neck. That's his vulnerable point!" he said to his wife.

"Okay! I will try my best, but don't mess things up, okay?" she asked her husband who nodded in return.

The pair then prepared their plan to deal with this giant abomination once and for all!

_Meanwhile in the pass to Shiyaki Forest_

Huey and company had finally managed to escape from the valley and took now shelter in the mountain pass to Shiyaki Forest. They decided to camp for the night, because they were very tired after all that had happened so far. On the other hand, travelling across the mountain pass was not easy to do in the dark. They had to wait until morning if they were ever going to continue. Now that they were far away from Woodcrest, they couldn't here the winds of war coming here. Huey, Riley and Jazmine sat close to the campfire in order to warm themselves. It was very cold up here for some reason and they needed warmth. Tom who had managed to bring along his axe, decided to explore the environment and look for wood. However finding wood in the mountain pass was difficult. Robert (who had some clothes for goodness sake) and Sarah decided to set up a big tent that belonged to the Dubois. It took some time, but they managed to set it up. After Tom returned to the camping site with a little bit of lumber, both families decided to sleep in the tent. It was enough room for both families, although Robert, Tom and Sarah took most of the spaces. While closing his eyes Huey could hear Jazmine whispering his name.

"Hey. Huey, are you awake?" she whispered.

Huey grunted in silence. "What is it Jazmine? I'm trying to sleep here" he whispered back to her.

"I just want to ask you something. Do you think that this Council of Yuu will help us? I mean, we don't even know who they are" Jazmine whispered with curiosity.

Huey was silent for a moment. He remembered what Kenshin had said to him before they ran away. About this Konoha place and the people being able to help them. However he decided to be honest about this subject.

"I don't know Jazmine. I just don't have the answer" he answered her question.

Jazmine smiled. "Good, that's exactly what I wanted to hear" she whispered to him.

Soon everyone in the tent fell asleep. There were not a sign to whispering only silence and sleep.

_Outskirts of Woodcrest_

Kenshin had done it. He finally managed to stab the titan in its neck. Luckily this one was not as tall as his other brothers and sisters. It took many difficulties, but he finally managed to do that. His wife smiled and gave him thumbs up. Kenshin just laughed timidly. However their victory was not enjoyed by most of the enemy. Gohei angrily glared at them. His rage was seething through him. None of his comrades dared to even say that his pet titan was dead. But he managed to calm himself and told his comrades something important.

"Listen up men! I want you to take our forces and return to the palace. I will deal with those simpletons myself!" he ordered them.

While Zaku and Barry agreed with him, Tesla was a little bit afraid of them leaving him.

"But sir, If we leave now then…." before he could continue Gohei angrily scolded him.

"Stop worrying to much! If you don't do as I say, then I will send you back the place where I first found you. In the Arrancar Industrial complex where you were anally raped all the time!" he threatened the Arrancar who gulped at his statement.

He reluctantly followed his orders and left with Zaku and Barry. Gohei then proceeded to fight against his hated enemies.

"Do you tend to disgrace the Kamiya dojo again?" Kaoru asked seriously

The ruthless murderer merely laughed at her statement. "You are such a naïve little lady! Do you honestly think that I will use such weak fighting style? Heh! Over my dead body!" he taunted them which only irritated Kaoru.

"Allow me to show you something very interesting! It's a gift from the Dark One himself! But be warned! You won't live to see the morning! Now, feast your eyes!" he said.

All of a sudden his body began to grow weird. A dark energy formed around him and his eyes became white. His arms were growing much stronger and his stomach contained six-packs. However, Gohei's face became completely inhuman and his skin turned to grey. After his transformation was complete, Gohei was not a human anymore, but an abomination. He was completely twisted. His current appearance even made the pair before him feel very uncomfortable. What sort of twisted dark sorcery was this? Obviously he was perhaps a little bit stronger than his pet titan. Gohei showed his twisted grin.

"Kenshin, what the Hell happened to him!?" Kaoru asked her husband while observing their opponent with uneasyness.

Kenshin did not know what to say. "I don't know, but it looks like this so-called Dark One is a completely twisted person! This power! It feels so dark and terrible!" he said to his wife.

Gohei prepared to charge towards his enemies and completely destroy them. He would not lose to them. Espescially after what happened the last time.

"I WILL NEVER FAIL THE DARK ONE!" he shouted maniacally as he charged towards the pair with bloodlust on his face.

The pair barley managed to dodge his attack and they were sent flying. They both fell on the ground. Kaoru was very unconscious, but Kenshin managed to get up. He feared for his wife's safety. Gohei just stood there and taunted them both arrogantly.

"WEAKLINGS!" he shouted towards them.

Kenshin stood there confronting him. He held his sword in a firm grip and tried to catch his breath. This creature was very strong indeed. If Kenshin was ever going to survive this battle, he had to put everything he learned into one single attack. As he still tried to catch his breath, he closed his eyes and focused on holding his sword forwards. He was a master at the Flying Heaven Govern Sword-style so he could not fail. He would not fail his friends, her wife and the little samurai boy he had saved earlier. That is why Kenshin had to win.

Gohei was getting tired of watching Kenshin just standing there. He wanted to tear his body to pieces. He prepared to charge against him one more time. This time, he wouldn't miss his target. In a fit of rage, Gohei charged towards his opponent, who was still standing still with his eyes closed. Gohei merely laughed.

"YOU ARE PATHETIC BATTOUSAI THE MANSLAYER! PREPARE TO DIE!" he shouted as he proceeded to charge towards the young samurai.

The abomination was approaching him in high speed. Just as he was about to deliver his attack, Kenshin finally opened his eyes. These eyes were filled with seriousness. Kenshin delivered his attack faster than Gohei did. He stood on the other side while holding his sword in the air. Gohei stopped. Everything was quiet around them. Who had won? Which attack was more powerful? After 10 seconds of silence, blood began splashing from Gohei's twisted body. He suffered enormous wounds from Kenshin's sword cuts. The monster fell on his knees and hadn't much breath left in his body.

"DAMN YOU KENSHIN HIMURA!" he cursed his opponent as he was nearing his death.

The mercenary then fell on the ground with blood covering the once green grass. Kenshin stood still with his blade in the air. However he had also suffered serious injuries from Gohei. A large cut had appeared on his stomach. He could barley catch his breath, but at least he had enough strength to check on Kaoru. She was still lying on the ground unconscious. However she was still alive. Kenshin smiled at his wife as he sat beside her.

"It's all over now my love. We managed to defeat Gohei, but there are more battles ahead of us. I think it's best if we stay here for a while before we travel home. The council must be informed of this event. Right now, we will put our faith in those peaceful and brave half-anime characters" he said as he also fell unconscious on the ground beside Kaoru.

**Author's note: Well the battle of Woodcrest is over. What will happen next? Only time will tell how.**

**Characters belong to their respective owners.**


	8. A New Threat

**Author's note: This is chapter 8. It will introduce us to the Council of Yuu. For those who are not fan of the so-called pairs I made, don't freak out. Its just imagination you know. No flaming. I don't own any of the characters.**

**Chapter 8: A New Threat**

_Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Northern Nipponichi_

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves an emergency meeting had been called. In the council chambers, the members of the Council of Yuu had been summoned to discuss something important related to the incidents of Huzo and Woodcrest respectively. The council chambers were very large rooms and at the centre of it sat the Chairman of the Council: Light Yagami. Around him were different representatives from various groups. From his left side sat his fellow council members: Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Edward Elric and Allen Walker. From his right side sat his fellow council members: Rin Okumura, Inuyasha Higurashi, Yusuke Urameshi and Eren Yeager. The only notable exception was of course Kenshin Himura who was away on a mission. However that's the reason why this meeting was held in the first place. To discuss what Kenshin had found about. The meeting started with chairman Yagami speaking first.

"I have summoned you all here for a really serious matter. As you all may know Councilman Kenshin Himura was dispatched to Shiyaki Forest to investigate the purging of Huzo. As it turned out, the rumours of Huzo being attacked was really true." he said catching everyone's attention.

"Impossible! How could that happen?" Councilman Naruto Uzumaki asked.

"Obviously this is not the work of the imperial forces" Councilman Yusuke Urameshi said.

"But what more did Kenshin find about? Who was the one responsible for this attack?" Councilman Inuyasha Higurashi asked the chairman.

"Based on his report, the leader of this armed group was led by a wanted criminal named Gohei Hiruma. He claimed to serve this country in the name of a so-called Dark One. After purging Huzo, it was discovered that Gohei and his forces were targeting a town of half-anime characters called Woodcrest. The whole town was besieged by him. Only a few of the townspeople managed to flee from the chaos. Kenshin told me in his report that he had helped some townspeople as well. He even confronted Gohei himself and at a great cost, managed to defeat him. However, from what I gather here in his report, this army he was leading consisted of dark creatures. More importantly, the forces he had gathered consisted of rouge ninjas, demons, chimeras, Hollows and even a titan" Yagami finished causing everyone to shock.

"A TITAN!?" they all asked outraged.

"That's impossible! Titans can't be controlled like some giant walking puppet! They are mindless beasts who eat everything in their path!" Councilman Eren Yeager said outrageous.

"You said that Hollows were part of this army as well? That's very strange. The Soul Society has been keeping an eye over Hueco Mundo lately. From what I hear, many Hollows and Arrancars have been driven mad by insanity. Aizen is gone, but someone has been capturing Arrancars and Hollows. If this Dark One somewhat controls most of them, it means trouble." Councilman Ichigo Kurosaki said grimly.

"Whatever it is, we can't allow such another incident to happen. If I am not mistaking, we are actually fighting two enemies now!" Councilman Edward Elric said.

"But we can't focus on two fronts now! Let's not forget, we are in a civil war. The emperor and his lapdogs are close to our most controlled areas. So far, we have not been successful on the front. The imperial forces are winning every battle and are moving up north. We have already lost many territories to them. It's only a matter of time before they reach the Karikiri Bridge" Councilman Rin Okumura said while trying to show this on a map.

"But Karakiri Bridge is about 4 days from here. We still have enough time to bolster our forces and retake our former territories. However, I agree with Rin that we can't focus on two fronts. These dark forces must be put to justice for what horrors they did" Councilman Allen Walker said while giving his support to Rin.

"Anyway chairman Yagami, where is Kenshin now? Is he still out there? I think he should come back here. We must gather everyone in order to solve this problem" Naruto asked Yagami.

"Don't worry. I received a message from Kenshin. He and his wife were alright, but they were badly injured. He told me that they would stay in Woodcrest for a while. In the meantime, I was also told that two families of half-anime characters would arrive here in a few days. They would show us his council pass and then ask us to help Woodcrest and its townspeople. Kenshin told me that these characters were trustworthy, although I don't know what you have to say" chairman Yagami said to his councilmen.

"If they are enemies of these renegades, then they might be friends to us. Furthermore, let's do this our way, we are not the imperial forces who only promotes racism and ignorance" Rin said

"Well said Rin!" Yusuke said, while nodding at his statement.

"These people have lost their homes. We should definitely meet them and hear what they have to say" Eren said.

"I agree. After all, we might have a common enemy ahead of us. Besides these people had nothing to do with this conflict, so they had no right to be attacked by some power hungry freak" Ichigo said.

"But when will they arrive here? Considering that they travel on foot, it will take more than 2 days before they reach Konoha" Naruto said.

"We just need to be patient. In the meantime, should we discuss something else important?" Allen asked his fellow councilmen.

"Yes, like how to talk with short stuffs like you and Edward?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically which angered Edward.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT, MUTTFACE!" Edward yelled angrily.

"HEY WATCH THAT TINY MOUTH OF YOURS PIPSQUEAK!" Inuysaha yelled back at him

"Don't freak out Ed. He is just bored and have nothing else to do" Allen said timidly as he tried to calm down his friend.

"Relax Inuyasha. You are not the only half-demon here. I'm one too you know" Rin said to Inuyasha.

"Geez Edward, do you always have to overreact anytime someone says, well you know" Naruto said, trying not to provoke Ed as Inuyasha did.

"You're just saying that because you are hiding something isn't that right Naruto?" Ichigo asked him.

"What do you mean by hiding something you carrot topped emo? I am a jounin now, so don't tell me what my personal life is!" Naruto barked at Ichigo, who twitched at his statement.

"What was that!? And who are you calling a carrot top!? You dress in orange you bisexual pervert!" Ichigo said.

"Hey I'm dating Sakura, so you have no reason to call me that!" Naruto said.

"You think so? Then why do you hang around with Sai and Sasuke? They look like a pair of queers to me! And let's not forget Shikamaru and Chouji" Ichigo pointed out enraging Naruto.

"Sasuke is in a relationship with Ino! Shikamaru is married and Sai is…..uuuuh" Naruto said awkwardly.

"Cut the boyfriend crap of yours Naruto! We have other things to speak off! Ichigo you must stop showing us this emo attitude of yours. And listen up Muttface and Shorty! Will you stop bickering with each other? It's really annoying." Yusuke said casually causing him to receive death glares from Naruto, Ichigo, Inuyasha and Edward respectively.

"Well, can we talk about dating? I still have problems asking Lenalee out on a date. Could any of you guys help me out?" Allen asked

"Just relax Allen. All you need is to approach her and then ask her nicely. Come on she is a nice you know girl. Much nicer than Winry at least" Edward said while slumping when mentioning his girlfriend's name.

"Heh, Me and Kenshin don't need to worry about dating because we are already married to women" Inuyasha smirked

"I wouldn't be so sure Inuyasha. I just proposed to Keiko yesterday so I am also done with the dating stuff!" Yusuke said catching everyone's attention.

"Wow! Everyone sure has grown up over the past few years, haven't they?" Rin remarked.

Light Yagami forced a chuckle on his face. He knew that despite this silly talk of love between the councilmen, they had indeed grown up. He knew they were mature enough to handle themselves.

"Attention fellow councilmen! This summit is now over. Apparently there are some of you who are desperate for break. So we will stop here for today. However once these half-anime characters arrive here in Konoha, I will summon you all here again. I will also see what to do with Kenshin. Is that clear councilmen?" he asked all of them.

"Yes, chairman Yagami!" they all answered.

"Very well, this meeting is hereby over! Dismissed!" he said, thus ending this meeting.

As all the council members walked out of the meeting room, Allen decided to have a little chat with Edward. Being among the shortest members of the council, they were very good friends.

"Hey Edward, how about we go on a double date?" he asked him.

Edward's face widened. "What? You mean with Lenalee and Winry?" he asked a little bit shocked.

Allen just smiled. "Yeah, surely it will be fun! Especially for the girls" he said.

"Let me think about it okay? However we can't just take vacation, you know. After all, we are in battle. But it does sound a little bit fun. I will see what I can do" Edward said.

"Good. I wall also be careful regarding of what happened recently" Allen said.

As Allen walked out of the meeting chambers he could only think about the subject that was discussed earlier on this meeting. What kind of dark horror lurked in this once magnificent empire?

_Meanwhile, in a dark realm hidden in the country_

A giant, dark palace was located in this eternal realm of darkness and sorrow. This palace was at the same size of the legendary Babel's Tower. However in this realm, the armies of evil marched, and they worked all day to expand the palace's influence. The palace was called Yami no Hikari. It was home to darkness, but at the same time, home to the gods and former champions of light. In a large throne room high in the palace, the comrades of Gohei Hiruma are approaching a dark being with the power of the gods. He is dressed in a hooded black cloth and carries a dark sceptre. This being is the so called Dark One. As Zaku, Barry and Tesla approaches him, they all kneel down both in respect and fear. Behind the dark being's throne sits 5 of his most dangerous, but loyal servants. They are Alucard (Hellsing), Raven (Hakushaku to Yousei), Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni), Mei Misaki (Another) and Azuma Genkaku (Deadman Wonderland). They are all twisted beings who only seek nothing but blood and destruction. They all glance towards the three underlings kneeling before their dark master.

"Hail Dark One! We have just returned from Woodcrest" Zaku said while bowing his head in respect towards the Dark One.

"I see. You all did well with Woodcrest, but still you and your so-called leader of yours has disobeyed my order!" he said catching his underling's attention.

"Wh-What d-do y-you mean milord?" Tesla asked very uneasy.

"We unleashed hell upon those dim-witted half-breeds master! What possibly did we wrong?" Barry asked.

Their master sighed. "I am not speaking of Woodcrest, I am speaking about Huzo. Why did you attack the shrine?" he asked his servants.

The three underlings just stared at each other for a brief moment. Apparently, they didn't know what he was talking about.

"But what's so important about some stupid village? After all, the inhabitants were enemies of us as well!" Zaku said trying to come up with an answer.

"No what I mean is. By attacking Huzo, you have attracted attention of the Council of Yuu. They became suspicious of this. Your orders were just to attack Woodcrest. No one in the council would know about the incident in Woodcrest if you had not attacked Huzo! But since you purged the village, they decided to involve themselves in our plans. That's why I am concerned. The council will start sniffing around our plans!" the Dark Being explained.

Zaku, Tesla and Barry nodded slightly with him. Now they understood. They were only supposed to attack Woodcrest but not Huzo. They were all afraid what their master had in store for them. Suddenly he asked Zaku a question.

"Now tell me Zaku Abumi, did you see Councilman Kenshin Himura in Woodcrest?" he asked the shinobi.

"Y-yes, he and his wife came to the town and took out Yura. When we confronted them near a tavern, Gohei told us to return here while he took care of Kenshin and…." Before he could continue, his master interrupted him.

"But Gohei lost against them didn't he!?" he asked angrily causing his underlings to shiver in fear.

They all just nodded at his statement. Their master became furious. Kenshin Himura was still alive, and the council would know about his motives.

"Damn that spineless fool! Why did I ever name him a commander in my army!? I should have kept a tight leash on him. Woodcrest may be leaderless, but many townspeople are still safe thanks to Kenshin's intervention! Now the council will try to exploit my plans!" he said angrily.

"M-m-milord, w-what are y-your o-orders?" Tesla asked very scared.

Their master just glared at them. "As much as I would love tearing your limbs apart, I have much important things to think about than you low-headed individuals! Now be gone, before I change my mind!" he commanded his minions and they did exactly what he said.

"What should we do now Dark One?" Raven asked his master from his seat.

"Surely the council will look for more clues. However it's a good thing that the emperor and his lackeys don't know anything" Alucard said while grinning.

"Don't worry my brothers and sisters. Gohei may have exposed our existence to the council, but we will still continue with our plans as usual. Let us summon the New Hateocracy. We have much to discuss" the dark ruler said while forcing a chuckle on his hooded face.

**Author's note: Well that's it. A new enemy, a cool council of heroes what's more? Who is this Dark One? And what is this New Hateocracy? Wait and see! And for those who always ramble about shipping, no flaming please! I don't actually care who those characters fall in love with. I just pick what I think suits them most.**

**Characters belong to their respective owners.**


	9. Wandering Part 1

**Author's note: The road to Konoha begins! This is chapter 9**

**Chapter 9: Wandering Part 1**

_Midwestern Shiyaki Forest, Nipponichi_

The Freeman and Dubois families had left their camping site in the cliffs. Since it was day, navigating through the high mountains was easy, but also tough. The wind was blowing so strong that they almost fell from the mountains. However, they managed to reach lower grounds and began their journey through the forest. They proceeded to travel east just as Kaoru had explained to them. It was important that they reached Konoha. But they didn't know when they would arrive or what challenges lay ahead of them. Following this road was very hard to do. The trees was very tall and it was impossible to even look at they sky. As they were struggling finding the way out, Riley threw out his usual bored tantrums.

"Ohhhh Maaaaan! This is just bullsh*t! How are we ever going to find this stupid-ass Leaf Village when we can't find the right way?" he asked the group as they were all confused.

"Shut the Hell up Riley! We don't have time for your stupid tantrums! Right know we must find the right way!" Robert said, irritated over Riley's behaviour.

"Everyone calm down. I know that we are all frustrated over navigating through this forest, but we can't take out the frustration amongst ourselves" Tom said while trying to stop this commotion.

"But Tom, we have been walking for hours now. Obviously we are not on the right track" Sarah said to her husband.

Amidst this commotion, Huey was the only silent one among the group. He had his eyes closed and decided to listen to the forest itself. Deep inside, he could hear that not just the trees, but the whole itself was alive. As the trees moved thanks to the winds, Huey could hear a voice coming to him from the unknown. The voice was so distant and celestial.

"Beware young one! There is danger lurking in the forest. This danger is a threat to you and your loved ones. You must gather them and go east. East to the promised sanctuary" the voice said to Huey.

Now that Huey had gotten the answer he needed, he was just about to gather up the group, until he heard voices coming from the east. The voice belonged to swordsmen who seemed very hostile to Huey and the others. The Dubois family was shocked by their appearances. Even though Tom had his axe with him, he was still no match for these strangers. Huey felt that only he, Riley and their grandfather could protect the group. They tried to defend themselves with their weapons (sword, guns and belt respectively) but before they could even start, a gas grenade was thrown towards them. It was not poisonous gas, but sleeping gas and immediately fell unconscious to the ground. As the two families were sleeping, a group of realistic anime characters approached them. They all wore black kimonos and were carrying spears and swords. Their leader and his close associates approached the sleeping families with an arrogant smile son his face. His name was Kinugasa, the top official of the nearby Hakone checkpoint.

"Well, what do we have here? More illegal trespassers from the forest, and they are half-breeds. What a bunch of disgusting creatures! Take them to the checkpoint! We will lock them along with the rest of their brethren" he commanded while voicing his racist beliefs.

"Boss, do you think that they are spies of the imperial army?" his close associate asked him.

"Maybe, but still they are not pure blooded like us. They are all disgraces! That is why they live in the shadows. Take those fiends to their place!" Kinugaza said to him.

_Hakone checkpoint Nipponichi_

The Hakone checkpoint was the gate between the western Shiyaki Forest and the eastern Shiyaki Forest. Most of the people who worked there were nothing but a bunch of corrupt and ruthless officers, who only cared about riches. They could easily execute any who they voiced their low opinions on. Furthermore, they claimed to be working for the council. But that was not true. They were actually a bunch of criminals. Inside one of the buildings Tom and his family wake up in a prison cell. The moment the woodcutter wakes up, he notices that his hands are tied. Sarah and Jazmine also note the same thing.

"What happened? We were all in the forest arguing amongst ourselves and then someone shows up and put us to sleep. Are you alright, Sarah and Jazmine?" he asks his family.

"I'm fine daddy, but I don't think Huey and the others are here" Jazmine says while noticing that the Freemans are not here with them.

"Oh God, what is this place? Is this a prison or something?" Sarah asked, unaware of what environment they were in.

"You are in Hakone checkpoint, the strictest checkpoint in the country" a female voice said to the family.

The Dubois then realised that they were not alone in this prison cell. Just a few meters from them, three young women sat close to each other and were tied as well. The first one was a white skinned redhead with long hair and green eyes. The second one was a white skinned Blondie with medium hair and blue eyes. And the third one was a tan skinned woman with short black hair and brown eyes. The redhead who sat in the middle started to speak.

"Those who try to attack a checkpoint will face punishment by death. Otherwise, they don't allow you through unless you have a travel permit. But for half-anime characters like us, there is no way around" she explained to the Dubois.

"Wait! Are you also half-anime characters? Were you also captured by them?" Tom asked the three women. They all nodded.

"We are all from a town in the northern reaches of this forest. It is a town called Woohp. Our townspeople are mostly shopping keepers and computer engineers. But still we are a nice people. And as for your other question, yes we were captured by these men. Right now we hear that they have plans to sell us as prostitutes" the redhead said grimly.

The Dubois became shocked by her revelation. Were these men really that cruel? Both Sarah and Jazmine became uncomfortable about that statement. What would happen to them? Surely both Sarah and Jazmine would be sold as prostitutes.

"My name is Thomas Lancaster Dubois, but you can call me Tom for short. This is my wife Sarah and our daughter Jazmine" Tom said while he introduced his family to the young women. Now it was introduction time.

"My name is Samantha Simpsons, but you can call me Sam for short. Before we were captured I was a librarian back in our town" she introduced herself.

"My name is Clover Ewing. I like fashion, shopping and all kinds of stuff. I was a shop keeper back in Woohp" the blonde said, while Sam facepalmed at her statement.

"You and that shopping of yours, don't you think about something else other than that?" she asked Clover annoyed.

"Oh you are one to talk! You always ramble about scientific things Mrs. Calculatorpants!" Clover shot back while the two women were glaring at each other. The third woman just sighed.

"Don't worry about Sam and Clover. They always come into conflict to due their "different views" on shopping. By the way, my name is Alexandra Vasquez, but you can call me Alex for short. I was the owner of a yoga studio back in Woohp" the tanned-skinned girl said introducing herself.

The Dubois became amazed of these women. They sure had very different jobs than them.

"We also saw an old geezer and two boys with him. I think that the guards are going to interrogate them of what they know. It's hard to say what these men have in mind." Alex said.

The Dubois became relieved that Huey and the others were safe. However they were also in trouble. But how were they all supposed to escape? They had to reach Konoha and warn the council about this event. But now they were captured in the middle of nowhere. Jazmine was trying to figure out what to do, until Sam asked her family a question.

"So where are you guys from? Are you on a vacation or something?" she asked them, but she noted that the family lowed their heads in sadness. Did she say something wrong?

"We are from the town of Woodcrest. However, Woodcrest was razed only days ago. Luckily for us a wandering samurai came to our town and stood up against the invaders. We were the only few of our townspeople lucky enough to survive and escape from this bloodshed. Right now we are homeless. Only pain and sorrow remains back in Woodcrest" Tom said sadly while his wife and daughter cried.

The three women became shocked and saddened by Tom's explanation. These families were now wandering refugees searching for a place to stay. Sam bit her lip in shame.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Dubois. I didn't mean to make you sad or anything. We all feel very sorry for you" she said, while trying to apologize to the family.

"It's okay really. Right now our family and neighbours must reach Konoha in the east. Once there, we will seek help from the Council of Yuu in order to help restore our home to its paradise. We can't stay here for long! A new and dark enemy is rising in Nipponichi and we need to warn them!" Tom said while trying to find a way out.

"Don't worry, we will get to the bottom of this" Sam said while trying to call Tom down.

_Outside the building_

Meanwhile, Huey and his family were surrounded by enemy guards while lying on the ground. The enemy guards had thrown water on their faces and eventually began stomping on their heads. Their leader was standing in front of them with his arms crossed.

"Now tell us! We are you from!? What were you skulking around here for!?" Kinugasa demanded answer from the Freemans. Huey merely gritted his teeth.

"I told you we have an important message for the Council of Yuu. You must let us pass this checkpoint!" Huey said, trying to reason with the arrogant prick.

"An important message for the council you say? Hah bullsh*t! Who in the right mind would listen to some freeloaders like you?" Kinugasa asked

The Freemans were still lying on the ground, but they had their heads up in the air. Huey tried to reach for the pass given to him by Kenshin. Perhaps if he showed them Kenshin's pass then they would be set free. Finally he found the pass underneath his kimono and threw it on the ground. Kinugasa noticed this and asked Huey.

"What the hell is that!?" he asked him angrily. Huey didn't answer.

His subordinate, who had become a little bit interested in the Freemans picked up the pass and read it. He wore glasses and had a topknot on his head. His name was Yamane. Once he was done reading this paper, he dropped the pass in complete shock. His eyes were widening in awe. Kinugasa didn't get a clue why his subordinate was acting like that.

"Yamane, what's with the surprised look?" he asked him.

"Boss, this pass belongs to none other than Kenshin Himura of the Council of Yuu. I think these strangers somewhat speak the truth. They must have an important message to deliver" he answered his boss' question.

Kinugasa was awed for a brief second, when he suddenly began laughing his ass off.

"You got to be kidding me! These runts are delivering a message to the council? Who would believe that load of crap! Obviously they must have somehow stolen this pass from the councilman himself! That's what I think!" he said.

"Damn it, we didn't steal that pass! Kenshin gave it to us in order to grant access to the meeting chambers!" Robert said trying to convince him they were not thieves.

"Shut your trap, you fat piece of sh*t! No one, especially rats like are allowed to pass through this checkpoint. That is the law in Nipponichi!" he said arrogantly.

Riley was beginning to grow tired of this racist idiot. He wanted to throw something back at him. But he was now tied and there was nothing he could do physically. However what if this was his last moments in his life? Maybe he could say a great quote before he died by the hands of scumbags like them. Slowly, Riley rose up on his knees and eyed Kinugasa with his usual stern look. Kinugasa saw Riley moving and turned his attention towards him. What was Riley's motive? He suddenly started his long speech.

"F*ck you, f*ck the clothes you are wearing, f*ck the place you came from, f*ck the checkpoint you're guarding, f*ck that four-eyed homo behind you, f*ck your pussy-ass guardsmen, f*ck the law you follow, f*ck Nipponichi and f*ck your stupid racist sh*t! We are from Woodcrest and this is our journey. You are just a corrupted, gay-ass officer who don't even give a sh*t about this country in general" Riley was finally finished with his speech.

Kinugasa and his men became enraged by the boys tone towards them. However both Huey and Riley seemed to enjoy his speech. Huey merely smirked at his brother's statement.

"Heh, I agree with him. You are nothing but an ignorant, arrogant prick that only cares about riches" he said while standing on his knees.

Kinugasa angrily took a spear from one of his guardsmen and prepared to strike at the Freemans. "How dare you! You lowlife creatures will suffer greatly for this disrespect! NOW DIIIIEEE!" he angrily charged towards them with his spear.

The Freemans stared at their adversary with angry looks. If they had to die today, then they would die knowing that the man before them was nothing but a prick. The spear neared them, but out from nowhere, a sword suddenly appeared before the Freemans and blocked Kinugasa's attack. They were all widening at the man who did this. In fact, they had been saved by him. But who was he? Their saviour was a young tan-skinned man with messy brown-black hair (similar to Huey's). He carried an exotic sword with him and was dressed in a grey shirt and a red long-sleeved jacket. He also had sandals on his feet. The stranger turned his head around to face Huey and his family. He gave them a smirk.

"Hey there, how are you doing? Trouble with the checkpoint eh? Well don't worry me and my buddies will help you folks over this damned thing. Besides we are all actually on the same side here. We heard all this commotion from the forest, so we decided to check it out. By the way my name is Mugen. And I come from the Ryukyu Islands. Remember that name!" the stranger said introducing himself while blocking Kinugasa's attack.

**Author's note: Well this is the first part. Most of the characters we saw today came from The Boondocks, Totally Spies and Samurai Champloo. What will happen next? Part 2 coming up.**

**Characters belong to their respective owners.**


	10. Wandering Part 2

**Author's note: The road to Konoha continues! This is chapter 10**

**Chapter 10: Wandering Part 2**

_Hakone Checkpoint Midwestern Shiyaki Forest Nipponichi_

Huey and his family were amazed by this mysterious Mugen. Judging from his sword, there was no doubt that he was a samurai. But what kind of fighting style did he possess? The Freemans had to find out more about him. Kinugasa angrily glared at Mugen and backed a few steps from him. He pointed his spear towards the young man.

"You bastard, do you have any idea of what you are doing!?" he angrily asked the samurai who just yawned in return.

"Not really. Shouldn't I be asking the same to you? After all, these people have done nothing wrong to you" Mugen said casually which infuriated Kinugasa more.

"Why the hell are you defending a bunch of worthless half-breeds!?" he demanded an answer from Mugen.

"Look pal, I don't give a rat's ass about your conservative politics. Because where I come from, every people live in anarchy and hell. We don't live by an emperor or a council." Mugen said while carrying his sword on his shoulder.

Kinugasa became confused. "What do you mean by anarchy and hell? Where is this place?" he asked him.

"It's the Ryukyu Islands on the western coast of Nipponichi. I reckon you heard that name before right?" Mugen asked him while showing his confidential smirk.

Huey was amazed by him. "Ryukyu Islands, I've heard that name before. It's a place where realistic anime characters live in extreme poverty. Most of the inhabitants tend to live their lives as bandits or pirates. But this samurai must be a vagabond. Wandering around with nothing but his sword" Huey thought while he observed Mugen.

Kinugasa was dumbfounded by the stranger. "I don't give a damn about where you are from, stray dog! By defying your people in the favour of these simpletons, we will report this to the Council of Yuu! So you better have…." before he could continue he could hear his men screaming in pain. Unbeknownst to him, they had been cut down by another mysterious samurai similar to Mugen. He was a 6-foot tall white-skinned young man who wore glasses. His hair was black and he had a ponytail attached to it. He was dressed in a blue kimono and black pants. Like Mugen, he also carried a weapon, but actually it was two weapons. He carried a katana and a wakizashi on each of his hips. The man stood over his defeated opponents and eyed Kinugasa sternly. His name was Jin.

"Unfortunately for you, your days of corruption are over" he said to Kinugasa

"What the… who the hell are you!?" Kinugasa asked, felling a little bit uneasy.

Mugen was amused by Jin's appearance. "Hey there you are! I was wondering when you would show up" he said casually.

Jin just smirked. "I could not let you have all the fun of killing these corrupted idiots" he said.

Kinugasa became outraged. "I am the boss of this checkpoint! You have no right to come here and attack us like that! We are working for the Council of Yuu! And how dare you defending those people! You shall both be executed for your misdeeds!" he said angrily, while pointing his finger towards the Freemans.

Once again, they had been saved by another samurai, but this time it was two. Huey became a little bit interested in Jin. He was a completely different figure than Mugen. He could tell it by looking at him. While Huey and his family were still sitting on their knees, he noticed Mugen freeing them from their ties. He just patted them on their backs and shrugged. The confrontation between to two samurais and Kinugasa continued with Mugen yawning and then scratching his hair like he didn't give a sh*t.

"Don't give us that formal crap. In case you hadn't noticed, you are wanted by the council for corruption. We are here to capture the bounty on your head" he said while pointing his sword towards Kinugasa.

"WHAAATT!?" the corrupted officer said shockingly.

"It is our understanding that while you have been in charge of the Hakone checkpoint you have allowed spies of the imperial forces to pass through. More importantly, you have tipped them of information regarding our war efforts against them. This would explain why our forces have lost against the imperial army recently. You have been receiving money to do that" Jin said uncovering Kinugasa's corrupted motives.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT!?" Kinugasa was becoming really uneasy now that his actions had been discovered.

"It was me, boss" his subordinate Yamane suddenly said, while adjusting his glasses and gave his boss a disapproving look. Kinugasa stared at him shockingly.

"Your dishonourable actions at the checkpoint were intolerable, and you had to be disposed of immediately. That is why I warned Councilman Kenshin Himura about you and he passed the information to the council. By the order of the Council of Yuu, you are hereby sentenced to death for your treachery!" Yamane said seriously by unsheathing his sword.

"YAMANE YOU F**KING TRAITOROUS BASTRAD!" his boss angrily cursed at him for his betrayal. He also called out his most loyal men to him. They had all dangerous weapons like spears and swords, but Mugen and Jin were not even scared of their appearances. They just shrugged as usual. Huey and his family had just got up from the ground. Now that they were no longer tied, they could reach for their weapons and prepare their fighting stances. Mugen was impressed by Huey and Riley, but he laughed at Robert and his belt. Riley did exactly the same. Robert got irritated by their reactions.

"What in the Hell are you laughing at!? That's my only weapon!" he said a little bit embarrassed.

"Hey boys, do you know how to survive in a battle?" Jin asked Huey and Riley seriously. Huey replied by nodding, while Riley merely gave him his mischievous grin. Jin then gave his sign of approval by nodding his head with his eyes closed. They all faced towards the enemy with Kinugasa standing behind his guardsmen.

"Guardsmen, finish off those rats! They will not leave this place alive!" he commanded them and the fighting started.

Huey, Mugen and Jin engaged in sword combat with the men carrying swords. Fortunately for Huey, these swordsmen were no experts with combat. He could easily dodge their attacks and sliced them his sword. While Huey fought against them, he took the time he had to observe how Mugen and Jin fought against their opponents. He had to admit that their fighting skills were indeed impressive. Mugen used his sandals to block enemy attacks when pushed to the ground. He also used the walls and trees to make different jump attacks. However Mugen's fighting style resembled breaking. Jin on the other hand, had a more orthodox approach to fighting. He took down his opponents in a formal way. These two really intrigued Huey.

Riley shot any man who would get close to him. He managed to use his combat abilities in order to fight the men carrying spears. It was easy to dodge them, but they were so many in numbers. Riley also made sure that Robert was secure, because his whipping attacks were not effective enough. Usually Robert would always get his ass kicked by the enemy.

As the fighting went on a young girl was standing on the roof of the building. She had brown hair and a ponytail attached to it. She was dressed in a pink kimono. Her name was Fuu and she was a travelling companion of Mugen and Jin. She watched the battle and picked up some bombs. Fuu then started to throw the bombs towards the battlefield. She had to inform her friends about this.

"Hey Mugen, Jin watch out! I threw some bombs!" she called out to them.

"Oh crap! Not again!" Mugen said, while he tried to get out of the battle. Jin and the others did exactly the same.

Suddenly, the whole place was covered in smoke. As the smoke vanished, most of Kinugasa's guardsmen were knocked out. Only a few were still conscious. However Huey and Riley managed to take them out. Once they had been taken care of, Fuu jumped from the roof and approached her friends. But Mugen was not particularly happy for her actions.

"You little bitch! Why do you always have to throw those stupid bombs of yours!?" he asked her irritated.

Fuu merely crossed her arms. "It was you who said that I would back you from the roof! And so I threw the bombs as my support. There is no need to be ungrateful here!" she barked at him.

As the two bickered Huey noticed that Kinugasa wasn't here. Where could he have gone?

"You don't have to worry about him. I saw Yamane leaving a moment before the explosion. Obviously he is chasing him" Jin said to him.

_Two meters from the checkpoint_

Kinugasa was on the run. His business had been ruined thanks to those wandering samurais. Now he was completely broke. Even his weapon had been destroyed. He had to get away as far as he could. But suddenly, Yamene approached him from a tree. He eyed Kinugasa in a disapproving way. Kinugasa's former subordinate drew his sword and said his final words to his former commanding officer.

"Your way of life sickens me, may your next life give you something better to do than racism and corruption" he said to Kinugasa, before he delivered the finishing blow.

_Meanwhile inside the building, prison cell_

The Dubois family and their fellow prisoners had heard all this commotion going outside. They wondered who it could be. At the very least, they knew that the Freemans were safe and sound. Tom was still trying to of how to get out of this cell with Sarah helping him. Jazmine was a little bit worried about Huey. Was he alright? She had to trust him. Because a fighter like Huey would never give up until the end. Meanwhile the three young women from Woohp was also thinking about getting out of here. Sam was in her deep thought while Clover just stared at her annoyingly. But suddenly, Alex caught everyone's attention when she said something interesting.

"Hey Sam, Clover can you just check out my pockets? I think I have something there that can help us" she said.

"Which pocket is it Alex? You have like 7 pockets or something based on your clothing" Sam asked her friend.

"Well, it's a difficult to explain, but I think that there is a freezer spray in one of my… butt pockets" Alex said embarrassed, causing everyone in the cell to shout out loud.

"WHAAAAAAATTTT!?" they all reacted.

"You gotta be kidding me! Are you telling us that you had a freezer spray in your ass all this time!?" Clover asked outrageous.

"I didn't know that until I sat on my butt. I heard a few crack sounds coming from there so I thought there was something in one of my butt pockets. It might not be broken but still…" before she could explain Sam interrupted her friend.

"Alex! Why didn't you tell us that you had one!?" she asked her.

"Why? Well, it is embarrassing when you tell someone that you have an object close to your butt. I mean, what if it was a mobile phone? I could have crushed it" she said awkwardly.

"Really? You mean its embarrassing even if you are abducted and are in danger of being sold as a prostitute?" Clover asked her friend as she and Sam facepalmed. But Alex just shrugged.

"Look, I just have my reasons! Anyway, one of you has to grab the freezer spray in my butt pocket. Any volunteers?" she asked her friends and the Dubois family.

Tom immediately spoke up. "Not me! I'm a married man so I can't touch other women's behinds inappropriately" he said while sitting close to his wife.

Jazmine sighed and decided to speak up. "I would gladly do that. Besides we are girls so it doesn't really matter" she said while Alex smiled at her. The black haired girl bent over and showed them her butt in tight jeans. While standing in that position, Tom couldn't help but admire Alex's firm behind.

"Holy sh*t! Is that ass for real? She must be training a lot in order to get that type of form!" Tom thought in his perverted ways. Sarah noticed this and punched Tom in the face. She would not allow her husband to be taken by some other females.

Jazmine searched Alex's butt pocket (with no problems) and found her freezer spray. But she didn't know how to use it.

"Um Alex, do you know how to use this?" she asked here.

"Sure! Just give it to me and I will do the rest" Alex answered her question.

She managed to spray their ties, so they could easily get rid of them. They smashed them to the ground and they were broken. Then Alex sprayed the door until it became completely frozen. Once frozen, it became easy for her to kick it down. Now they were free from captivity. They all managed to make it outside the building, where the Freemans and the 3 wandering strangers stood. Huey was relieved that Jazmine and her family were okay. Robert became suddenly interested in Sam, Clover and Alex. Riley just shrugged.

After a little break and discussion it was time to say goodbye. Yamane declared that he would now take over the leadership of the checkpoint. He gave them all permission to pass through the gate. This was very unusual in Nipponichi, to do something like that for half-anime characters. Just on the other side of the checkpoint the Freemans and the women from Woohp had a little chat with each other.

"So you are not coming with us to Konoha?" Huey asked the three ladies.

Sam nodded. "Yes! We appreciate the offer though. But right now we are tired of travelling. So we have decided to return home. Also we need to warn our mayor of these coming events" Sam explained.

"You have also a mayor? Oh, what's he like? Is he some kind of rich old guy and sh*t?" Riley suddenly asked.

"Well he is rich, but he can also be extremely annoying sometimes. Especially when he wants us to meet with him" Clover said while she slumped a little.

"True, but Gerry is really a nice guy! He is always so helpful to the townspeople of Woohp" Alex said.

"Well, that's very different from our former mayor" Huey said remembering Woodcrest's greedy old mayor.

"It's been a really great pleasure in meeting you Freemans and Dubois. I hope that we will see each other someday. Perhaps you can come visit us in Woohp" Sam said.

"Oh, I got an idea Sam! How about me, you, Alex and Clover find ourselves a nice…" before Robert could continue, Huey punched him in his face and sent him flying. He just sighed at his grandfather's perverted behaviour.

"Well, guess this is where we say goodbye" Huey said trying to smile a little.

As they all said goodbye to each other, the Freemans, the Dubois and the three wandering strangers they encountered continued their path to the east. They were still going to reach Konoha. But what new challenges lay ahead of them?

_**To be continued…..**_

**Characters belong to their respective owners.**


	11. Wandering Part 3

**Author's note: This is chapter 11. Warning: Contains mature language, alcohol and drugs.**

**Chapter 11: Wandering Part 3**

_Eastern Shiyaki Forest Nipponichi 1 day after the incident at Hakone_

Previously Huey and co. was captured by some corrupt officials near the Hakone checkpoint. With tough luck they managed to break free with the help of three wandering strangers and three half-anime characters from the town of Woohp. Once they had defeated the corrupt officials, Huey and co. continued their journey to Konoha, accompanied by Mugen, Jin and Fuu. However the road to the Leaf Village is quite dangerous and there us no telling what awaits ahead of them.

Now they have entered the Eastern Shiyaki Forest. Much like the western part, it has many tall trees. However the landscape is much flatter than the more mountainous Western Shiyaki Forest. Some places in nature are quite open and consists only of green hills. But as the company travel through the forest, Fuu starts her irritating tantrums.

"Oooohhh, I'm soooooo huuuungry!" she said, much to the annoyance of the others, especially Mugen.

"Quit your whining! We are all hungry here, not just you!" he said.

"And granddad says I'm annoying?" Riley thought while eyeing his grandfather and Fuu at the same time. "Hah, bullsh*t!" he added to his thoughts.

Despite this little irritation, they all kept walking on the road through the silence of the nature. Suddenly, Jin decided to ask Huey something important. Being among the most silent of this group, they enjoyed talking to each other.

"Hey. I know it might be difficult for you to understand this. But do you intend to join this battle, even though your kind has nothing to do with it?" he asked Huey.

Huey took a deep breath before he answered. "I don't know if I'm ever going to choose a side. But if the people of Konoha will help us then there is no point in turning away. Besides, this Councilman Kenshin Himura sounds like an honourable man compared to others I've heard about. So I will think about" he answered and begin to close his eyes.

Jin did exactly the same. "I understand" he said silently.

After walking for 5 minutes, they came across a sign. Now they were relived. They had reached a local village in the forest called Sakigawa. The sign was formed like a squirrel, or probably a fish-frog-squirrel.

"Finally we can get some food! I'm starving" Fuu said gleefully.

"I think we also need a place to stay, the sun is going down. Hopefully we can sleep here" Tom said with his wife agreeing to him.

"I don't know. Sakigawa sounds very familiar somehow. It's like I've been here before" Mugen said

"Oh we have been in so many villages, and they all have the same name!" Fuu retorted starting to get annoyed by Mugen's laziness.

"Let's just go inside! I am hungry and I need food!" Robert said and they proceeded towards the village.

_Sakigawa_

The village was very different from what Huey and the others expected. Sure it was a feudal-inspired village with buildings and stuff, but they didn't expect a village of yakuza, gangsters, junkies, alcoholics and angry racist mobs. The view was not pretty. Outside a building, Marechiyo Omadea, Chouji Akimichi and Heymans Breda were all smoking marihuana. They all sat close to the building's wall. They began to speak to each other in a completely messed up way.

"Oh noooooo, now I seeeee sooooome stupid pink elephaaaaants" Marechiyo said because he was high as Hell.

"Youuu areeeee an elephant you stupid fatass" Breda said while he pointed towards Marechiyo.

"F*****CK YOUUUUUU, why don't you stop eating hotdogs, you fat son of a bitch" Marechiyo retorded while flipping Breda off.

"You could use your noble-ass money to loose a few pounds, but no instead you always ramble about work is so hard!" Breda said.

"Hey! Why are you always targeting me? Chouji is from a noble family as well!" Marechiyo said while motioning to Chouji who sat beside him.

"Oh yeah Chouji, why did you come here in the first place? Do you mind telling us why?" Breda asked his shinobi friend.

Chouji breathed marijuana before he spoke up. "You really want to know? I tell you why! Yesterday, I confessed to Shikamaru my true feelings towards him. And do you know what he said? He said to me sorry Chouji but I'm married to Temari! And I say like what but I have always loved you! I can't believe that he would marry that Sand Village slut! So he is married to her, Ino is probably having buttsex with Sasuke and I am just sitting here pissing myself off! Do you know what would be a miracle? If I could go back in time 4 years earlier and say to myself: hey Chouji start asking this boy on a date" Chouji finished his bitter speech while he continued to smoke.

"Whoa! That's pretty messed up sh*t dude!" Marechiyo remarked.

Huey and the others also noticed a couple of folks extremely drunk. They were outside a bar where Jean Havoc was the bartender. He became irritated by the presence of those two drunken customers. The two drunken guys were Ryuji Sugoro and Kiba Inuzuka. They were also completely messed up due to intoxication.

"For the last time boys, get the Hell out of my sight!" Havec snapped angrily.

Kiba just laughed. "Screw you a**hole! I am the future Hokage of the Leaf Village! So you can just….." before Kiba could finish his speech, he vomited on the ground, much to the disgust of Havoc.

Ryuji on the other hand started to pee on the bar's wall completely drunk. "Oh God it feels so good pissing out the sh*t in my d*ck" he said as he let out a large burp. Havec saw this and became more enraged.

"OHH GODDAMNIT! Why on earth did I ever come to this village in the first place!? I'm moving back to Konoha!" he said angrily.

And the most disgusting view Huey and co. had was actually Toji Suzuharza trying to take a sh*t on a garbage can. Everyone was so disgusted. Sarah covered her daughter's eyes with her hands, but she threw up on the ground after seeing Toji. Tom, Robert and Fuu were very uncomfortable with this. Tom said to the gang.

"Hey guys! How about we turn around and leave this place!" Tom said with his raised voice.

"I agree! This place looks like a junkyard!" Robert said.

"Well it's either this place or nothing. So you wanna find a place to sleep or what?" Mugen asked them casually.

"How can you be so calm about this place?" Fuu asked him

Mugen merely scratched his neck. "Well what can I say? I grew up in a place like this" he answered her.

"Let's just find some place to sleep. That's all we need" Huey said silently. Tom, Robert and Fuu knew better than to argue, so they all moved on to find a place to rest.

After wandering through the streets of alcohol and tobacco, they finally managed to find a nice tavern. It was not as big as the Freeman's back in Woodcrest, but it was better than nothing. They all sat at a large table. It was enough seats for the company to sit at. As they were tired of all this wandering, a waiter approached them. He was a young boy with short black hair. His personality was very timidly. His name was Hanataro Yamada. He smiled to the group.

"H-Hello th-there people, wh-what can I get you?" he asked them all.

"Water, and some meat if you have" Mugen said.

"O-Okay, but the o-only meat we have is swine" the timid waiter said.

"Did you just say meat? Dayum we take it!" Robert said happily.

As they waited for their order, Riley couldn't help but to laugh at Hanataro. "Yo, that nigga is way to shy to be a waiter!" he said as he observed the waiter.

"It's not just him. Look at the kid with a lollipop in his mouth" Huey said as he motioned towards another waiter with a ponytail on his brown hair. This waiter was also like Hanataro very clumsy and timid. His name was Rin Tsubokura and he was addicted to candy. What Huey and the others could see was that he was in conflict with some very customers. The Freemans and the Dubois recognized those customers. He was a black-skinned man with afro-puffs on his head. He wore a white t-shirt and blue lethal jeans. This man was Riley's idol and a former famous rapper: Otis Jenkins aka Thugnificent. Joining him was two of his new additions to his Lethal Interjection Crew: Suigetsu Hozuki, a shinobi from the Hidden Mist Village and Renzo Shima, a very carefree exorcist. They got into an altercation with the clumsy waiter.

"Dayum nigga! What kind of stupid sh*t is this? It tastes like an elephant's ass!" Thugnificent barked as he didn't like the food he was served.

"Have you been putting sugar on this meat?" Suigetsu asked casually.

"I-I-I'm s-so s-sorry guys! Instead of salt I accidentally used sugar instead! I-I'm terribly sorry!" the idiotic waiter said, trying to come up with an excuse. However Thugnificent kept attacking him.

"Nigga I own this place! So you better keep your eyes peeled! Why are you a waiter in the first place? Shouldn't you be a housekeeper or something?" he asked irritably. However he noticed the Freemans and Dubios sitting on the edge and he smiled.

"Hey! Riley, Tom and that stupid old motherf**ka where have you all been?" he suddenly asked in his cheerful and happy mood. Renzo and Suigetsu became confused. The Freemans and Tom all walked over to his table. Riley was especially glad to see him.

"You know these guys boss?" Renzo asked him.

"Yeah, Riley here is ma little homie! Ain't that right little homie?" he asked Riley who just nodded happily. Huey and Robert however was not so necessarily happy to see him. Robert had difficulties with him in the past, but time is all gone.

"So what's brings you all here then? Are you on vacation or some sh*t?" Thugnificent asked them, but Huey just said.

"It doesn't really matter right now. We need a place to sleep." He said. But Thuginifcent just interrupted him.

"Don't worry! Ma man Ganju Shiba in the bar will fix your rooms. I will also get Hanataro and Rin to assist him. In the meantime, how about some of ma cool rap? Do you remember Eff Grandad?" he asked them.

But Huey and Robert had enough of his stupid song. "NOOOOOOO!" they said. But Riley was happy and he wanted it. "YEEEEEAAAAAHHHH!" he said.

_10 minutes later_

Huey and the others were now sitting in their rooms. They all had three different rooms. In Room 1 slept Sarah, Jazmine and Fuu. In Room 2 slept Jin, Mugen and Tom. The last Room 3 housed the Freeman family. Their bed was actually a bunk bed composing of three different beds. Huey was sitting on the lowest bed. Riley and his grandfather had gone out for a moment. Riley wanted to talk with Thugnificent, while Robert tried to stop his grandson. Huey was then alone for himself in the room. He had actually taken out the pass of his kimono. The young boy observed it for a moment. He was thinking about Kenshin. Was he doing alright? Huey kept thinking about that smiling samurai. Suddenly a knock came on the door and inside came Hanataro and his partner Ganju Shiba with pillows for their beds. Ganju was a muscular man with long black hair and dressed in his feudal clothes. He and Hanataro noticed Huey staring on the pass and decided to ask him if he was okay.

"Hey what's with the long face? Are you sad or something?" Ganju asked him.

Huey tried to deny it. "It's nothing really. I'm just tired that's all" he replied to Ganju.

Hanataro was very curious about that pass and so was Ganju. "What is this piece of paper you keep staring at? Is it a letter?" Hanataro asked. But Huey decides this time not to lie.

"It's the pass of Kenshin Himura. He gave it to me so I could travel to Konoha and ask for help to my people. Ever since he let us escaped, I still think about him" Huey answered.

Hanataro and Ganju awed at him. Huey noticed this and became confused. Did he say something wrong?

"Kenshin Himura? You mean THE Kenshin Himura from the Council of Yuu?" Ganju asked him. Huey merely nodded.

"Holy smokes! You must be one lucky guy meeting this councilman. Most of the council's members tend to live in seclusion and they rarely show themselves in public" Ganju said amazed.

"Hey if you are granted access to the meeting chambers, could you say hi for our friend? You see, he is also a member of this council" Hanataro said, catching Huey's attention.

"Really who is he?" Huey asked getting little bit interested.

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki. His is a Substitute Soul Reaper with orange coloured hair. When you first meet him, he might be sort of a dandelion. However as you get to know him better, he will always protect those in need. He sticks out no matter what until the very end. One Hell of a guy if you ask me" Ganju said while he thought about his carrot topped friend.

Huey despite being himself smiled a little. He was beginning to find interest in this Ichigo Kurosaki. "Ichigo, huh? I will see what I can do. Based on what you guys tell me, he sounds like a brave fighter" Huey said.

"Yeah, he can also be a good friend" Hanataro remarked. Now Huey wanted to ask something about this village, about why it was completely messed up? Both Ganju and Hanataro didn't exactly know what to say.

"Well, it's impossible to say, but I think since we are now in a civil war, sh*t stuff happens" Ganju said simply while Hanataro nodded. Huey then decided to get some sleep. Both Ganju and Hanataro went out to finish the rest of their work. In just a few seconds, Huey was in his complete sleep.

**Author's note: This is chapter 11. Pretty messed up and stuff. However the nest chapter is going to include some action. It will not be Konoha but something else: Hope you all enjoyed this one, well except for the alcohol and stuff.**

_**To be continued…..**_

**Characters belong to their respective owners.**


	12. Wandering Part 4 (Final Part)

**Author's note: This is the final part of the Wandering chapters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Wandering Part 4**

_Sakigawa, Eastern Shiyaki Forest, Nipponichi_

As night fell over the village of Sakigawa, things didn't seem so peaceful. For unbeknownst to the troubled villagers, a darkness was approaching Sakigawa. Deep inside the forests surrounding the village, dark creatures were descending among the woods. Rouge ninjas leaped on the trees while Hollows and Akumas emerged from the shadows. A secret meeting was taking place there and standing in the middle was a strange figure dressed in black robes. He was having a discussion with his three underlings. We all recognize Zaku Abumi and Tesla Lindocruz, but the third member was a strange black-haired girl with yellow eyes and purple-blue spiked hair. She was dressed in a punk-gothic style. Despite her appearance of a teenager, she was older. Her name was Road Kamelot, a human who followed the way of the Noah. They all appeared before this mysterious figure. He was the first to speak.

"You all know why you have been summoned here, right?" he asked the three.

"Yes sir. We have strict orders from the Dark One to attack Sakigawa and capture the important targets. According to my scouts they are sleeping somewhere in this village. Shouldn't be a problem" she stated much to the dark figure's pleasure.

"Ah, you are such a remarkable girl Road Kamelot. There's no wonder why the Dark One choose you to lead this mission. Hopefully you will do better than Gohei and Yura" he said as the young girl smiled evilly.

Meanwhile Zaku and Tesla were not amused by Road. They also tried to gain the dark figure's favour by claiming they were better than her.

"So you are leading this mission huh? Big deal! I bet that a girl like you couldn't even tell the difference between cuteness and ugliness" Zaku said sarcastically. Tesla laughed at Zaku's comment. However Road didn't necessarily seem offended by it and sighed in annoyance. The dark figure drew out his poisonous Zanpakuto and angrily tried to attack both Zaku and Tesla. However, they barley managed to dodge his attack. They both stood in fear of this dark figure.

"Why don't you lab rats shut up!? Haven't you forgotten that you two and that walking metal friend of yours are in danger of being purged? Get your minds together! Now go! Leave us alone for a minute!" he ordered them and Zaku and Tesla did exactly what they were told. Road then engaged in a conversation with him alone.

"Sir, what exactly is the plan of the attack?" she asked him. The dark figure gave her an enormous grin on his face.

"Oh, that's simple my dear. You see, the moment Tesla releases his Resureccion, things will get ugly. Once he releases it, he will no longer be an Arrancar. He will be a mindless beast" he concluded making Road laugh a little.

"Wow, the Dark One really has punished him hasn't he?" she asked him who merely laughed in return.

"Yes. I'm in charge of this secret program of his. As you may know, Sosuke Aizen is nothing but a pet to be exploited with. He is begging the Dark One to protect him, while he seeks to overthrow him as well. But we have all plans for Aizen. However regarding this new source of power, the master wanted to find some extraordinary beasts as test subjects. The Hollows or more specifically the Arrancars become the perfect specimen. But now you must go young girl. I can't show me appearance here for to long. Now that we are alone, can you say what your mission is my dear?" he said with gleefully eyes.

"My mission is to attack Sakigawa, and then capture the half-anime scumbags that infest this place. The Dark One wants them dead!" she said, much to the amusement of her superior.

_Inside the streets of Sakigawa_

All the villagers were not prepared. In just a few minutes, rouge ninja threw kunai bombs at the streets and large explosions took place. The villagers were running around screaming in fear. Before they knew it, Hollows and Akumas marched through the streets and attacked them relentlessly. However, some of the inhabitants who were previously drunk or messed up started to fight these invaders. At the entrance Marechiyo, Chouji and Breda were sticking together in order to fight those monsters. Marechiyo was fighting by using his Zanpaktou, Gegetsuburi. Chouji was using his body modifying techniques. And Breda was just using his gun. They all stood together as Hollows and Akumas marched towards the entrance.

"Damn it, how many of them are there? They just keep coming!" Marechiyo said while trying to watch his own back.

"I don't know, but obviously these bastards don't serve the emperor" Breda said while firing his gun. He managed to put a lot of bullets through the heads of Akumas and Hollows.

"Before I came here, there was a similar attack going on in Huzo west of here. Perhaps these are the same forces that purged the village?" Chouji asked as he desperately tried to fight the enemies.

Elsewhere near the bar, Jean Havoc was shooting the rouge ninjas with his shotgun. He also had a cigar in his mouth. Assisting him were the previously intoxicated Kiba Inuzuka and Ryuji Sugoro. Kiba had also brought with him his dog Akamaru. Together they were all successful in halting the attacks.

"Oh crap! Now I'm really interested in moving back to Konoha" Havoc said as he noticed was trashed his bar were.

"Well I agree with you pal! I only came here to drown my sorrow in liquor, not to fight these punks, right Akamaru?" Kiba asked his dog who merely barked in agreement.

"C'mon guys! Let's beat the Hell out of these jackasses!" Ryuji said as he was engaged in a combat with two gorilla-looking Hollows.

The trio plus the dog managed to handle themselves very well, despite rouge ninjas, Hollows and Akumas pouring into Sakigawa. Meanwhile at Thugnificent's tavern, Thugnificent, Suigetsu and Renzo were also fighting against the invaders. Thugnificent was very upset that they had trashed his place and he shot every enemy troop with his pistols.

"DIE YOU STUPID BITCHASS MOUTHERF***^KAAAAS!" he angrily shouted as he shot the enemy one by one. Suigetsu and Renzo merely sweat dropped at his behaviour. However, they wanted to ask him something.

"Hey Boss! Are those friends of yours safe? Do have you checked on them?" Suigetsu asked Thugnificent as he cut some Hollows with his sword.

"What do you mean…..OH DAYUM!" Thugnificent cursed while he began running towards the guestrooms.

"You go help them Boss! In the meantime, we will see if we can come up with an escape route or something!" Renzo said as he fought alongside Suigetsu using his staff.

But suddenly while the two proud members of the Lethal Interjection Crew defended their place, a strong sonic wave was blown towards them. As a result, they were blown away until they crashed into the wall. They both had a hard hit on their backs. As they struggled to get up, they could see two dark appearances coming from the dust of the sonic wave. It was Zaku Abumi and Tesla Lindocruz. Zaku merely smirked at Suigetsu, while he widened at him.

"You are… aren't you Orochimaru's lapdog? Zaku Abumi wasn't it?" Suigetsu asked him in a widened state.

"Heh, that's right fish face! And you must be the swordsman who was part of that queer Sasuke's group, along with that red-haired slut and that orange-haired retard right?" Zaku asked him sarcastically while mocking Suigetu's former partners. Suigetsu merely gritted his sharp teeth in anger.

"Hey Suigetsu, who's he? Is he your former war buddy or something?" Renzo asked his partner. But Suigetsu replied: "No. He's no friend of mine".

"By the order of the Dark One, we are here the capture the half-anime characters that lurks around here. Where are they?" Tesla asked them while drawing his Zanpaktuto and pointed it towards them. However both Suigetsu and Renzo were not technically intimidated by the slim Arrancar, especially since he was dressed like a pirate.

"Sorry mate! We don't have any kinds of these in our town, savvy?" Suigetsu said in a mockingly English accent while Renzo laughed. Tesla became very irritated by the young white-haired man.

"You dare making fun of me!? Very well, I will show you what it means by defying the might of the Dark One's legions!" Tesla said angrily while he raised his Zanpakuto in the air. Zaku was enjoying this. "Oh yeah, he's going transform eh? Excellent!" he thought while he observed his partner. Suigetsu and Renzo became cautious.

"Crush! Verruga!" Tesla said his release command. His Resurrección was then activated. Usually when releasing his Zanpakuto, he would become a giant boar-like Hollow with a mask, a mane and a pair of tusks. His body would have markings on his chest. But as Tesla began transforming, dark aura appeared around him. Both his legs and mane became black coloured. His boar-like mask remained, but the tusks grew longer than his form would usually have. His body became purple and his eyes as well. This was no ordinary Resurrección. This was a form of twisted and tainted magic similarly what Gohei Himura had. This resulted in not only shocking Suigetsu and Renzo, but Zaku as well. He was very scared of this strange power. Tesla was now screaming in pain as the dark aura closed all around him.

"What the Hell's going on here!?" Zaku asked shockingly while he took a few steps from the twisted Tesla. It was like Tesla was hurt on the inside.

"I-I-I MUST OBEY! OBEY! OBEEEEEEEYYYYY!" Tesla shouted as he angrily crushed the surrounding buildings in the area. Renzo and Suigetsu managed to get on top of the roof before they were taken by Tesla's mindless attacks. They kept observing this twisted Arrancar in his released form. Zaku stood on the roof of a building a few meters away from the tavern and watched in horror. All the villagers also noted that there was a mindless monster in the village. Marechiyo, Chouji, Breda, Havoc, Kiba, Akamaru and Ryuji all saw the monster running rampart. They decided to get away from there as fast as possible. But the Arrancar did not only attack villagers. In fact, Tesla was so uncontrollable that he even attacked his allies. Hollows, Akumas and rouge ninjas were slaughtered without remorse.

Elsewhere, on at the entrance of Sakigawa, Road Kamelot watched the rampage with amusement in her face. "So this is the transformation "he" was talking about. Interesting" she remarked while observing Tesla from afar. An Akuma appeared before her and bowed in respect.

"Mistress, Tesla Lindocruz is completely uncontrollable! He is attacking our forces! What are your orders?" he asked desperately.

Road merely sighed. "Then order our forces to retreat! I think one twisted Arrancar alone is enough to destroy a village and the vermin that lives there" she ordered the Akuma who immediately went off to warn his allies.

Meanwhile on the tavern's roof, Suigetsu and Renzo watched the Arrancar destroying everything on his path in madness. It was not long before they were joined by Chouji and the others. At the moment the tavern was probably the best place to stay because the tavern was closer to the forests than the bar.

"Dude, we seriously need the get out of here! This beast keeps attacking the village rampantly!" Ryuji said.

"I agree Bon. I think it's important that Konoha and the council are notified of this event! Our enemies are closing by!" Renzo said while calling his friend's nickname.

"So that means Sakigawa is lost? And all the villagers who perished" Chouji said sadly while Kiba put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Chouji. Those bastards will pay for this bloodshed!" Kiba said as he gritted his teeth.

"But how do we get out of this hellhole? The Leaf Village is just 2 hours from here!" Marechiyo asked his buddies.

Suddenly Breda got an idea and asked his former colleague about something important. "Hey Havoc, do you still own this truck you used to drive?"

"Well, technically yes. But its motor had broken down somehow so I decided have it fixed." Havoc answered Breda.

"Well who fixed it?" Suigetsu asked him.

"Actually it was your….." before he could answer they all heard a large honking sound coming from the backyard of the tavern. They all ran to the other side to check out who it was. When saw the reason behind this sound, everyone made outrageous faces.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Havoc said outrageous as he observed his truck which had technically been pimped by Thugnificent. It was no longer an old truck, but a modern truck with gangster –like changes to it. In the driver's seat sat Thugnificent with his head outside the left window.

"Hey boys! Get your asses down here yo! We are leaving!" he shouted to them. They went down to the truck. Most of the group went inside the cargo of the truck while Suigetsu and Havoc went inside the front and sat on the two remaining seats. Havoc sat in the middle and Suigetsu sat on the right. However Havoc suddenly grabbed Thugnificent by his collar.

What did you do to my truck?! I said fix it, not pimp it!" he angrily lashed against the rapper.

"Yo, chill out bro! Pimpin' is fixin' don't you get it?" Thugnificet answered while pushing away Havoc's strangle.

Meanwhile inside the cargo, Huey and co. had actually been sitting there while the rest were out fighting. It was not just them but, Hanataro, Ganju, Rin, Toji (who was unconscious) and other villagers that barley made it to the truck. As they were all inside trying to lick their wounds, everyone could hear a giant crushing sound coming from behind. They were all cautious of this. Huey and Riley decided to briefly peek outside what it was. The doors of the cargo were briefly opened and they went to them in order for them to see. As they briefly watched outside they were both horrified by what they saw. It was the twisted version of Tesla himself standing on the ground that once was a tavern. He had destroyed it and now, they had been discovered.

"Oh Sh*t!" Huey said simply.

As Thugnificent noticed this, he immediately stomped on the pedal and took the steering. The truck was going very fast for its size. Huey and Riley still stood by the briefly opened doors and watched the giant Arrancar just staring at them. Before they knew it, Tesla actually started to chase after them in fast speed. This was bad.

"Everyone, the beast is following us!" Huey said to all in the cargo as they all screamed in horror. As the truck was leaving the village drove into the forest, Tesla was still chasing after them. Thugnificent drove through bushes, trees and small rivers. Both Suigetsu and Havoc was very scared of either being killed by Tesla, or Thugnificent's insane driving.

"Hey Boss! Do you know what way we are going?" Suigetsu asked him.

"I'm trying ma best here! Once we are through this forest we will reach the main road to Konoha starting on a cliff!" the driver said as he was struggling to avoid any potential dangers with a giant and fast enemy tagging behind them.

Huey and the others still observed Tesla as he was knocking down trees that stood on his way. He was desperate to catch these vermin, for the glory of the Dark One. Meanwhile in the inner sections of the cargo Ganju and the others decided to come up with attacks in order to slow the enemy down.

"This special Shiba firework is to important to be wasted. Why don't I throw some cherry bombs? That will slow him down!" Ganju said while the others listened to him.

"But do you think it will affect him? I mean, he is completely twisted from before! Renzo said.

"Well at least it's better than nothing!" Chouji said.

Before they could start their attack, they found themselves jumping in the air. Apparently, they had now reached the main road to Konoha, Mokuyama Highway. The truck came to the highway from the forest and proceeded to drive along the Cliffside. The passengers in the cargo struggled to get a hold for themselves amidst the commotion. Meanwhile Havoc snapped at Thugnificent as usual.

"Control the vehicle you dic*head!" he cursed while the driver merely grunted.

"Its not like it's easy to drive when some big-ass Arrancar is chasing you, is it!?" he snapped back at Havoc. Meanwhile Suigetsu discovered something terrible. Tesla was still chasing them on the highway. He was approaching them in high speed. Meanhwile, Kiba and Chouji threw some kunai-bombs in order to slow it down, but it didn't help.

"Damn it! He still keeps chasing us!" Kiba said.

"Hey guys! We're approaching a tunnel! We're saved!" Tom said to everyone as he had watched a window to the front of the truck.

And it was true. They came to a tunnel that was very small to fit for the giant chasing Arrancar. The tunnel went deep inside a large mountain. Therefore it was impossible for Tesla to even climb around it in order to reach them. While inside, all were relieved that they were saved. Or so they thought.

"Hey Boss! Do you hear a chopping sound or something?" Suigetsu asked him, who merely nodded while focusing his attention on the road.

Once outside the tunnel, a new threat emerged. It was not Tesla, but it something else. It was a flying black chopper piloted by both Road and Zaku. They had been tracking them while Tesla was chasing them from the village. Now it was actually starting to lower itself in order to chase the truck directly. Inside, Road and Zaku merely smirked.

"I didn't make all the way through the third grade for nothing" Road said while steering the chopper. She was trying the lock on the truck as her target.

"We will blast those fools to ashes!" Zaku said while watching the truck.

Meanwhile everyone on the truck was fearful that another enemy was chasing them. "Oh crap! Now we have a flying enemy following us!" Mugen said while observing the chopper chasing them. Apparently the chopper was preparing to fire its missiles. It was actually nearing the truck now. Everyone was shocked. Was this the end? However the dramatic mood broke suddenly down when Ganju shouted towards the helicopter.

"EAT THIS YOU PUSSIES!" he shouted as he shot his Shiba firework towards the helicopter. Everyone was amazed by this. The firework actually hit the helicopter and it began to loose balance. Both Road and Zaku screamed in shock. They were actually unable to even steer it.

"DAMN IT! THAT FAT BASTARD HIT US! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" she shouted angrily as the helicopter was flying towards the vale in the area. Menwhile, Ganju just mooned them and gave them his finger.

"SAYONARA FU**ERS! I SEE YOU IN HELL!" he said as the other people in the cargo (except for Toji) sweat dropped at him. They couldn't believe that they were saved by a clown like him.

But Huey was actually glad that they had all survived. Now they were nearing it. They were nearing Konoha.

**Author's note: Well that's the last of the Wandering chapters. I know it was longer than most, but still, it was enjoyable.**

_**To be continued…..**_

**Characters belong to their respective owners.**


	13. Life of the Rebels

**Author's note: As promised, this chapter will feature Konoha.**

**Chapter 13: Life of the Rebels**

_Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Northern Nipponichi_

Konoha is the main centre of the rebels. Founded by two childhood friend ninjas, the village eventually grew up to become a big city. Some tall buildings had emerged while most of the old buildings still remained, not to mention that the village went through the industrialization. As the civil war ravaged the country, Konoha became among the most important cities of the rebels. Most of the ninjas resented the emperor, so every hidden village joined the rebel's side in the battle. But today, not only ninjas make up the population of Konoha. Other groups opposing the monarchy such as soul reapers, alchemists, half-demons, exorcists, mobsters, samurais, claymores and full demons all had their little niches in the city, making Konoha a true melting pot of cultures. Furthermore, all these different groups interacted with each other friendly as they all had a common enemy in the emperor and his lackeys. Now let's take a look into the daily life of the population in Konoha shall we?

_In the streets of Konoha_

The streets of Konoha were bustling with both people and vehicles. But there were few cars here. Driving on a scooter was a light blue-haired ex-samurai and his four eyed idiotic friend. Their names were Gintoki Sakata and Shinpachi Shimura. These two friends worked for a newspaper company in Konoha. In fact, they were delivery boys and would usually give out newspapers to anyone they would meet on their way. However they were also noted for their laziness and their stupidity. As they were driving through the streets in full speed, Shinpachi asked his lazy partner.

"Hey Gintoki, how much was the rent we paid?" he asked Gintoki.

Gintoki merely poked in his ear while driving. "Huh? What rent?" he said in his casual voice.

"Are you kidding me!? You were supposed to pay the rent we were given! What were you doing last night Gintoki?" Shinpachi asked him while freaking out.

"Huh? Oh, I was at the bar last night playing some dice with that jerk Kazuma Kuwabara. I lost 30 yen to him" he said as Shinpachi freaked out more.

"For crying out loud, when will you stop wasting money on something stupid as that!?" he asked him. But Gintoki became irritated by his black haired partner. He turned around to lash out against him.

"Hey you shut up, four eyes! I will do whatever I want so you….." before he could continue Shinpachi shouted in fear.

"EYES ON THE ROAD, WERE GONNA CRASHHH!" he said while Gintoki began losing control of the scooter. They were now driving in full speed. Meanwhile outside a café, some barrels of flour was standing outside the entrance. Now that Gintoki was unable to steer the scooter, they both crashed into the barrels of flour. As they crashed, their scooter was seriously damaged while both Gintoki and Shinpachi were covered in flour. It was quite a ruckus they had caused. Two employees of the café Keigo Asano and Tatsuki Arisawa went outside to check on the chaos and Keigo flipped out.

"Oh no, they crashed into our barrels. Those flours were the only ones we had left!" Keigo said as Tatsuki became enraged. She went to the two newspaper guys and cracked her fists. Both Gintoki and Shinpachi were scared of her.

"YOU DUMBASSES, THOSE BARRELS WERE VERY VITAL FOR THE CAFÉ! YOU TWO BETTER HAVE INSURANCES FOR BOTH THE VEHICLE AND YOUR HEALTH!" Tatuski angrily shouted down towards the two as they both screamed before she delivered them a karate kick.

_Inside the café_

While this commotion kept going outside, Allen Walker and Edward Elric were sitting inside along their girlfriends Lenalee Lee and Winry Rockbell plus Edward's younger brother Alphonse Elric. They had booked a table with five seats. Lenalee was a woman with sea-green hair that had two high pigtails. Like Allen, she was also an exorcist. Winry was a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was Edward's mechanic as well as a childhood friend of the Elric brothers. Alphonse Elric had his soul attached to a large suit of armour. It was due to a terrible mistake the brothers made when were younger. However, no one despised Alphonse because his appearance. This was most likely due to his kindness and helpfulness. The girls had already ordered their food and they were all waiting for them. They had also noticed all this commotion going outside.

"What was that? It sounded like a crash" Alphonse said while turning his head towards the window.

"Don't worry Al. It was probably a careless idiot or something" Edward answered his younger brother. He sat next Allen who had eye contact with Lenalee.

"It was nice of you to invite us to this café. The people working here seem nice. Don't you agree Winry?" Lenalee asked her blonde friend who sat right next to her.

"Yeah, sure" Winry said while she sighed. "Although it's not so often that Edward and I go out together" she suddenly grumbled while staring at Edward irritated.

Edward noticed this and asked her dumbfounded. "What? I'm a councilmember for Pete's sake! I can't just show my face in the open public!" Edward said while eyeing Winry with a similar irritated look.

Allen who noted that a conflict was brewing between Edward and Winry decided to change the subject. "So Lenalee and Winry what kind of food have you ordered for us all? You two came here before we could so I'm excited" he asked the girls who smiled in return.

"Oh nothing special, just some cookies and cakes" Lenalee said smiling.

"And we ordered your drinks as well" Winry added, causing Allen to chuckle and Edward to snap.

"Oh! Here it comes" Alphonse said, while the rest of the gang noticed a waitress coming towards them with cookies, cakes and drinks. She was dressed in a nice maiden dress and had a long orange coloured hair. She also had grey eyes. Her name was Orihime Inoue, a good friend of Lenalee and Winry. As she approached the table she smiled at everyone sitting.

"Hey guys! Here are your cookies and cakes. I hope you enjoy them!" Orihime said as she placed the cakes and cookies at their table.

"We most certainly will! They all look delicious!" Lenalee said smiling in return.

"Chocolate cakes, it smells so good!" Allen said while staring at the chocolate cakes.

"You are good in doing your job Orihime!" Alphonse said making her blush.

"Thanks Alphonse! Oh and here are your drinks" Orihime added as she placed one glass in front of everyone except for Alphonse. Allen got water, Lenalee got apple juice, Winry got orange juice and Edward got milk. While Allen, Lenalee and Winry were happy about their drinks, Edward was not. He just stared at his glass of milk outrageous.

"Well I hope it tastes good!" Orihime said as she left to continue her work.

As Orihime leaved, Edward stared at Winry furiously. "You" he said while staring at Winry.

"What?" Winry asked.

"Don't play dumb! You ordered this crap, didn't you!?" Edward attacked her while everyone stared at him.

"Brother! Calm down!" Alphonse said trying to call his angry brother down.

Winry stared back in irritation. "C'mon we have been through this before! If you don't drink milk you're gonna end up being tall as a shrimp!" she said angrily.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!?" Edward shouted so loud that not only everyone in the café could hear him, but the people outside as well.

_Just on the other side of the street_

At Ichiraku's Ramen bar, Naruto was sitting there along with his girlfriend Sakura Haruno. Joining them were their friends who also sat as couples: Shikamaru Nara, Temari, Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka. As they were waiting for their food, Sakura became irritated by the noise around were they sat.

"Geez, can't we at least get a moment of silence here? First it was those idiots with the scooter and then we hear midget's scream coming from the café." She said irritated.

"Relax Sakura. This is our life! Anyone who lives in Konoha deserves to have some fun. Besides, that shout was probably from Edward. That little pipsqueak" Naruto said while he mumbled his short friend's nickname.

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Kiba and Chouji? They just left yesterday without saying goodbye. Hinata was crying when I talked to her just a few minutes ago. Surely she misses Kiba" Ino said catching everyone's attention.

"Didn't Naruto and Kiba have an altercation just a few days ago? It was something about claiming the mantle of Hokage, right dumbass?" Sasuke asked while he eyed his idiotic teammate who twitched in return.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I he lost the Hokage election! Besides, all Kiba ever cared about was drinking and ticking people off, not to inspire the future generation" Naruto said as he eyed his rival. Things was about to get ugly here.

"But since you won the election you could at least have congratulated him for his campaign. But you didn't!" Sasuke said as he continued to eye Naruto.

"You don't know a damn thing about election campaigns, you student of a pedophile Michael Jackson rip off!" Naruto barked as he insulted Sasuke's mentor.

"You better watch your ass, you student of a perverted David Bowie rip off!" Sasuke lashed back while insulting Naruto's late mentor.

"Take that back you cold-hearted, selfish, heartless emo!" Naruto said as his face came closer to Sasuke's.

"Oh yeah, well you are an ignorant, stupid, loudmouthed faggot!" Sasuke lashed back as he and Naruto's eyes faced each other fierily. They were on the verge of starting a fight until their girlfriends tried to restrain them. Unfortunately, the conflict was not over yet.

"Hey Ino, can you at least try to get a hold on Sasuke?" Sakura asked Ino as she was restraining Naruto.

"Says you? You better get a hold on Mr Knucklehead, Sakura" Ino replied as she was restraining Sasuke. However Sakura twitched.

"What did you say, Ino-pig!?" Sakura angrily shouted towards her rival.

"Don't take that tone with me, Billboard Brow!" Ino angrily shouted back as the two women got close to each other. Now it was they who were on the verge of starting a fight.

As the couple were seen arguing with each other, Temari couldn't help but to laugh. "Well, this fun to watch I can't wait till they get children. What do you think about that, dear?" she asked her husband, but noticed that he was a little bit sad. "My love, are you alright?" she asked him concerned.

Shikamaru just turned his attention to her and tried to smile. "It's nothing. I'm just a little bit worried about Chouji. I wonder where he went?" he said to his wife who put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, he will come back soon. He is your friend after all" Temari said which made Shikamaru feeling a little bit happy. True they were friends, but after what happened a few days ago, were they still the same? He knew the reason of why Chouji left Konoha.

_Meanwhile in an alley close to Ichiraku_

The ally was very crowded with people but, also a lot of crime and mischief. Close to a pile of trash some 4 people were gambling by playing poker. Gambling was of course illegal, despite the Hokage herself being a gambler herself. Sitting around a large crate was Renji Abarai, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, Kazuma Kuwabarra and Kouga (Inuyasha). They were all gambling in the midst of the crowd. As they were playing Kouga asked his fellow players.

"Why are we playing in the open alley? You do realise that there are Shinsengumi around here? Not to mention the shinobi roof guards" he asked them as he watched around the environment.

"Eh screw that! Let's just finish this round before those black-dressed a**holes show up!" Renji said while watching his cards.

"None of you better cheat! Otherwise I'm gonna rip your balls off!" Kazuma said in his tough guy voice.

"Do you have any balls at all? You sound like a retard playing with his d*ck!" Grimmjow said his foulmouthed language.

"Shut up! I'm good at this you dumbass mother…" before Kazuma could finish, someone drove the people in the alley away. They wondered who it was. As they watched the other side of the ally, they could see the Shinsengumi coming towards them. Leading them was Vice-Commander Toushirou Hijikata with his cigarette in his mouth. The four gamblers gulped.

"Ah sh*t, how the Hell did they find us?" Renji asked as he was preparing to run

"I told you this would happen!" Kouga said to them.

_Elsewhere in Konoha_

There are so many things that happen in this city, both positive and negative things. We can see Roy Mustang visiting the Yamanaka flower shop in to buy some lovely flowers for his wife: Riza Hawkeye. At the hot springs, Rangiku Matsumoto and Momo Hinamori are relaxing and talking to each other, although Miroku are peeping on them, much to the anger of his wife Sango. And in front of the Hokage building, Clare and Tsunayoshi Sawada are seem walking together while discussing matters related to the Council of Yuu. It's just amazing! But how about we return our attention to Huey and co.? Well it won't be much.

_Outside the gates of Konoha_

The guards were standing in front of a pimped truck that was quite dirty. When they decided to check out the cargo, they found many sleeping figures. Among them were Huey and co. When the driver's door was opened Thugnificent fell out of the truck sleeping. They had spent the whole night trying to escape from trouble. As the leader of the guards Sai checked out the vehicle, he was approached by his close associate Juugo.

"Captain, we have confirmed that Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka and Suigetsu Hozuki are alive, but we also seem to have many different people here. Among them are two families of half-anime characters" he concluded his report while Sai nodded.

"I see. We must inform Chairman Yagami about this. A new council summit must be held. I think that a conflict is approaching Konoha" Sai said grimly as he watched the distant horizon.

**Author's note: Well this is how Konoha was introduced. What do you think? Next chapter will explore more.**

_**To be continued…..**_

**Characters belong to their respective owners.**


	14. In the Shadows of the War

**Author's note: This chapter will focus both on the enemy and Goku and his allies. Don't worry we will get back to Konoha in the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 14: In the Shadows of the War**

_Mokuyama Highway Northern Nipponichi_

When new of that the refugees of Sakigawa had escaped their invasion force. The Dark One immediately visited the Mokiyama Highway. He was now standing over the corpse of Tesla Lindocruz. His body had been completely messed up. He was back in his normal form, but he seemed so thinner and whiter. There was no doubt that the Arrancar was dead. He was dead after consuming so much of the dark energy. The Dark One continued to observe the dead Arrancar. Joining him were one of his important allies Sosuke Aizen. A former soul reaper, Aizen had defected from the Soul Society and had plans to become a god. However, his plans were foiled by the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki. Aizen had during his prison sentences been freed by the Dark One. But he was no longer the same undermining villain as he used to be. He was something else. He was sort an advisor to him.

"So this is what happens when Arrancars consume this energy?" the Dark One said while turning his head to Aizen.

"Yes, for some reason, they die when this power source of yours takes complete control over them. They also act in a totally different manner" Aizen said while giving him the overconfident look.

"Well, your pet Hollows still continue to intrigue me Aizen. However there is something more to them that I would to understand." The Dark One said.

"Well indeed, Dark One" Aizen said.

"Perhaps we could see what would happen if the stronger Arrancars were infected by my new power source. But it might be a little risky to use it on the Espadas you have gathered so far. Some of them have already defected from you while you where gone. Until that happens, we will still test this power on Numerôs and lower rank Arrancars. Is that clear Aizen?" the Dark One suddenly asked him.

"As you wish, master" Aizen said in respect.

Suddenly a dark portal opened and out of it came a man dressed in white clothes. He had black hair with a long ponytail attached to it. He was actually an alchemist called Solf J. Kimblee. As a former state alchemist, he was known as the Crimson Alchemist. Now he was one of the ten members of the New Hateocracy, a group formed by highly disillusioned figures of this society. Kimblee approached his master and took off his hat in respect.

"I apologize for this interruption Dark One, but our forces have found Zaku Abumi and Road Kamelot down in the vale. It appears that they survived the wreckage. What are your orders?" Kimblee asked in a respectful manner.

His master merely sighed. "I see. Then let us all go down to pass judgement on them. And make sure to clean up the mess here! Obviously, the council will send scouts here to find clues about the chase scene. Besides, the stench of death will pollute this wondrous nature" he said and both he and Aizen followed Kimblee into the portal.

_Down in the Vale_

The area in the vale was very flat. The only thing that surrounded the area was high mountains covered in trees. The vale was also very misty and you could barley see the sun. Amongst the green grass laid the wreckage of the helicopter. Zaku and Road stat on their knees with their hands tied waiting judgement. While Zaku was really scared of what was going to happen, Road was completely emotionless. Behind their backs, demons and human-like chimeras watched over them. Suddenly a dark portal appeared and the Dark One came out along with Kimblee and Aizen. The evil master merely stared at them in disapproval. Zaku was widening and began to shake.

"M-M-Master, p-please h-have mercy!" Zaku pleaded not to be punished. Road merely sighed in annoyance.

"And why should I, Zaku Abumi? Didn't I tell you that you were on the verge of being punished" their master simply stated.

"B-B-But it's not my fault! Tesla was loosing control and went out on rampage and when I and Road tried to follow those pests in a helicopter, they managed to hit us! It was Road who was steering the helicopter!" Zaku said desperately as he turned his attention to Road. She didn't seem scared of their master's appearance.

The Dark One crossed his arms and watched his two underlings for a moment. Then he came out with a statement. "The only one of you three who was failed this mission by dying is Tesla. You on the other hand, were lucky enough to survive the crash. That is why you are spared. Besides, even before this mission started, I had already decided that Tesla was the one to be killed. And so it happened" he concluded his judgement, although Zaku was still uneasy being in front of him despite being spared. Road merely smiled evilly. She know all along that they were not going to be killed.

"T-Thank you milord!" Zaku said as he immediately bowed his head towards him in respect.

"But you shinobi will now work under someone else" his dark master added.

Suddenly a dark portal emerged behind the Dark One and out came another member of the New Hateocracy. He was a white-skinned man with long black hair, and purple markings under his eyes. This old man was once a great shinobi of the Leaf, but now he is nothing but a twisted madman. His name is Orochimaru. As Orochimaru steps out of the portal, he notices Zaku and smirks.

"Hello Zaku. So nice to see you again" he said to Zaku as he became very uneasy.

"L-Lord Orochimaru what is the meaning of this!?" Zaku asked shockingly, as the creepy Sannin appeared before him.

"Isn't it obvious my little friend? Now that the poor dear Gohei is gone, you will now be working under me. This is going to be really fun" Orochimaru said as he licked his lips and chuckled a little.

"Orochimaru, Kimblee I will need to summon the whole New Hateocracry again for a very special mission. We must discuss how to undermine Konoha and the council. Now Orochimaru, any news from the south?" the Dark One suddenly asked Orochimaru who were more than happy to answer.

"Yes. According to our scouts, the emperor has something on his mind regarding the Leaf Village. However, the imperial army's recent success on the battlefield has cost many lives. As a result, large demonstrations and strikes are taking place in the cities. Emperor Goku is now hell-bent on winning this civil war. Regardless of what, we need to look into this" Orochimaru concluded his report making the Dark One smile a little.

"I understand. Then it won't be long before the rule of Nipponichi will belong to us. Let us return to base for now. Once the emperor and the council clash with each other, I will make my move" he ordered all his advisors and servants as they wall went through a dark portal.

_In a secret meeting room in Tokyo Imperial Palace_

Emperor Son Goku had faced difficulties in these times. His loyal army was now on the verge of winning this civil war, but many lives had been lost in the battlefield. Furthermore, he faced heavy unpopularity back home due to his tax policy and focusing the resources on the war effort. Goku had to end this bloodshed by any means necessary. Even if it meant by waging a chaotic battle. But in order to end it quicker, he had hatched a plan, a plan to end the opposition once and for all. As a result, Goku had called his most loyal friends to meet with him in the palace. He needed to talk with them. Goku was now in an underground room where the corridors were very technologic. You could see lots of computers and other new technology there. These corridors were only known to members of the imperial guard. As Goku entered the room, his most trusted allies and friends sat in nine different chairs waiting for him. They were sitting in a circle around the emperor. These people were Monkey D. Luffy, Natsu Dragneel, Toriko, Maka Albarn, Gon Freecs, Yoh Asakura, Moka Akashiya, Conan Edogawa and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. They were all summoned here for a special reason.

"I'm glad that all of you could make it. I really need your help this time" Goku said while eying them all.

"It's not a big deal Goku. I took a little vacation of my adventures so I here I am!" Luffy said with his goofy smile.

"And I came here because I needed to buy some groceries for Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler!" Bobobo said ridiculously causing everyone, except for Goku, Luffy and Natsu to sweatdrop.

"And I was tired of sitting in the guild hall all day so I also came!" Natsu said as he, Bobobo and Luffy laughed together, much to the annoyance of the others.

"I can't believe that these three idiots are with us. I mean, just look at them" Maka said irritably as she eyed the three annoying characters.

"Don't be so harsh on them Maka. Even though they can be silly, they are also very friendly" Moka said.

"Why did you summon us here Goku? Shouldn't you be concerned with the war going on now?" Toriko asked Goku as he was looking for an answer.

Goku nodded. "I know, and that's the reason why I summoned you all here. Listen carefully guys. As you may know, our march up north has cost many lives. We must win this civil war quickly! That is why I have come up with a plan to end this civil war" Goku concluded as all of his guests became cautious.

"Are you telling us that you have a plan to stop this madness, is that it?" Gon asked him. Goku nodded in return.

"But Goku, we can't risk any more offensives now. As you stated before, they have cost many imperial soldiers life. Even as I walk in the streets, I can hear the citizens growing tired of your warmongering, not to mention your tax polices" Conan said while adjusting his glasses.

"Conan is right Goku. We should also be careful around ourselves. In these days I and Soul can feel the darkness rising in this country. It's not from the outside world, but from here. I feel that this darkness will not just be a threat to Nipponichi, but to the rest of Fictiontopia as well" Maka said in her serious manner.

"I know that. But this plan doesn't involve fighting on the battlefield. I'm talking about infiltration" Goku said catching everyone's attention.

"Infiltration, you mean like spying?" Yoh asked lazily.

"Yes Yoh. I think he means spying" Gon said.

"THAT IS SO AWSOME!" Luffy, Natsu and Bobobo said in union, causing everyone to facepalm at them. Goku just laughed timidly.

"Will somebody shut them up!?" Maka snapped.

"Calm down everyone! Calm down! Yes what I mean is that we will infiltrate Konoha and learn more about the rebels and their plans. More importantly, I think this darkness Maka speaks of has something to do with them" Goku said seriously.

"But do you think that the rebels are the corrupted ones?" Moka asked Goku.

"Actually I don't know Moka. But obviously we are dealing with something that is more dangerous than the rebels. We're gonna have to do this mission in a strict way" Goku said.

Suddenly Goku turned on a giant television in front of everyone. It was showing a map of Nipponichi, including the northern and southern parts. Now it was time to show everyone how they would do this infiltration. Goku stood beside the screen with a sick in his right hand. He began explaining his plans.

"Okay. First we take a secret plane from Tokyo and then fly towards Northern Nipponichi. But we must make sure that avoid the battlefront. The enemy will shoot down any plane that flies over there. So I'm afraid we must take a different route. That is why the plane will fly over the eastern coasts and archipelagos of this country. The archipelagos in this area are often called the Kamehameha archipelagos. My master used to live there so that's why. Anyway, once we have passed the eastern coasts we will reach the high snow-covered mountains of Yukikaze. It is there were we will jump off the plane and land by using our parachutes. Once we land in the mountains, we will start wandering down and then proceed on foot to Konoha. But before entering Konoha, we need disguises which I will come up with as soon as possible. Once we are inside, our gathering of information will start. That's my plan. Now are there any questions?" Goku asked everyone as he was finished explaining.

The expression on their faces was different. While Luffy, Natsu and Bobobo were smiling, Toriko, Maka, Moka, Yoh and Conan had all outrageous looks on their faces. Goku could see that Conan had raised his hand, so he was allowed to speak first. "Yes Conan, is there anything you want to ask?" he said to him.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND!?" he asked Goku outrageous. Goku didn't seem to understand him.

"About what?" he asked to young detective.

"ABOUT WHAT, DON'T YOU GET IT!? HE MEANS ABOUT PARACHUTING DOWN TO YUKIKAZE!" Toriko suddenly butted in.

Luffy and Natsu seemed confused. "Huh? What's the big deal with this Yukikaze place? Is it because of the snow? I really don't mind that" Luffy said dimwittedly. Natsu also nodded, even though he preferred warmer places.

"Haven't you idiots ever heard about Yukikaze!? That place is not just composed of snow, but incredibly strong winds as well! We might as well get blown away to Faraway Stan if we try pulling a stunt like that! If you guys thought Fuji was the most dangerous place in Nipponichi then you have sadly mistaken" Maka said to the pirate and wizard.

"But I think the problem with you Maka is not the snow. No, I think the problem is that you have such a flat chest that nobody will notice you!" Bobobo said a joke which made everyone except for Goku, Maka, Moka and Conan laughing their asses off. Make merely twitched in anger at the blonde afro dude.

"Yeah, are you jealous of Moka's perfectly shaped breasts or something?" Natsu added making Moka blush in embarrassment and Maka angrier.

"That was funny guys, but maybe we should focus on the mission ahead of us." Gon said while trying to change the subject.

"Anyway Goku, do you really think this plan will work. I mean, you are the emperor. You can't just leave the palace and go out on a mission like that. What will happen when people find out that you are gone?" Moka asked him concerned. Goku merely smiled.

"Don't worry Moka I have spoken to Bon Clay. He will pose at the throne as me so that nobody outside the palace will notice anything. My family and the royal guard are aware of this. After all, the only thing I have done as an emperor is to speak at meetings and hosts visits" Goku said to Moka.

"Oh Bon Clay is going to be you? That's awesome!" Luffy suddenly laughed and Natsu soon joined him.

"Well, I think that is a smart move Goku. But you might wanna start studying the wildlife in Yukikaze. From what I've heard there are dangerous beasts lurking up there. We should be prepared to fight them the moment we land there" Toriko said while Goku nodded with his statement.

"I have just one important question for you Goku!" Bobobo asked as everyone became surprised that he would even ask a question in the first place. "What is it Bobobo?" Goku said in return.

"Well, it's about a really important thing for me regarding this mission. I don't know what to say, but when we are all parachuting from the plane" Bobobo said as everyone became more interested. However Bobobo suddenly said: "Could I parachute with pink dress on?" he asked Goku, making everyone except for him, Luffy and Natsu faceground.

"What? And you think parachuting with a pink dress is really important? That's nuts!" Yoh said while eyeing Bobobo.

"Eh, sure Bobobo, but don't you think that would be too cold? I mean, we are landing on high snow-covered mountains, you know" Goku said to him.

"BUT IT WAS MADE BY DON PATCH AND JELLY JIGGLER!" Bobobo suddenly started to cry making everyone except for Luffy and Natsu sweat drop at him.

Goku sighed. "All right, you can parachute with that pink dress of yours" he said, much to Bobobo's delight.

"How can Goku expect a mission to go well when Luffy, Natsu and Bobobo are with us? I don't get it!" Conan thought as he observed both the three idiots and Goku.

"Hey Goku, when do leave? Is there any specific date?" Yoh suddenly asked him.

"Well Yoh, I'm glad you asked but there is one important thing I forgot to mention. Now that I have explained my plans, there's no point in denying that this is a very serious matter. You may not want to believe it, but the future of Nipponichi depends on a group composing of a martial artist, a pirate, a wizard, a hunter, a detective, a gourmet hunter, a vampire, a shaman, a meister and an immature but kind-hearted afro guy. That is why we must be prepared for any danger lurking in our nation. And as for your question Yoh, this mission starts about two hours from now on so are you all prepared? Will you, my most loyal friends help me?" Goku asked them seriously.

It took a while to answer, but Goku could see that they all had confidential looks on their faces. Together they all said: "We will follow you wherever you go emperor. We are bound by this country's people and culture. So we will stick by you until the end".

Goku smiled. "Very well, from now on Team Z is born!" he said as this special ops group was formed. Now it was the time of his life. He was going to do this. He was going to save his country. In fact, he was obliged to do so.

**Author's note: Well, Team Z has emerged. Perhaps this group will act as the counterpart of the Council of Yuu. But time will tell what the Dark One might plot.**

_**To be continued…..**_

**Characters belong to their respective owners.**


	15. Bitter and Happy Reunions

**Author's note: Well this will feature some conflicts. Some of the censors of curse words have been lifted. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Bitter and Happy Reunions **

_Konoha, Northern Nipponichi_

In the hospital of Konoha, all of those who were inside the truck were taken in for medical attention. This included Huey and company. However some of these refugees such as Chouji and Kiba got personal visits from family and close friends alike. Shall we take a look at the conversations they had before we start with Huey and the others?

_Chouji's hospital room_

Chouji was visited by his former teammates: Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. So far, he didn't suffer any life threatening diseases, even though he had smoked marihuana. Usually, he would cough often, but he was at the very least alright. Even so, his former teammates were still concerned over him. Chouji had just awakened. Ino started to speak first.

"Chouji, why did you leave Konoha without telling us? We were all worried about you!" she asked very concerned. Chouji didn't answer. He still kept staring down towards his blanket. He didn't feel like speaking.

"Hey Chouji, you can at least answer her question. Don't hold anything back. We are your friends after all" Shikamaru said smoothly. "So tell us, what you were doing outside?" he added with a question. Chouji took a deep breath before he answered his question, but he didn't even look at his teammates.

"What I did outside is irrelevant. At least I'm back home safe and sound!" he suddenly snapped causing his friends to widen at him. But Shikamaru was not finished yet.

"Listen, when the doctors treated you, they said that you smelled of marihuana. Have you seriously been taking drugs?" he asked seriously all of a sudden.

Ino became terrified. "Is that really the truth Chouji?" she said very shockingly. However, Chouji gritted his teeth and suddenly turned his attention towards Sikamaru and Ino. But his gaze was mostly fixed upon Shikamaru. His face showed an angry expression on his face.

"Oh, so now you feel sorry over me Shikamaru!? Well, if that the case then why did you hurt my feelings on that day, huh!?" he lashed out against him, but Shikamaru remained silent.

"Look, Chouji. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings, but that doesn't give you an excuse to smoke marihuana. I mean, it's dangerous for your health!" Shikamru explained to Chouji.

"Well, I wouldn't have done that if you didn't act like a selfish asshole that day, Shikamaru!" Chouji attacked back enraging his friend.

"I wasn't acting like an asshole, I was just telling to you that I had already moved on with my life! If I'm not mistaking you was acting like a dick for leaving us all to smoke marihuana!" Shikamaru suddenly said angry.

"Why you insolent son of a…." before Chouji could fight back, Ino got in between him and Shikamaru and tried to restrain them. She didn't like seeing them fighting and bickering with each other.

"Calm down you guys! We're in a hospital, remember? You can't just start this senseless fighting. If Asuma-sensei were here, he would not allow you to do something like that. It's ridiculous!" Ino said while trying to reason with her two friends. Chouji turned his gaze towards his blanket again, while Shikamaru went back at his seat to cool down. He suddenly had his eyes closed.

"True, but Asuma-sensei is not with us anymore, Ino. But what he would have wanted us all to do was to move on with our own lives. I became married to Temari and it felt like a new beginning for me. Ino, you started dating with Sasuke after he had redeemed himself of all his past actions. But Chouji I'm afraid, is still stuck in past and refuses to accept what's reality" Shikamaru said to Ino while eyeing Chouji at the same time. Chouji didn't look at him, but he said something in retaliation.

"Don't speak as if you were Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru. You know very well that a lying douche like you will never surpass him as a shinobi" he said bitterly, still not looking at either Shikamaru or Ino. Shikamaru merely closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance. Ino was folding her arms in uneasiness.

"This is such a drag. Asuma-sensei, what would you do if Kakashi or Guy had a crush on you?" he was in deep thought over the problem.

_Kiba's hospital room_

Kiba and Akamaru slept in the same room, although Akamaru slept on the ground beside his bed. He didn't suffer any injuries from being intoxicated. But he was still not feeling so well in his head. As his eyes opened, he could see that his teammates, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame were sitting beside his bed. Hinata was crying with joy when Kiba was awakening. Shino merely sat on his seat in silence. As he woke up he could feel that his head was still heavy.

"Oh damn, my head still feels heavy!" he said in annoyance. Hinata dried her tears and hugged him deeply.

"Kiba, we were all so worried about you! We thought that you had been kidnapped or something!" she said while she was still hugging his teammate.

"Don't worry Hinata, an Inuzuka and his dog don't go down so easily without a fight, right Akamaru?" he asked his dog overconfidently, who barked in return.

"Don't try to play cool with us Kiba! The doctors have told us of what you reeked of when they treated you" Shino said seriously. "Did you seriously leave us to drink alcohol?" he added, making Kiba gritting his teeth.

"What does it matter to you, smartass? I just wanted to leave the Leaf Village for a while. I needed it, because I was still depressed for loosing the Hokage election!" Kiba retorted to his bug loving teammate.

"You abandon your friends just because of some ridiculous election? That is absurd, Kiba!" Shino said to him making Kiba angrier.

"Shut up! You don't know what it feels like when you loose your dreaming title to someone else! Even after the election, Naruto refused to congratulate me for running against him! Naruto may be a strong shinobi and an important councilman, but he is still an ungrateful dick!" Kiba angrily badmouthed his former rival. Now he knew how previous Leaf ninjas who were denied the title of Hokage felt like. Among them included Danzo Shimura and most importantly the twisted Orochimaru.

"Kiba, I don't think Naruto didn't do anything wrong to you. You just lost the election. That means Naruto will succeed as Hokage when Lady Tsunade decides to retire" Hinata was trying to reason with his short-tempered friend. But Kiba didn't seem very pleased by her statement.

"The only reason Naruto gained more votes than me was because that he had enormous support among the Leaf Village's gay community! He even received illegal campaign financing from Gaara! That's how he won the election!" Kiba retorted to her making Hinata backing away a little. Shino felt that he could no longer be silent so he spoke up with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"You keep blaming others for your own misdeeds! What did you do in most campaign rallies? Yes, when you held speeches, you were always so drunk that you threw up on your own supporters! That is why you lost the election, Kiba. With such miserable behaviour, you are absolutely not worthy of the mantle of Hokage. If someone else than Naruto was worthy of being a Hokage, it would either be Sasuke or Sakura, but not you!" Shino concluded his criticism of Kiba's inappropriate behaviour, which infuriated Kiba. But he didn't say anything in retaliation. He turned his gaze towards the window and decided to stare outside for a moment. While Kiba was staring outside the window, he couldn't help but to think of what Shino just said to him. Perhaps he was right. Maybe Kiba should stop blaming others for his own misdeeds. He was in deep thought until a knock came on the door. In came both Sakura (who was employed here) and Naruto. Kiba could see them through the mirror of the window and he was not pleased. Naruto spoke with Shino and Hinata.

"Hey guys! Are you feeling ok?" Naruto asked both Hinata and Shino.

"We are, but I think Kiba still has issues" Shino said while he motioned towards the patient.

"But why are you and Sakura here, Naruto?" Hinata suddenly asked him. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed before he spoke up.

"Actually, I came here to talk to Kiba. Both Sasuke and Sakura convinced me to go speak to him once he awoke. And now I'm here" Naruto answered, much to Team Kurenai's surprise. But Kiba still wasn't looking at him. He just kept staring in the window.

"Hey Kiba, I know why you went to Sakigawa. But I must explain something important to you. While you were gone not only did your friends miss you, but me as well. Even tough you were my rival for the title of Hokage, I still consider you my friend. In fact, it's not the village or the Hokage that represents the Will of Fire. The only one who represents it, are the proud and friendly inhabitants of Konoha. That also includes my friends and among them are you, Kiba. The Hokage is merely a title given to the leader of this village. I used to think about that being Hokage was all about strength and wisdom, but I have learned something else. A shinobi's greatest treasure isn't the title or the village they live in. Actually it's their friends. Many former proud shinobis have sacrificed themselves for the sake of protecting the village, but most people have been ignorant of their heroic sacrifices. I for one, tend not to forget that they saved the village many times. But as I speak to you now Kiba, I've come here to say one thing. I'm sorry" Naruto concluded his explanation of Konoha and the title of Hokage. He had even apologised to Kiba. This actually made the patient turn around to look at him. Kiba's face was empty. He wasn't either sad or happy.

Naruto forced himself a smile on his face. Sakura, Hinata and Shino did exactly the same. Before Kiba knew it, he was also smiling a little. Perhaps it was time for him to move on with his own life, and not being stuck over some stupid election.

_Elsewhere in the hospital_

Other refugees in hospital were also visited by close friends. Renzo and Ryuji (who slept in the same room) where visited by Rin Okumura, his twin brother Yukio Okumura and other fellow exorcists of their academy. Among them were close friends of the Okumura brothers like Sheimi Moriyama, Izumo Kamiki and Konekomaru Miwa. While Renzo was awake, Ryuji was still sleeping and snoring as Hell. However, Rin was happy that his rival was sleeping. It had been a while since Renzo had seen his buddies, so they enjoyed a nice conversation with each other.

"So how have you been doing Rin? Enjoying your role as a big shot among the rebels?" Renzo asked his fellow exwire in a carefree mood.

"Yeah, I think its okay, sort of" Rin said awkwardly. "The other councilmen are wise people, but I feel that they can be hotheads sometimes" he added. His twin brother merely chuckled.

"But Rin, you are a hothead yourself. What makes you think that they are different from you?" Yukio asked while he and the others laughed at Rin who merely facepalmed at them in return.

"Shut up, you don't know what I even do inside" Rin silently stated in irritation.

"Let me guess are you still jealous that most of the councilmen are married or in a relationship?" Renzo asked teasingly while Rin's face reddened.

"NO WAY!" he shouted in frustration, causing everyone to once again laugh at him.

In another room, Heymans Breda and Jean Havoc were visited by the Elric brothers, Roy Mustang and his wife Riza Hawkeye. They were both recovering well from their stressfulness. The two men were having a conversation with both their former commanding officer and they tiny alchemist (sorry Ed).

"Well Havoc, how did you enjoy opening your own bar in Sakigawa?" Mustang asked him. Havoc merely sighed in annoyance.

"Nope, it went straight to Hell. Of you ask me, the village itself was nothing but a bunch of lunatics and weirdoes. I miss the old shop" Havoc muttered while taking a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey, you can't smoke in the hospital, you know!" Breda snapped at his comrade. Riza merely laughed at her former colleagues.

"You two haven't changed a bit, you're still the same" she said, as her husband forced a smirk on his face.

"Well you two guys get well soon, okay? I'm heading back to the meeting chambers. I have a feeling that a new summit is to be held soon, right Al?" Edward asked his younger brother who looked at him and nodded in return.

"Wait! Is Edward here a councilman?" both Havoc and Breda shouted together in awe. Edward merely nodded at them awkwardly. "That's right, Fullmetal is representing the alchemists and the province of Amestris" Mustang answered for them. Suddenly they both began laughing so hard that they almost exploded.

"Are you kidding me? How did they ever let in a little ant like Ed?" they both laughed at Edward, who merely freaked out in anger.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FLEA SO TINY THAT HE COULD ALMOST BE SQUASHED BENEATH YOUR SHOES!?" Edward began overreacting to being pointed out as, you know. Alphonse, Mustang and Riza merely sweat dropped at Ed's behaviour.

In another hospital room, Toji Suzuhara is being visited by his close friends. Among them are Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langley Soryu, Rei Ayanami, Kaworu Nagisa and Kensuke Aida. Toji was feeling alright, but he had no idea how he ended up here. He was acting like a dumbass as usual.

"I just don't get it. The only thing I remembered was that we all went to camp outside Sakigawa, but then I needed to poop. That sushi tasted like crap! I stood over a garbage can while struggling to sh*t in it" Toji said in confusion, much to the irritation of his friends.

Asuke grabbed Toji by his collar and lashed out against him. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WE DID!? WE SPENT 24 HOURS LOOKING FOR YOUR SORRY ASS! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU COME BACK TO US WHEN YOU WERE DONE POOPING!? I SWEAR I'M NEVER GOING TO CAMP WITH YOU!" She was done with her anger speech as Toji stared at her dumbfounded. Shinji tried to calm her aggressive friend down.

"Don't be so harsh on him, Asuka. He couldn't help it. Sakigawa was attacked, remember?" Shinji said while expressing concern over Toji. Asuke merely grunted and steeped away from Toji's bed. The patient merely smiled at his friends in a goofy way.

_Huey's hospital room_

The Freeman family was all treated in the same room. Currently, Huey was the only one who had woken up. His brother and grandfather were still sleeping. Huey had already noticed that he was sleeping in a comfy bed. What happened? The only thing he could remember was the long and tough chase scene from Sakigawa. As was about to get off his bed, the door suddenly opened. Huey wondered who it was. Actually, the one visiting him were none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself. The ninja noticed that Huey was awake.

"Ah, you're finally awake! That's great. But I see that these two are a couple of sleepyheads" Naruto said as he watched Robert and Riley on their beds. Huey was very curious about this stranger.

"Who are you? And what is this place?" he asked him normally, causing Naruto to merely grin on his face.

"Well right now you're at Konoha's hospital right now. We found you and the others sleeping in a truck, you know. And as for your other question, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage and a proud member of the Council of Yuu" he introduced himself with his cocky smile, making Huey stare at him dumbfounded. Was this man before him really a councilman? But Huey was lightened up by something else. They were finally here! They were now in Konoha! Huey reached for Kenshin's pass and showed it to Naruto.

"I need to speak with the council! My people are in danger! This pass belongs to…." Before Huey could continue, he was stopped by Naruto.

"Whoa, easy there kid! There's no need to stress. We know who you are. Kenshin told us a little bit about you and your family. But before you meet the council, you should rest here for a few days. You must have suffered so much loosing your home, you know. And don't worry about Kenshin, he is on his way to Konoha to participate in the upcoming summit. So take it easy, right?" Naruto asked and Huey took a moment to think about it. So Kenshin was alright after all. He could feel a little bit lifted.

Turning his head towards Naruto he said silently: "Very well. We will rest here". Naruto smiled in return and went out of the room.

_To be continued…_

**Extra: Guidebook to the Council: Naruto Uzumaki**

Journalist: While this story is going on we would like to interview the various council members. This time we will start with one of Konoha's greatest heroes: Naruto Uzumaki. So tell me Naruto, what are you exactly?

Naruto: I'm the future Hokage of the Leaf, Kuramas jinchuuriki and the toad sage at the same time, believe it!

Journalist: Right, what are your hobbies Naruto?

Naruto: Oh, I like eating ramen, performing new sexy jutsus and dating with Sakura.

Journalist: But Naruto, aren't you too grown up to be playing with perverted jutsus?

Naruto: No way! Besides I'm not the only one who practices it. Konohamaru has been practicing a lot of sexy jutsus. Hell, he can even to two sexy women. And Pervy Sage was a way bigger pervert than me!

Journalist: But you always love to peep on girls while relaxing in the hot springs, especially on Sakura.

Naruto: Hey! I don't watch my girlfriend while she is bathing! More importantly I'm not that type of pervert!

Journalist: Okay, calm down Naruto. Here's a question that a lot of your fans always has wondered about. It might be a little bit complicated, but it is still from your fans. Naruto, is it true that you were briefly involved in a homosexual relationship with Sasuke or Sai? Are you technically bisexual?

Naruto: WHAT THE HELL!? WHO KEEPS SPREADING THOSE GAY RUMOURS!? IT'S NOTHING BUT BULLS*IT!

Journalist: But Naruto, many people were concerned about your obsession with Sasuke in the past. Furthermore, they also think that Sai is really attracted to you somehow. He even talks about your penis. Do you mind explaining us why?

Naruto: I only consider Sasuke to be a close friend! He was the only one who felt the same hatred towards the others as me. I swore that I wouldn't give up bringing him back to us, because that's my ninja way! Sasuke came back with redemption. He actually broke free of this Curse of Hatred and decided to protect the village. That's why Sasuke is so close to me. As for Sai, he is uhhh.

Journalist: So it's true then. You were dating Sai?

Naruto: THAT'S IT PAL. I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!

Journalist: Wait, I….(Rasengan in face)

**End of interview**

**Author's note: Well was this chapter fun? Perhaps you don't like the couples I've made, but it doesn't really matter. This interview part is merely to show some funny aspects of the council members. No hard feelings eh? Next chapter soon coming up **


	16. The Restless Nature

**Author's note: This chapter will focus on Kenshin and his wife and Team Z. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: The Restless Nature**

_Cryozu, North-western Nipponichi (Music: Temple of Tolerance-Guild Wars)_

In the north-western jungles of Cryozu, beautiful beaches were dominating the coasts. The jungle was also noted for its greenery and silence. You could see magnificent waterfalls, growing plants and deep rivers under many long bridges. However, dangerous creatures lurked in these wilds. But those monsters were no match for the wandering couple composing of Kenshin Himura and Kaoru Kamiya. Having recently helped a few inhabitants of the destroyed town of Woodcrest, the couple had in the last few days wandered from the Western Shiyaki Forest, passed the mountains of Axator and had now entered this magnificent jungle. The journey had been tough, but they managed to survive any dangers. As they walked on the path in the jungle, Kaoru took a strong liking to the environment around them. Kenshin felt the same way.

"This jungle is amazing! Just look at it, Kenshin! Everything around you is so lush and green!" Kaoru exclaimed while her husband smiled at her.

"Indeed. In just a few miles we should be able to reach Cryozu train station. Once there we will take the train to the Mokuyama Forests and we will then proceed on foot to Konoha" Kenshin explained as they both kept walking through the jungle.

As they passed ancient ruins, crossed long bridges and climbed the rocky cliffs, the couple carried on no matter what. They had heard about what had happened in the Eastern Shiyaki Forest recently and they felt troubled. While they were overjoyed of hearing Huey and co. reaching Konoha, they still felt that the danger in Nipponichi was far from over. Kenshin had thought about Huey these last days. The young teenager was still a rookie to swordsmanship, but Kenshin admitted that he was indeed interesting. He reminded Kenshin of someone else, a great samurai who once fought against oppression and tyranny.

"Hey Kenshin, do you think Huey and the others are alright?" Kaoru asked her husband who merely smiled in return.

"As long as they are staying in Konoha, they will be safe. I can guarantee you on that" Kenshin replied, making his wife doubtless.

Unbeknownst to the couple however, they were being watched in the shadows by 3 evil creatures. The first was a big pink-skinned alien, the second was a wizard and the last one was a crazy pirate with a scar on his face. They all watched the pair from the deep jungles and laughed evilly.

"Well, it seems that rumours were true after all. Councilman Kenshin Himura is here in Cryozu. Luck has smiled upon us today" the wizard, said while adjusting his pointed sunglasses.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go smash them!" the short-tempered pirate said, annoying his alien comrade.

"Quiet Bellamy, you are making too much noise!" the alien scolded the pirate beside him.

"Says you? You're no different Dodoria!" Bellamy attacked back and the two started to argue amongst themselves. The wizard became irritated by their bickering. He kicked his partners' nuts and they both fell down on the ground and winced in pain.

"Damn it Racer! Why did you kick my balls?" Bellamy angrily asked him.

"Now they will certainly hear us, all thanks to you!" Dodoria said to Racer, who merely scoffed at his partners.

"We are not going to attack them now! We will wait until they have boarded their train. Obviously they plan on returning back to Konoha. Once they have boarded their train, we will follow them with my bike and then board it as well. They can't be allowed to reach Mokuyama! The New Hateocracy and the Dark One have commanded us to assassinate them! And their bid shall be done" Racer concluded his explanation as he eyed the couple continuing their journey.

"But why did he choose characters like us for this mission? We are in the rebel controlled territories. If we show ourselves in front of them, they will obviously think we're with the imperial army" Dodoria said clueless. Racer merely sighed.

"That's the point of this mission you bubblegum ass! We are trying to frame the imperial army for the couple's assassination! When the council is notified that the imperial army killed them, there is no question that they will retaliate by any means necessary" Racer explained while he grinned evilly.

"Assassination, sounds like fun" Bellamy said as he began licking his lips with pleasure. "Shall we begin planning then?" he suddenly added.

_Cryozu train station (Music: Evensong- Secret Garden) _

Kenshin and Kaoru had just paid two tickets for themselves. The train station was a large building with glass as its roof. When they approached the train, they were completely marvelled by its appearance. It was a speed train coloured in white. This was surely going to be a fast trip. The couple entered their train and found a room for them to sleep in. It was just a room with a large bed and a bathroom. This was actually good for them since they were married. As the train left the station with fast speed, they decided to relax and watch the nature from their windows. Watching the jungle while they travelled by train sure was nice. In fact it was so nice that they decided to have a little chat with each other.

"Hey Kaoru, can I ask you something?" Kenshin suddenly asked.

Kaoru smiled. "Sure, what is it Kenshin?" she said back.

"Well it's very difficult to explain, but there is something that I have been thinking of in these last few days. I thought that it was difficult at first, but now I will talk with you about it" Kenshin said making Kaoru interested.

"Does he want to have a child? Goodness that's great! I've always wanted to have one. Finally we can expand our family! Oh Kenshin, you will be a terrific father!" Kaoru thought happily as he eyed her husband's cute and innocent smile. Despite being such a goofy wanderer, he was a man of compassion, much like the other councilmen. Being a man who wanted to atone for his sins as a murderer, he avoided most conflicts as possible. That was because of his deadly skills. Suddenly he began opening his eyes and turned his attention towards Kaoru, making her blush.

"You see I was just wondering" Kaoru became excited for his question. "When we get back to Konoha, could we stop at Ichiraku's ramen bar to eat?" Kenshin asked his question, completely disappointing Kaoru and her wish. She fell on the ground in shock. Kenshin just stared at his wife.

"Is something wrong?" he suddenly asked awkwardly. Kaoru suddenly grabbed Kenshin by his collar and shouted at him.

"YOU JACKASS, HERE I WAS AT LEAST SURPRISED BY YOU AND THEN YOU RUIN THE FANTASTIC MOMENT!" she attacked her stupid husband while he merely stared at her dumbfounded.

_Just a few seconds from the train (Music: Johnny I hardly knew ya- Dropkick Murphys)_

While the couple was arguing, the train kept crossing a bridge. But coming from behind was Racer and his comrades riding on his motorcycle with a passenger seat. Dodoria sat in the passenger seat while Bellamy sat behind Racer. They were now following the train in fast speed. But they also had difficulties in keeping the motorcycle balanced. As they were following the train on the bridge, they soon found themselves driving into a tunnel at the foot of a mountain. Luckily they switched the lights on and proceeded to follow the train.

"Ah! It's too dark in here! The lights don't help much!" Dodoria said while struggling to see.

"That train is way too fast! We are loosing it!" Bellamy said while pointing towards the train that were in full speed.

"Just shut up already! I'm trying to concentrate driving in this tunnel! And don't worry, we will reach them soon!" Racer said as he began using his speed magic to go faster. Now they were driving so fast that Racer couldn't even steer the bike. They could see that the tunnel was finished, so they could finally reach the train in a clearer view.

"Finally, the tunnel is finished! We have them now!" Racer grinned as the bike continued towards the tunnel in high speed. But as they exited the tunnel, they found themselves driving over a cliff. Apparently, the track was actually continuing on the left side, rather than straight forward. This made the three assassins screaming in fear as they were driving in full speed in the air. The speed made it impossible for them to even jump off the motorcycle. They all just stared down in shock and fear.

"HOOOOOOOLLLYYYY SHH*********TTTTTTT!" they all screamed as they fell down towards the jungle and disappeared from the scene. This was a lesson to remember to anyone who would do something reckless as to follow a train in the tunnel: never underestimate the power of the restless nature!

_Secret airport in Tokyo, central Nipponichi (Music: We are! Instrumental)_

In a secret airport in Tokyo, Team Z was meeting with the crew of their plane. Their mission was about to begin. Before they boarded the plane, they decided to say good bye to their friends and families alike. Goku was seen hugging his family for a long time.

"Chi-Chi, be strong. I swear by my pride that I will return home safe. And you boys better take care of your mother, right?" he asked his sons who nodded in return "We sure will, dad!" Goten said cheerfully. "Yes, father" Gohan said

"Just come here back alive, Goku. That's all I ask of you" Chi-Chi said while drying her tears. Goku smiled and gave one last hug to his wife.

Luffy was saying goodbye to his crew. He said he would return, and they promised him that they would help Luffy in any way they could. Usopp and Chopper were crying like babies as usual.

"No, you can't just leave us on our own!" they cried making Sanji and Zoro beating them in order to shut them up.

"Just make sure that you return home safely Luffy" Robin said smiling. Luffy merely gave his goofy smile in return.

"I will as long as I have friends like you and these!" he said.

"Now you better get going and kick some rebel ass. That is sooooo SUUUUPER!" Franky said while doing his super pose.

Natsu was saying goodbye to his teammates from Fairy Tail. They included his blue Exceed Happy, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser and Elfman Strauss. They all gave their support to Natsu.

"My Sky Dragon Magic should be able to cure your motion sickness for at least 24 hours. You better use it wisely!" Wendy said as she smiled to her guild mate.

"Thanks Wendy I appreciate it" Natsu thanked her and grinned.

"Now go and show those rebels what a real man is!" Elfman shouted making everyone sweat drop at him.

"We in Fairy Tail are all counting on you Natsu. Do not let us down" Erza said while Natsu merely gave her I confidential smirk on his face.

"Just don't get your panties in a twist, okay flame chimp?" Gray, his rival butted in, making Natus glare at him.

"Watch your mouth or I will fry your icy balls!" Natsu said as both he and Gary started to clash against each other as usual.

Moka was saying goodbye to her fellow students of the Yokai Academy. Among them were her crush Tsukune Aono and Kurumu Kurono. Moka was hugging Tsukune while Kurumu just glared at her.

"Don't worry about Moka, Tsukune! She will come back, I guess" she sarcastically said while being jealous of her rival hugging her love interest.

"I'm going to miss you Tsukune!" Moka said while hugging him.

"Just come back alive, Moka" Tsukene said in return.

Yoh was saying goodbye to his girlfriend, Anna Kyoyama. Anna suddenly slapped Yoh on his face and he became outraged.

"Hey, what are you slapping me for?" he asked lazily. Anna merely stared at him in irritation.

"Because when you get back here, you owe me a date!" she said making Yoh sigh in annoyance.

Bobobo kept dancing annoyingly with Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler. Toriko said goodbye to his partner Komatsu and his fellow Heavenly Kings: Coco, Sunny and Zebra. As Team Z gathered to say a final goodbye, Maka's overprotective, but irritating father Spirit approached the group eyeing them all in a threatening, but lazy way. Maka just stared at him annoyingly.

"Hey Team Z! If any of you even think about touching my Maka. If you even lay a hand on here, as a Death Scythe… no as a father, I will f*cking kill you all! Is that clear, jackasses?" he threatened them while the team merely stared at the idiot in confusion. Maka merely sighed. Luffy, Natsu and Bobobo decided to have a little fun with Spirit.

"Hey Maka's father, are you concerned that Maka won't have a boyfriend or something?" Luffy asked him.

"Well, it's a shame that she has such a flat chest. Hell, even Lucy and Erza have bigger breasts!" Natsu said much to Maka and Spirit's anger and Lucy and Erza's embarrassment.

"Maybe she should drink more milk. Because drinking milk will increase the size of her breasts, don't you think?" Bobobo added causing Spirit to angrily charge against them, but he was restrained by Death the Kid.

"What did you three morons just say!? Are you telling me that my daughter is not attractive!? She is a devilish sweetheart just like her mother!? To bad that three retards like you are too stupid to even have a girlfriend!" Spirit said angrily as he eyed the three idiots who didn't get a clue of what he was talking about. Maka was watching the altercation going on between her idiot father and her three dumb teammates. She was not pleased with this situation. Spirit saw his daughter and gave her a loving expression on his face.

"Hey Maka, daddy loves you so much! Be careful on your journey, ok?" Spirit said to her in a lovingly way, causing Maka to facepalm at him.

"Don't waste your breath on me! There's now way I will ever consider you my father, giving your alcoholic issues!" Maka said to him annoyingly, causing Spirit to be heartbroken by his daughter's rejection of him. He then fell down on in a depressed state and started to cry annoyingly. His master Lord Death slapped him on his head. "Shut up! Or I will use my power to smack your head open!" he annoyingly threatened his weapon partner.

"Geez Maka, there's no need to be so harsh on him. I mean, he is your father" Gon said while eyeing Maka's childish father.

"Well, my father is totally different from yours" Maka said simply.

Now that they were done by their goodbyes, Team Z entered their transport. It was a very fast plane. The one piloting it was a teal-haired woman named Bulma. She and two members of the crew were present in the control room. The two member of the crew was two teenagers named Gasser and Beauty. They were actually close friends of Bobobo. As Team Z entered the control room, Bulma turned around and smiled.

"Welcome onboard Goku! This must be the special ops you have gathered for this mission, right? They sure look strong to me!" Bulma remarked making Goku laugh a little.

"Sure Bulma, when will we take off? We must reach Yukikaze, you know" Goku asked Bulma.

"Don't worry! We will take off as soon as you have taken your seats. The flight trip is expected to be 1 day actually. The winds are strong so we better be careful. In the meantime the crew will demonstrate you how your landing in Yukikaze will work and believe me guys, all of you need it" Bulma explained as she started the planes engine. The team then found their seats. They fastened their seatbelts and made sure that their seats were comfortable to sit on. Goku sat with Conan, Toriko sat with Moka, Yoh sat with Gon, Natsu sat with Luffy and Bobobo sat with Maka (much to her irritation). If that wasn't enough, Maka's weapon partner Soul Eater changed to his humanoid appearance and began talking to her.

"Well, aren't you a lucky girl, huh? Joining this adventure with the emperor and the cool guys" Soul asked casually while giving her his usual grin. Maka merely sighed.

"I don't know actually, I'm just glad that Lord Death gave us permission to travel with them. He said that this conflict was really important regarding the darkness" Maka said in her serious and thoughtful mood.

_The plane takes off (Music: Top Gun theme)_

After a few minutes preparing, the plane finally took off in high speed. It was a little bit windy at first, but the take off went very successful. While flying up towards the sky, Team Z could see the city of Tokyo and its prosperous inhabitants. They were now leaving on a mission in order to save them. As the plan continued going up, the majestic mountain of Fuji could be seen by the passengers. It was wonderful! The snow-covered mountain was among the most famous places of all in Nipponichi. Legends say that it was on Fuji that the country's first emperor gathered his people, and declared himself as the ruler of this feudal nation. Just a few miles from Fuji, he founded the great city of Tokyo, or Edo as it was called during that period. But that time was as many generations ago. Now they were in a completely new scenario. As Goku watched Fuji, he said something important to himself: "When I am done with this chaos, I will gather everyone on Fuji and convince them to live in harmony, just as the first emperor did!"

_To be continued…_

**Extra: Guidebook to the Council: Kenshin Himura**

Journalist: Hello again, dear watchers! Previously we had a surprisingly amazing interview with Naruto Uzumaki. But today, we will interview the most cheerful swordsman of the council: Kenshin Himura. So tell me Kenshin, what exactly are you?

Kenshin: I'm just a cheerful wanderer who only wants to help people. Nothing else!

Journalist: Okay, what are your hobbies Kenshin?

Kenshin: Well, I like talking walks, cooking and go out with my wife on dinner.

Journalist: Wow! You know, for a former deadly assassin, you sure have a nice personality Kenshin. I mean, now you're married and all.

Kenshin: My former days as an assassin are nothing but relics of the past. I might be a swordsman, but I only fight to protect, not kill.

Journalist: Yeah, I know Kenshin. There is no need to be ashamed of protecting people. Now here's a question to you from your fans. You might wanna take a look on this one! Kenshin, how many sexy times have you had with Kaoru?

Kenshin: (dumbfounded) Ehhhhhhhhhhh what?

Journalist: Well based on what the fans say Kaoru wants to have a baby now. How do you respond to this question?

Kenshin: (still dumbfounded) I-I h-have absolutely no idea of what you are….

Kaoru: HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING!? DON'T SPEAK ABOUT OUR SEXUAL RELATIONSHIP, KENSHIN!

Kenshin: K-Kaoru!? H-How did y-you get in h-here!? I didn't come up with the question.

Kaoru: SO IT WAS YOU THEN, YOU SNEAKY BASTARD! 

Journalist: Ohh…..I'm out of here! (Runs off)

**Author's note: Well this was chapter 16. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	17. Speculations and Visions

**Author's note: Things are beginning to shake in Nipponichi.**

**Chapter 17: Speculations and Visions**

_Yami no Hikari, dark realm, somewhere in Nipponichi (Ryuk theme – Death Note)_

In the palace of Yami no Hikari, the dark armies were working everyday to expand the Dark One's influence. Many terrible creatures roamed this realm of eternal suffering. Rogue ninjas, demons, Akumas, Hollows, Homunculus, Arrancars, chimeras, walking armours, titans, dark wizards, and other evil beings dominated the scenery as if it were their Heaven. In the working grounds, many labours were constructing new objects and weapons for the dark army to use. In the black corridor among the palace's upper reaches, Alucard and Raven walked together and discussed the recent events occurring in Nipponichi. All along the walls, soul-driven armours with weapons stood in line and saluted them as the two servants of the Dark One passed.

"Once again, we have failed to assassinate Kenshin Himura. And why would the emperor waste resources on chasing a family of mere half-breeds?" Raven asked his fellow dark lieutenant in a emotionless state. Alucard merely grinned.

"You don't say. I thought that you knew" Alucard said. Raven became puzzled.

"Knew what? That the mission was going to be a failure?" Raven asked.

"No, no Raven. The reason for targeting these half-breeds was because of the Dark One's interest to test the Arrancar in his twisted released state. And of course, he failed by succumbing the the energies corruption and died" Alucard concluded while forcing a chuckle on his face. Raven then smiled evilly.

"Well, that would explain why Road Kamelot was so pleased when we last saw here. Besides, that Tesla Lindocruz was nothing but a worthless oaf, just like that brainless mongrel Gohei Hiruma. Now let me ask you something Alucard" Raven said catching the crimson vampire's attention.

"What do you think about this Sosuke Aizen? He is an advisor in the Dark One's court now. Can we really trust this soul reaper?" Raven asked him causing Alucard to laugh evilly.

"Are you jealous of not being in the spotlight as much as Aizen? I wouldn't be so jealous of that overconfident fool and his pet Hollows. Most people think that because of the Hogyoku, Aizen is invincible, but that is nothing but a lie. In fact he didn't know where the original Hogyoku Kisuke Urahara created came from. He has now lost his Zanpakuto and must rely on the Dark One to protect him. But I think you know where that ends up. Do you understand what I'm saying, Raven?" Alucard asked the dark butler who merely grinned in return.

"Yes, I understand now. Besides those foolish Hollows has been a great asset to us along with their Arrancar cousins. In fact, Shion can't help but to love torturing those Aizen-loving creatures. Hearing one of his suitor's scream is like music to my ears" Raven said sadistically causing Alucard to grin.

"Well, you seem to be sadistic. What I love about them their blood. It tastes delicious when I bite them in their necks. They are indeed special along with the demons and Akumas" Alucard said while he began licking his lips. Before they could continue with their walk, a young black-haried girl with a bandaged left-eye approached them. They knew who it was. It was Mei Misaka. She stood there emotionless and stared at both Alucard and Raven.

"What is it Mei? Is there something troubling you?" Raven asked the young girl, who stood still.

"Genkaku and Shion are calling for you two. She wants all five of us to have a secret meeting regarding the recent events. I don't think you know but the assassin's the New Hateocracy sent to Cryouz have failed their mission" Mei said to them.

"We already know that, but why would Shion and Genkaku arrange a summit for us only? Is the matter really urgent?" Alucard asked her, while Mei nodded.

"Yes. They didn't give me further information. They only said that this meeting was important" Mei added causing Raven to sigh.

"Very well, we will come, but this better be very important. I'm tired of hearing Shion torturing her victims again" Raven said emotionless. The three dark lieutenants then proceeded walking through the corridor. What was that just now? What kind of monotonous plans did those fiends have in mind? But the most important question is who will oppose them when they attack?

_Konoha, Northern Nipponichi, in a tailor store. (Music: Peaceful Afternoon – Bleach)_

In the village Hidden in the Leaves, councilmember Ichigo Kurosaki was visiting a tailor shop in order to bring back his clothes. He had recently delivered them here to get fixed. The reason for that was also pretty obvious. The owner of this shop was one of his closest friends, a dark-haired man with glasses on his face. His name was Uryu Ishida, a so-called Quincy. Quincies were warriors who hunted Hollows in the past. But these magic hunters were exterminated many generations ago. Uryu was among the few last surviving Quincies so far. Despite his sometimes overconfident attitude, Uryu could actually be a good friend to Ichigo, especially when dealing with his duties in the council. As Ichigo watches his fixed clothes, he suddenly screamed

"URYU, WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CLOTHES!?" his scream was so high that it scared the other customers.

"Calm down, Ichigo! This is a tailor shop, not a bar or something!" Uryu angrily said to his orange-haired customer.

"Tailor shop my ass! Why are my clothes smaller than they are supposed to be?" Ichigo continued to attack the tailor who, merely sighed in disbelief.

"I DID fix it, Ichigo! But I have also made your pants and sweater in Medium sizes. You gotta stop wearing clothes in bigger sizes" Uryu explained while adjusting his glasses. Ichigo merely twitched in return.

"Don't tell me what to wear, four-eyes! Those were my favourite clothes! I swear, this is the last time I ever take my clothes to you!" Ichigo retorted. Uryu was beginning to be irritated by Ichigo.

"Yeah, whatever, now take your clothes and scram! There are more customers here waiting to get REAL help here!" the Quincy said arrogantly, convincing Ichigo to leave the shop. He felt that it was no point in argue with his smart friend anymore. So he took his clothes and left the shop with a slight goodbye to Uryu.

As Ichigo walked in the bustling streets of Konoha he kept wondering about the recent events. The purging of Huzo and Woodcrest and most recently the attack on Sakigawa was bumbling in his head all the time. Ichigo had visited both Ganju and Hanataro in the hospital once they arrived in Konoha. They told him of this evil that lurked in Nipponichi. What kind of darkness was rising in this empire? They already had the imperial army to concern themselves with. Although the battlefront had been quiet in the last few days, signs of the rebels loosing ground were indeed troubling. He was thinking about travel to Karikiri Bridge in order to assist them. But first, he had been told to wait for the upcoming summit taking place in Konoha. The council members were interested in meeting the half-anime characters, Ichigo himself included. Right now, they were still at the hospital resting. They would probably feel better tomorrow, the same day the meeting would take place.

"Hey! Ichigo, over here!" a familiar voice called to him. Ichigo saw to the left and smiled. It was a young woman with black kimono and short black hair. She was also noted for her violet eyes. It was Rukia Kuchiki, a soul reaper and a friend of Ichigo.

"Hey Rukia, how are you doing? It's been a while hasn't it?" Ichigo remarked making Rukia smile. "Are you here because of Renji? He and Grimmjow have been gambling in the last days" he added, making Rukia sigh.

"Don't worry. He can take care of himself. And the reason I'm here is because I am part of Head-Captain Kyoraku's delegation guard. I also took the time to visit Orihime and the others" she said making Ichigo surprised.

"Kyoraku, so he is going to be an observer along with the Hokage?" Ichigo asked her. Rukia nodded.

"Yes, but not just him. Roy Mustang will represent the alchemists, Komui Lee will represent the exorcists of the Black Order, Mephisto Pheles will represent the exorcists of the True Cross Order and many more will attend this meeting. The Soul Society is hoping that you are prepared for this meeting. And by the way Ichigo, what's with the clothes?" Rukia said, making Ichigo laugh a little.

"Eh, no need to worry! I'm always prepared when there are big events like these. And as for your question, well these are mine. I just had them over at Uryu's to get fixed, or so I thought" Ichigo muttered while mentioning his four-eyed friend.

_Later in an alley, Konoha (Music: Legacy of the Borgia Family – Assassin's Creed)_

The two friends continued to walk in the streets of Konoha. It was always bustling with people, but it the sun was going down. This meant less people in the streets than in the day. But Konoha during night was actually beautiful, especially with the lights on. Ichigo and Rukia went into an alley were there were no people walking around. The alley was actually blocked by two wooden fences, so it explained the reason. When standing there, Rukia became confused at first.

"Ichigo, why are we here? Is there something troubling…" before she could say anything more, Ichigo covered her mouth with his hand and told her to be quiet. Rukia was still confused. Ichigo then moved his face closer to Rukia's ear and whispered something very interesting.

"Rukia, we are standing here because I want to share something with you. It is regarding our enemies. I have a fear that something bad is going to happen with the council. It's like we have a traitor within" he whispered, making Rukia widening at him.

"What? You mean of the council members are working with the emperor or the darkness?" she asked him and her friend nodded.

"Yes. I fear that we have enemies coming from all sides. The imperial army is advancing, and now we have these various forces terrorizing our homes. This is really bad, Rukia. I think one of the council members have been siding with one of them all along" Ichigo said.

"But Ichigo, have you spoken to Chairman Yagami about this? This sounds like something he should be notified of" the short soul reaper said to him.

"I don't know Rukia. It sounds like a good idea, but if I tell this to him, he will be stressed. No, I will try to rat out the betrayer. But it will take some time. I don't want anything to happen to you, Renji, Chad, Uryu and…." Before he could continue, Rukia interrupted him.

"You mean Orihime, right?" she asked making Ichigo's mouth wide open. He was surprised by the way she mentioned here name. "Y-Yes she included" Ichigo suddenly added.

"Oh, you love her, don't you?" Rukia asked him teasingly, which made the carrot-topped soul reaper stare at her in irritation.

"No, I don't!" he suddenly shouted, forgetting that they were supposed to be quiet in the alley.

"Riiiiiiiiigggggggght" she said sarcastically making Ichigo twitching at her in anger.

"Enough already, look it's getting late and I need some sleep. I have to be prepared for the meeting tomorrow. But remember Rukia, watch your back here. There is no telling what evil lurks here in Konoha" Ichigo said before they said their goodbyes and parted ways. But unbeknownst to the two soul reapers, a shadowy figure had watched the whole conversation from the roof. They hadn't even noticed him. The hooded figure kept standing on the roof and smiled evilly as he watched Ichigo and Rukia go their separate ways. Who was this dark being?

"Hmm, you know very much. But I have great plans for you, Ichigo Kurosaki. In time, you and the rest of the council's days are numbered. So you can just wait, until the real fun begins. I really hope we will meet in combat someday, substitute soul reaper" the hooded figure merely chuckled as he watched the orange-haired soul reaper.

_Kurosaki Clinic, Konoha (Music: Torn Apart – Bleach)_

Ichigo's family owned a clinic in Konoha. He lived there with his twin sisters Yuzu and Karin plus their goofy, but kind-hearted father: Isshin. When, he arrived home, they were all asleep. Usually, his father would deliver him a welcome home kick, but that was usually noticed by Ichigo. He went up to his bedroom and was lying on the bed. He thought about the secret conversation he had with Rukia in the alley only moments ago. What if something happened to those close to him? Ichigo was indeed a councilman, so he was an important politician as well. But the question in his head was who among the council was the most suspicious? It was difficult for him to find an answer. The council members were his most trusted allies and friends. How could he not trust them? He had to find out more, at the meeting tomorrow. So he began drifting into sleep.

_In Konoha hospital, the Freeman's room (Music: Samidare – Naruto Shippuden)_

Huey was still sleeping. Even when to moon shined upon him, his eyes never opened. However, Huey soon found himself in a misty bamboo forest. The young boy walked through the bamboo forest as he merely listened to the songs of nature looming around him. It was impossible to see anything, except for the bamboos standing tall. As he kept walking in, he suddenly came to an opening in the middle of the bamboo forest. The sky was clear, but the mists still touched the ground. Huey closed his eyes and thought for a moment. What was this place? Was this a vision? He was still in deep thought. Suddenly, Huey discovered he was not alone. Beside him stood a tall white-dressed samurai staring into the endless bamboos while wearing a large basket on his head. It didn't take long for him to notice Huey. The young boy stared at the samurai in the basket. Who was this man?

"Hey, what is this place?" Huey suddenly asked the samurai, who still stood there in silence. He didn't answer.

"Is this the place where all our ancestors dwell during the afterlife?" Hue came up with another question. This time, the samurai answered his question.

"Yes, but you are not dead young boy. This is merely a vision. This vision will give you a glimpse of the future of this empire" the samurai answered making Huey cautious.

"The future, what does that mean?" Huey asked the samurai still a little bit confused.

"What I mean is that this civil war is only tearing this country apart. While the two sides bicker with each other, a great darkness emerges from the shadows and waits its opportunity to strike. This is a very serious matter, young boy. That is why I must tell you something secret" the samurai concluded his explanation surprising Huey.

"What is it? I have so many questions!" Huey said, desperate to find answers.

"There is no need to stress, young one. You will find your questions in time. Now what I mean is, someone in the Council of Yuu is planning something twisted for the whole Nipponichi. At the same time, the emperor is stepping up his campaign of ending this bloodshed. Once the emperor and the council clashes, the darkness roaming here will make their move and conquer all of Nipponichi. The imperials and the rebels won't have a chance against this evil if they stand divided. That is why I'm telling you that a fellowship will rise in this realm and defeat this evil. Do you understand, young one?" the samurai asked him ash he was done showing him his vision. Huey was very concerned about the events, but he kept cool as the samurai had advised him to do.

"But have can this be stopped? I don't know the answers I just wanna protect my people!" Huey said but the samurai suddenly put his right hand on his shoulder. Huey was surprised. The winds in the bamboo became stronger and stronger. The basket that the samurai wore flew away with the wind and Huey got a glimpse of the mysterious person's face. He couldn't believe his eyes! The samurai was a tall and black-skinned man with a big afro on his head. He had earrings attached to his ears and wore a white headband with a red circle. That headband was quite similar to Huey's. The samurai merely stared at the young boy with his serious expression.

"We all don't know the answers, but I we also have the ability to fight for freedom and equality. This country has since ancient times always been known for its wisdom and honour. You of the future generation must help the others to preserve that wisdom and honour by uniting this realm. Once it's united, all the answers will come to you. Now you must go! Go and defeat this darkness before it consumes the whole of Fictiontopia" the samurai said, as he pushed Huey into the flying distance.

Huey woke up. It was still night and he was lying in his hospital bed. What was that just now? Had he been given a warning? This vision really troubled him. But Huey closed his eyes and returned to sleep this time unaffected by any visions.

_To be continued…_

**Extra: Guidebook to the Council: Ichigo Kurosaki**

Journalist: Welcome again dear viewers to guidebook to the council! Today we will interview one of the council's serious tough guys: Ichigo Kurosaki! So tell me Ichigo Kurosaki, what exactly are you?

Ichigo: I'm the substitute soul reaper, a military asset to the Soul Society and the 13 Court Guard Squads.

Journalist: Well, that is unusual. What are your hobbies Ichigo?

Ichigo: I like to play sports, kendo and to protect those I care deeply for. Truth is I can see and talk with spirits wandering around here. As a soul reaper, I must help those spirits find their peace.

Journalist: Okay, you sure sound like a protector. Well, it stands in your name. But this spiritual talking you keep rambling about sounds very familiar somehow. Does it have something to do with the Soul Society? I mean, is the Soul Society composed of scientologists?

Ichigo: The Hell are you talking about!? There are no scientologists in the Soul Society! Well, maybe Byakuya, Toushiro and Mayuri are known to be interested in it. Even Aizen established an army inspired by scientology after defecting from the Soul Society. But don't be so harsh on them. They are just captains.

Journalist: Right. Anyway Ichigo this is a question from your fans. Let's see what they ask of you. Ichigo, why do you always act like a carrot-topped emo and smell like strawberry? Do you want to answer?

Ichigo: WHO THE F*CK CAME UP WITH THIS QUESTION!? IT'S PROBABLY NARUTO, EDWARD OR YUSUKE! THOSE BASTARDS!

Journalist: Ichigo, calm down! None of the other council members are involved in this. This is what your fans have been wondering about. By the way, you do act like a emo sometimes.

Ichigo: PREPARE TO GET YOUR ASS BEATEN! GETSUGA TENSHOU!

Journalist: (scared) Oh sh*******t

**Author's note: Well that was chapter 17. We got a little glimpse of the dark side and Ichigo's usual lifestyle. Next chapter will focus on the meeting and Team Z. By the way, sorry for the scientology joke if any of you became offended.**


	18. The Council Summit

**Author's note: Finally! The Konoha summit is taking place. We also get a brief view on Team Z.**

**Chapter 18: The Council Summit**

_Konoha, Northern Nipponichi, chamber halls (Music: Moving – Secret Garden)_

Today was the big day for every rebel living in Konoha. It was an event everybody would not miss. It was the great summit taking place in the home of the proud rebels of Nipponichi. This time every councilmember would attend to the meeting joined by observers of other different groups affiliated or not affiliated with Konoha. Also the Council of Yuu would need to discuss about the recent happenings, including Sakigawa and the imperial army's march towards north. Kenshin Himura and his wife had just returned to Konoha last night. They arrived very late and barley had time to sleep. Luckily, the samurai was geared up for the summit. Nearly every people living in Konoha wanted to witness this summit. Long lines were gathered outside the Hokage's building. The council chamber was located in the ground underneath the building and the Hokage monument. And of course you had to enter the building in order to reach it. Outside the building, two wired-looking men dressed in green jumpsuits shouted towards the lines and made sure no gaps were made. They also had similar appearances, but they were not related. They were just student and sensei. The students name was Rock Lee and his goofy sensei was called Might Guy.

"Everyone, stand in the lines! No sneaking!" Might Guy said, although most people found this shinobi to be ridiculous.

"That's right Guy-sensei! No one is allowed to sneak!" Rock Lee said while eyeing his sensei with gleefully eyes.

But many people did not find the duo amusing or even helpful on that matter. Among them was a small demon with spiky black hair and a white headband attached to his forehead, a Japanese exorcist with long blue hair and of course Lee's teammate and another student of Guy: Tenten.

"What are you morons doing!? You're embarrassing me!" Tenten freaked out angrily.

"Are you an acquaintance of these fools? How tragic" the demon called Hiei said while eying the goofy pair disapprovingly.

"If we ever fight together on the battlefront, there's no way in Hell I will guarantee their safety" the tall exorcist named Yuu Kanda said with his arms crossed.

But before Guy and Lee knew it, they were kicked in their faces by a short, black-haired man dressed with a brown jacket, grey pants and a green cape. He was also carrying a 3d manoeuvring gear with him. As both the ninjas were out of the picture, the man merely sighed in annoyance.

"Well, it seems that we are getting more clowns than experienced fighters among our people. Let us hope that clowns like these two won't join our troops" the young man called Levi said while watching both the conscious shinobis lying on the ground. Both Hiei and Yuu approved this and smirked while Tenten sighed.

Huey and his family had briefly met Kenshin and Kaoru at the entrance to the Hokage building. He was delighted to see that the samurai was still alive and the pair felt the same way for the Freeman family. But Kenshin did not have any time to speak with Huey properly. His status as a council member was demanding his attention. But Huey knew better than to be impatient for just a friendly conversation. In fact Huey was prepared to stand before the council and deliver his request. Now that Kenshin were here, they would certainly trust him and his family, regardless of what background they had. After entering the Hokage building, a masked guard recognised Huey's face and told the young boy to come with him.

"Hi there, you must be Huey Freeman if I am not mistaking. Naruto has told me a lot about you and your family" the shinobi waved his hand towards the boy in a friendly manner.

Apparently, the guard knew that Huey was an important guest to the council members, including Chairman Yagami. Huey was taken to a secret elevator in the building. The mysterious masked guard's name was an adult grey-haired ninja named Kakashi Hatake. He told a little about himself and that he was the sensei of Councilman and future Hokage Naruto Uzumaki Huey became a little bit interested, but since the ninja kept reading a strange book about kinky stuff, the young boy merely dismissed him as a perverted scarecrow. This was likely due to his appearance. As the elevator stopped, Kakashi led Huey to a big waiting room with many chairs. However it was not only Huey who was going to present himself in front of the council. Three different characters had all been granted a request to meet with the members. They were Gintoki Sakata, Tsunayoshi Sawada and Clare. Huey had never seen any of these folks before. While he tried not to laugh at the teal-haired samurai's wooden stick and the spiky-haired boy's mafia-baby sidekick, he was a little bit surprised by Clare. The dead-serious woman had short blonde hair and sat on her seat completely emotionless. Huey noticed that she wasn't much of a speaker as he was. Who was this woman? Based on her appearance, she was definitely a warrior. Huey took his seat and sat patiently for the meeting to start.

"Hey, what's your name afro dude?" Gintoki asked the young boy in his lazy mood.

Huey noticed the samurai speaking to him and decided to reply his answer. "It's Huey. Huey Freeman" he said simply.

"You're not from around here, are you? I can see that" Tsuna said while studying Huey's appearance. The spiky-haired boy was a little bit interested in people from the outside.

"That's right. I'm a half-anime character from Western Shiyaki Forest" Huey added to Tsuna's statement, making the three (including Clare) watch him in surprise. Why would a character like him be granted audience to the council chambers? They became interested in him.

"What is your reason for seeking the council, Huey Freeman?" Clare suddenly spoke up. She was usually a very quiet person and rarely asked questions.

"I only came to the council to ask for help. They are the only people beside my family and friends I deem trustworthy. I don't know much about this Council of Yuu, but I will speak with them no matter what" Huey answered Clare's question, making her nodding in silence.

"I see. My name is Clare, by the way" the woman introduced herself in her serious tone. Huey felt about asking more of these people, but he didn't bother. He just wanted to wait for the meeting to start. Truth be told, he was looking forward to it.

_5 minutes later, the summit starts (Music: Ascension – Guild Wars)_

After 5 minutes of waiting Kakashi approached Huey and the others and told them to come with him. It was obvious, the meeting had started. Kakashi led the group through some strange corridors. They were all decorated in both sticks and stones. As they all passed through, Huey could feel that he had butterflies in his tummy. He was a little bit nervous meeting this council. Many people were going to watch him. And he had not forgotten the vision he was given yesterday by the mysterious black-skinned samurai. Was it really true? Did someone in the council plan something twisted for both sides? He needed to find out more. But Huey refused to believe that Kenshin was the suspect. The kind-hearted samurai was known for his honour and helpfulness, something the young boy admired. But Huey needed to be confident when meeting the Council of Yuu. He would not screw up anything. Not today.

Finally, Huey and the group entered a large chamber housing many attendees. At the centre of the room, four seats stood for the incoming group. Around them were the different seats of the councilmen. The audience in there was very large. Huey could briefly see his family and neighbours, but there were so many people that it made him confusing. It was quite a noise in the meeting chamber. Many among the audience were still speaking with each other and few of them were interested in what was happening with Huey and the others. They all took their seats. Gintoki merely poked in his ear as usual, Tsuna became very curious about the size of the meeting chamber, while Clare just stared emotionless as usual. Huey was noticing how many of the councilmen existed. They were ten strong people. After a few minutes the whole audience was calmed down, probably because the chairman was about to introduce himself to them. He rose up from his seat in the middle and spoke with his clear language.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hereby welcome you all to this summit of the Council of Yuu. As you all may know, dark times have befallen on our precious people. The assassination of the last Miyazaki-emperor and the seizing of the throne by the Toriyama clan are only few of the many tragedies that have stung in our hearts in these times. These greedy monsters were always uninterested in the prosperity and the honour of Nipponichian law. They shot peaceful protesters without a slight of remorse. That is why people like us joined together in order to dismantle the Toriyama's twisted rule. But in the following years, the imperial forces have been marching up north and our results on the battlefield have been disastrous. We both possess technological weapons, but the imperial army is now developing new arms for their soldiers. In our previous meeting, we mentioned that they were near the Karakiri Bridge. But recently, the imperial forces have begun to pull back from the battlefront. Our sources inside the southern imperial lands indicate that Emperor Goku is now very unpopular by his own people. Cities are revolting against his regime and are demanding an end to this bloodshed. That is why we will discuss this subject on today's meeting. And joining in the centre are four special characters that have come to ask us questions. Now, please welcome the following guests:

Gintoki Sakata, the local newspaper delivery boy

Tsunayoshi Sawada, the young, but brave head of the Mignola Family

Clare, a deadly Claymore and member of the Organization

And at last from the Western Shiyaki Forest, the half-anime character Huey Freeman

The guests may rise up and we will all welcome them happily with applause" Chairman Yagami said clearly and soon, all in the meeting chamber rose up from their seats clapping their hands. Huey and the others stood from their seats and observed the applauding environment around them. They had different expressions on their faces. Huey's expression was between surprised and curious. All in the audience cheered for them, especially Tsuna and Gintoki. As soon as applauses were given, Chairman Yagami signalled everyone to stop. He then proceeded to deliver his speech.

"Now before we continue to more pressing matters, it is an honour for me to present various councilmen sitting here today. Without men like these, our rebellion against the emperor would crumble. That is why summits like these are very vital for our people. We must discuss about these dark time together. Now let me present you the various members of the Council of Yuu. As you may know, all of the members carry a title. My title is: The Hand of Mysteriousness. But the other members have also similar titles. The following members are:

Councilman Naruto Uzumaki: The Hand of Cheerfulness

Councilman Ichigo Kurosaki: The Hand of Bravery

Councilman Yuskuke Urameshi: The Hand of Cunning

Councilman Kenshin Himura: The Hand of Helpfulness

Councilman Inuyasha Higurashi: The Hand of Tolerance

Councilman Edward Elric: The Hand of Intelligence

Councilman Allen Walker: The Hand of Kindness

Councilman Rin Okumura: The Hand of Ambitiousness

Councilman Eren Yeager: The Hand of Seriousness

Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our esteemed heroes of the rebellion!" Chairman Yagami said and all the council members introduced themselves to the audience. They were met back with loud cheers and screams of happiness. Huey studied each of the council members with interest and curiosity. He had never seen a strong fellowship of heroes like these from before. All the council members just waved their hands and bowed down their heads in respect towards the audience. Kenshin noticed that Huey was sitting in the centre of the meeting chamber and smiled at him. He found it amusing that the young black-skinned fighter was brave enough to stand before the Council of Yuu. As soon as the introductions of the members were over, the whole meeting chamber became quiet. There were absolutely no sounds made, not even a whisper among the audience. The council members returned to their seats. Naruto, Ichigo, Edward, Allen and Kenshin sat on their seats from Chairman Yagami's left side, while Rin, Inuyasha, Yusuke and Eren sat from the right side of their leader's view. Huey noticed that the council's leader Light Yagami was a relatively calm person. The chairman was looking at his fellow councilmen, while eyeing the group in the centre.

"We of the Council of Yuu have decided that we will first start with the visitors in front of us. Councilman Kenshin recommended that. So before we start with today's subject, the visitors may express their thoughts to us. Now you four, stand in line and wait for your turns!" Chairman Yagami said, surprising Huey and the group. Kenshin had actually asked them all to begin with the visitors before the main subject. The young boy merely chuckled to himself.

The four visitors stood in line waiting for their turns. Gintoki was first, and he appeared before the council in his lazy mood. All of a sudden he began poking his nose, causing the council members to stare at him dumbfounded. The whole audience was laughing and two of Gintoki's friends: Shinpachi and Kagura sweat dropped at him.

"Gintoki, do you always have to poke your nose when you speak, especially in front of public?" Shinpachi asked embarrassed.

"This doesn't look good" Kagura remarked.

Chairman Yagami decided to ask what the delivery boy wanted. "Well, Gintoki Sakata. Why have you chosen to stand before the council?" Yagami asked in his false polite manner due to the blue young man's lack of manners in front of public.

"It's not much really. Yesterday, I just wasted all the rent money on buying this awesome flat screen. So I was wondering if you guys could loan me and my friends any money to pay the monthly rent" Gintoki concluded his request, angering everyone in the meeting chamber. Many were booing him and told him to get out. However, Gintoki merely poked his left ear like he didn't notice.

"Listen slowpoke, we thought that you came here to ask something important not to ask us for money" Ichigo rebuked the goofy samurai.

"You stupid ass. Get a job or something" Edward said while facepalming.

"But we have a job. It's just that we don't earn much money. We desperately need it" Gintoki sarcastically said.

"If you're bored then get your clumsy asses to the battlefront! There you can at least be useful to our people" Yusuke said while Gintoki widened.

"Well Gintoki, I think you should do that. Now move on to the next visitor!" Yagami said while waving his hand towards Gintoki. The samurai then moved back to his seat. Tsuna with Reborn on his shoulder approached the council with his friendly appearance.

"Well, Tsunayoshi Sawada. What is your reason for standing before the council?" Yagami asked the boy in a much more friendly tone then what he did to Gintoki.

Tsuna smiled. "I am deeply honoured to stand before you, Council of Yuu. Without you, what would this country become? We would all be dead by the gunshots of imperial lapdogs. I have come here today to ask you a favour" he concluded, making everyone star at him with interest.

"What is it then?" Naruto asked him cheerfully.

Tsuna gulped before he answered. "Well it's just that…. could I become a member of the council?" he asked them causing a large commotion in the meeting chamber. What was that young boy thinking? The councilmen had outrageous expressions on their faces, although Yagami was just staring at him surprised.

"Are you freaking nuts!? Do you even know what the word "yuu" means? It stands for ten!" Rin barked.

"Rin has a point Tsunayoshi. The council only has ten members, nothing more" Inuyasha said, while agreeing with Rin.

"Besides, do you have any experience fighting on the battlefront? Being a councilman requires wisdom and strength, not overconfidence and naivety" Eren said seriously.

"But you don't understand! I might just be a mob boss, but I'm still a defender of our people's lives. I can guarantee you folks that I…" Tsuna was suddenly interrupted by Yagami's sign telling him to calm down. Tsuna stopped speaking and Yagami continued to watch him for a moment before giving the boy a smile.

"I understand your wish, Tsunayoshi Sawada. But currently we are enough members. However once I resign as chairman of the council, someone must succeed me. But that leaves one spot open to a new member. You could be that member. Do you understand?" Yagami finished asking him and Tsuna became amazed. Felling he had heard what he wanted from the chairman, Tsuna went back to his seat. Clare then stepped forward.

"What brings you here, lovely woman?" Yagami tried to flirt with the serious fighter, much to the other members' annoyance.

Clare merely stood there emotionless. She was staring at the chairman for a bit, and then eyed the other councilmen. Some of them became intimidated by the woman's scary looks.

"Man, what kind of woman is she. She will definitely not be my wife!" Naruto said while observing Clare.

"Heh, I'm glad that I'm married. You don't have to worry about women. Isn't that right Kenshin?" Inuyasha asked his fellow councilman.

"Well, I don't know what to say, I still have problems getting used to Kaoru's outbursts. Clare would probably have been the same as her if she was my wife" Kenshin said timidly.

"Relax guys. Every people are different. I mean, she is probably the same thing as me. We are both been cursed by a dark power" Allen said taking a little bit interested in Clare's appearance.

After a few moments of exchanges, Clare started to smile all of a sudden. She turned her attention towards Yagami and said in a polite voice. "I just came here to observe this meeting Light Yagami. I have to admit that this council of yours is very impressive. I am intrigued" she said, making Yagami chuckle a little.

Finally, it was Huey's turn. The young boy appeared before the council. Every member seemed to take an interest in him, including the chairman himself. Huey was now confused about what to do. He now stood in front of the greatest rebels of Nipponichi. Without any time to think, he bowed his head in respect towards them. Yagami was amused by the half-anime character.

"Welcome, Huey Freeman. We have been expecting you and your family's arrival here in Konoha. It is very unusual for people like you to come here. Kenshin has told us a lot about you and your town. It's also a surprise that you all managed to get here safe and sound. Now what is your reason for standing here?" Yagami asked Huey who was still trying to compose himself.

"Well, it's like I said: Huey is indeed special don't you agree?" Kenshin was asking his fellow councilman.

"You do have a point Kenshin, but he sure isn't much of a talker if you ask me" Allen said

"He must have a terrible experience watching his town go in flames. I know how that feels" Eren said in a serious tone while observing Huey.

"So you're the guy Ganju and Hanataro kept rambling about when I visited them? You seem like a tough guy don't you?" Ichigo asked Huey, catching the young boy's attention.

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki? I've heard a little bit about you from your friends" Huey suddenly spoke up surprising Ichigo.

"So they have told you about me huh? Well, yes I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper. Perhaps you should tell us what you want from the council" Ichigo said making Huey realize his true objective of standing before them. He suddenly bowed in respect towards the council.

"That's right. I've come here to ask of your help to my people. Will you please listen to my pleas?" Huey asked, making all the council members stare at him in surprise. This young boy was indeed very good with manners, but he was also very respectful towards them.

_On a plane flying over the eastern coasts of Nipponichi (Music: Coming Back to Life - Pink Floyd)_

It was night on the eastern coasts of Nipponichi. But the plane of Emperor Goku and his loyal Team Z was flying over the silent shores covered in moonlight. The waves were hitting the blue sand, and the winds blew through the palms. It was a beautiful night. On a tiny room on the plane, Goku was sleeping. He had been trying to gather up all his energies by sleeping through the night. Most of his teammates were also asleep, but the crew was still awake doing their jobs. As Goku was lying on his bed, he could hear a deep celestial voice speak to him. At first he thought someone was in his room, but he was alone. Who was that?

"Be strong wise emperor. Fight the true enemy. Fight the true darkness" the voice called to him. Goku was still in his bed. Was this all just imagination? The plane was still flying over the shores, but the white moon shined upon the landscape with its brightness. Goku knew what he had to do. Yukikaze was not far away and he needed to be prepared. But first, he had to sleep, like all great leaders did when they gathered their energy and strength.

_To be continued….._

**Extras: Guidebook to the Council: Light Yagami**

Journalist: Hello again dear watchers! This time we managed to have an interview with the chairman himself! Oh boy isn't that great!? Now tell us, Light Yagami. What are you?

Light: I am just a noble man who only desires peace in all of Nipponichi. I might be the most important politicians of the rebels, but I do have a life.

Journalist: Okay, so what are your hobbies then?

Light: Well, I like to read books. Right now I'm currently writing my own book. It is really fascinating.

Journalist: A book? You mean like in Mao's Little Red? He was also a chairman and he wrote a book. Do you take much after him?

Light: No, no absolutely not! Who do you think we are, the Smurfs? We are not communists and neither is our society based on their principles. And I have you know that I write fictional books, not political ones. I am very curious about our country's history.

Journalist: Okay, I'm sorry for this misunderstanding. (Two guards grab his arms) Hey what are you guys doing!? We're having an interview!

Guard 1: Time's up journalist! The chairman must return to his duties. He has no time for your fan-based questions!

Guard 2: You're coming with us!

Journalist: Hey, let me go you bulldozers! Hey, AAAAARRRHHG!

**Author's note: Well that's one Hell of a chapter. The ext one will explore more of Huey's meeting and Team Z's adventure. Hope you enjoyed it! **


	19. Huey's Plea

**Author's note: Previously, the council summit opened, now let's continue to Huey and later check out on Team Z. What will happen this time? Let's find out!**

**Chapter 19: Huey's Plea**

_Meeting chambers, Konoha, Northern Nipponichi (Music: Ascension – Guild Wars)_

Huey was now bowing in front of the Council of Yuu. Now that he stood in front of them, he had to do this. He had to ask them for help. He didn't know what the current situation of Woodcrest was, other than the town was in ruins. But still, he needed help. The council members stared at the young boy with surprised looks on their faces. Chairman Yagami decided to speak up first.

"You have very remarkable manners, Huey Freeman. But what do you mean by helping your people? Do you think that we will grant your request so simply?" he asked the young boy.

Huey lit his head up with a sign of desperation on his face. "I know what you think about me! But I don't honestly care. What I mean is that, I want you to welcome the refugees of Woodcrest into Konoha. My people are now homeless. They live in the wilds rejected by most Nipponichian citizen. Some of them have been followed and murdered in cold blood. The wilds are no longer safe for my people to dwell. They need a safe place to stay while our town is rebuilding. So with all due respect Council of Yuu, will you please help them?" Huey asked much to the chairman's surprise.

Kenshin felt sorry for the young boy. Despite being so young, he would actually seek help for his people, even if it meant seeking help from people who actually hated his kind. He remembered how he and Kaoru had parted ways with Huey and his family back in Woodcrest. How Huey was determined to fight for the freedom of his people. But the samurai decided to say something to Huey.

"Pardon for disturbing your thoughts Huey, but there is something I need to tell you about what happened in Woodcrest after I defeated Gohei" Kenshin said catching everyone's attention (including Huey's)

"While me and Kaoru where resting in Woodcrest for a while, we managed to rescue some citizens from the dark army. However, they are currently living in different refugee camps all over the Shiyaki Forest. We haven't heard from any of them, but at least they are safe for now" Kenshin explained.

"But I don't think Shiyaki Forest is a safe place anymore. I mean, only days ago Sakigawa was attacked. The dark armies are lurking in the forest somewhere, most probably in the western part. We must be prepared for any future offensives" Yusuke said.

"But it's not just the dark armies we have to worry about. Remember the imperial army is nearing the Karikiri Bridge. If we don't send in reinforcements, we will completely be surrounded considering that the Tamer and Partner clans of the north have refused to join this fight" Rin said

"I agree and who knows what the emperor may plan next? Things seem to get ugly here. I can feel it in my veins" Edward said agreeing with Rin.

"We all know that guys. But right now, we must discuss about what to do with Huey's people" Allen said, trying to shift the focus back on Huey's request. He stood up with a sign of relief on his face. Kenshin had really helped his people so much. But still, living in Shiyaki Forest was not safe anymore.

"Listen carefully, Huey Freeman" Yagami suddenly spoke up. "It is not often that people like you come here. But since you have decided to come all the way here to ask for our help, we will grant your request" he concluded making Huey smile.

"However, if your people wish to stay here in Konoha, they will need to declare themselves our allies. That will also include other half-anime towns we reach out to" Yagami said strictly.

"Wait a minute chairman! Are you saying that you plan to use them as reinforcements against the imperial guards!? That's absurd!" Naruto said outrageous.

"Do have any idea what you're thinking!?" Inuyasha asked the chairman.

"They probably don't have enough fighters to engage in this combat. We can't waste their blood for something they are not involved in!" Ichigo said adding criticism to the chairman's condition.

"Calm down everyone, calm down! I know that many of you don't think this is the right thing to do, but once they are safe here, they can also be able to reclaim their homes. The imperial army will surely attack the half-anime towns, not just us. That is why I am offering Huey and his people both a sanctuary and a chance to fight back. If they want to be safe from the dangers, then they will need to gain our trust and loyalty. Do you understand?" he asked everyone. After a brief moment of silence, Kenshin finally spoke up.

"I can assure you chairman that Huey and his people are no threats to our rebellion. I just hope you know what you are doing" he said while eyeing Yagami.

"It sounds like a wise decision chairman Yagami, but I suggest we will hear what Huey thinks is best. But remember, those half-anime characters who comes to Konoha will be treated equally as every rebel in this society" he said while eyeing the young boy.

"So then, what's your decision, Huey Freeman?" Eren asked Huey, who now stood with his eyes closed. He had to think about it. Would his people really be safe from enemies while still fighting back? He remembered the vision he was given yesterday about the plot of darkness. Was the mysterious samurai speaking the truth? But right now, his people were in danger. They could not stay in the forests no any longer. They needed safety and fast. That is why he needed to think swiftly before answering the councilman's question. Finally after 3 minutes of silence and thinking, the young boy spoke up to the council.

"Very well, if you promise to give our people sanctuary, then we will join the rebels in this civil war. We will help you topple the emperor, but Woodcrest must be rebuilt" Huey came up with his answer, causing the whole audience to cheer for the young boy. They all rose up from the seats and began clapping their hands for him. This surprised the young boy. Chairman Yagami rose up from his seat, as did all the other councilmen. He was smiling and made a declaration to Huey.

"So be it. Huey Freeman, it is hereby decided that the rebels and your people will join together in arms against the emperor and the dark armies. Your people are welcome in our cities, but they also have an obligation to join our troops on the battlefield. Furthermore, we will try to contact other half-anime towns and convince them to join our cause. Let me assure you young one, with our alliance, we will prevail over the darkness that threatens Nipponichi. Let us all praise this young warrior and his people!" the chairman announced and the whole audience began shouting Huey's name across the meeting chamber.

"HUEY! HUEY! HUEY! HUEY!" the crowd was shouting much to the young boy's surprise. He had finally done it! His people were now welcome into civilization, something that was very rare for them. The council members also gave their support and clapped their hands. Feeling his mission was completed, Huey returned to his seat with a well-deserved rest. Still, the summit was continuing. Now it was time to explain the more pressing matters regarding the civil war. The whole meeting chamber became silent.

_Next plan, the meeting chambers (Music: Sands of Kryta – Guild Wars)_

"Listen closely my fellow councilmen and rebels. It is my understanding that the imperial army is close to Karikiri Bridge. However our sources from the southern lands are saying the emperor is not in the palace anymore" Yagami said catching everyone's attention. This was a shocking revelation.

"That's not possible! The news always shows Goku standing in front of the parliament waving towards the citizens!" Edward said shockingly. "Wait, are you saying that the Goku we see on the news is a fake?" he asked Yagami.

"Unfortunately it appears to be true, Edward. This Goku we daily see on television is a puppet. He is merely dressed as the emperor in order to not cause ruckus and upheavals in the southern imperial territories. As long as the imperials see him, they are calmed "Yagami said, answering Edwards question.

"What, but if the emperor is not in Tokyo then wouldn't that leave the army leaderless?" Inuyasha asked the chairman. "I mean, this clown is probably a court jester or something. He might not have the ability to lead his soldiers" he added with a smirk.

"But why in the world would he disappear all of a sudden?" Kenshin asked everyone.

"I don't know, but I refuse to believe that Goku is dead. Obviously he must have gone into hiding or something" Naruto said grimly.

"What about the battlefront? Have there been any traces of him and his allies? I expected them to at least be on the battlefield leading his army" Eren said, while still shocked about the revelation.

Yagami closed his eyes. "I'm afraid the emperor was not seen in the battlefront. More importantly he and allies are rumoured to have left Nipponichi. But that is merely a false statement by disillusioned imperials. There is no way that Segendo, Dreampix or even Comiccon would give shelter to Goku considering the situation in this country. Not to mention their somewhat arrogant and ignorant attitudes towards the empire" he added his thoughts.

"But they must still be in Nipponichi somewhere. Do you think they might have travelled up north to the Partner and Tamer clans? Perhaps he wants assistance from the Pokémon clan, Digimon clan or the Medabot clan. Who knows, while we have established relations with Huey and the others, the imperials might try something similar" Yusuke said to his fellow council members.

"It could be true, but uniting the clans of the north is a very difficult issue. From what I gather, the Pokemon and Digimon clans have been archenemies for generations. They would not cooperate with each other unless a greater threat in Fictiontopia appeared. However the Medabot clan could perhaps be recruited by Goku as potential allies. Clanlord Ikki Tenryou might be interested in acquiring some strong weapons deadly enough to take on the other clans, don't you agree?" Allen asked his fellow councilmen.

"Impossible to say, but obviously the imperials must be desperate to win this battle. So far, the groups in the north have refused to take any sides, unless they were forced economically. Besides, the Medabot clan is the wealthiest of them all so they don't care about conquest. Furthermore, we don't know if Goku and this "Dark One" are aligned with each other" Ichigo said grimly.

"Regardless of what happens, the imperial army or the dark army must not reach Konoha. That would be the end of the rebellion" Edward said. "What the Hell are we supposed to do now?" he suddenly asked everyone.

"Chairman, do you have any suggestions? We best act quickly before we end up falling right into enemy hands" Naruto asked the chairman who nodded at him in return.

"There's only one plan I can come up with, Naruto. But that will require not just yours, but all your attentions as well. Shall I explain it to you, my fellow councilmen?" he asked them and they all agreed. "Very well, then let us begin" he added.

Yagami took up a remote from his seat and pushed a button. Once pushed, a giant television was standing in front of the councilmen's seat. The screen was switched on and it showed a map of Northern Nipponichi, including the battlefront. Yagami rose up from his seat and walked to the left side of the television with a pointing stick in his hands. The other members knew this mission was going to be complicated, based on the chairman's serious tone. As they cleared their ears, Yagami began explaining the situation.

"Listen up! I want most of you members to head for the Karikiri Bridge. As stated before, the front has been quiet for the last few days. But still, I have a feeling that something terrible is about to happen on this place. You may use a vehicle to travel to the bridge. The road to Karikiri can be very harsh and bitter sometimes. Anyway, about 3 hours from Karikiri stands the windy and cold mountains of Yukikaze. As all of you may know, it has sometimes been called for the most dangerous place in all of Nipponichi. I advise you not to go there. It is easy to get lost when you start wandering the mountains. It is like an icy Hell up there. You have probably heard the stories of what happened to people who dared to climb up the mountains. No one ever came back. Yukikaze is haunted. That is why you are all prohibited from going up there. Besides you are only supposed to stay at Karikiri and watch for any potential dangers. The imperials might plan some offensives we don't know yet. And who knows what these dark armies have in store for us next. So I expect you to do this mission quick and clean. Meanwhile, I will stay back in Konoha and hold the fort. The Leaf Village's defences needs to be upgraded, and don't forget the half-anime characters seeking refuge. Someone must welcome them to their sanctuary. As for the clans in the north, I will dispatch a special ops force to check on them. Despite the fact that they are neutral, they still need to be watched for any further disturbances. Now that I'm finished are there any questions?" Yagami concluded his plans for the rebels and noticed Edward raising his hand. "Yes Edward" he said.

"Chairman, I have two questions. Number 1: Are you sure you will be able to handle yourself alone? I mean, with all of us out in the field you will be lonely here in Konoha. Number 2: Who in our group will be the leader?" Ed was finished with his questions, both an important one and a ridiculous one.

Yagami merely laughed at the alchemist. "Don't worry my dear Edward. I as the chairman have other important allies here than just you councilmen. The people of Konoha are also part of our rebellion so there is no need to be concerned. As for your other question" the chairman laughed a little before he continued. "I think the choice is between you, Naruto or Ichigo. Why don't you three play rock-scissors-papers with each other in order to determine who will lead the group?" he concluded making Edward, Naruto and Ichigo glare at each other in competition. However, Rin and Inuyasha were not pleased about the candidates.

"Hey! How come they get to be the leaders!? I have never been chosen once!" Inuyasha barked.

"Yeah, what the hell, man! There are others here who want to be leader, not just the shorty-faggot-emo trio here!" Rin attacked while insulting his fellow councilmen with their usual nicknames. Edward, Naruto and Ichigo then freaked out against Rin.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOUSY, LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!?" Edward shouted.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT GAY!" Naruto retorted.

"YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH, YOU LITTLE BLUE-FLAMED IMP!" Ichigo started to insult Rin because of his demon powers.

As the bickering continued, Allen, Yusuke and Kenshin just sweat dropped at their behaviour. They were also a little bit embarrassed of what they did. Eren was just staring at them with irritation on his face. The chairman chuckled while watching the bickering. They were indeed amusing to watch, even for a special individual like himself. But he managed to calm the councilmen down and proceeded with their mission. He stood up from his seat

"Let's save the leadership for later, shall we? But right now, I am asking all of you this. Are all you heroes and patriots of Nipponichi prepared to do this mission for the sake of the rebellion? Can you all handle this?" he asked very seriously. It took 3 minutes for the councilmen to come up with an answer, but with confidential smirks and loyal personalities, they all said in unison.

"FOR OUR CAUSE, WE WILL DO THIS MISSION FOR THE PEOPLE! BY THE HONOUR OF CHAIRMAN LIGHT YAGAMI, WE ANSWER HIS CALL!" they all shouted, making loud applauses and cheers coming through the meeting chamber. These heroes were now united, united by their common cause to do this mission. It was a great moment for everyone to watch in the meeting chamber. The rebels had decided their move. They would welcome Huey and his people, as well as upgrading the defences of Konoha.

_Close to the mountains of Yukikaze, Northern Nipponichi (Music: Shaping of the World – World of Worcraft)_

The time had finally arrived. The plane carrying Team Z was now close to the Yukizake. The skies were grey, and the winds were blowing in the air. Goku and his team had finally gathered their belongings and were prepared to parachute from the plane. Luffy, Natsu, Moka, Maka, Gon, Yoh, Toriko, Conan and Bobobo were all prepared to start this dangerous step. They all stood in front of the plane's emergency door dressed in their parachuting gears. Well except for Bobobo as he was standing with his pink dress on. Now it was time to be given instructions. They could hear Bulma's voice through the speaker.

"Alright guys, in just a short minute the door will open. Then you will all jump out of the plane and parachute down to Yukikaze. But you should not release them too early or you will get blown away. If you ever manage to land, I have just one thing to say to you folks. Goku, please come back alive! That goes for the rest of Team Z. Remember guys we are all counting on you! Don't let us down" Bulma finished her instructions, while the emperor merely smirked.

"Don't worry Bulma. We will prevail" goku said. "Now let's do this Team Z, FOR NIPPONICHI AND OUR ANCESTORS!" the emperor suddenly shouted with pride and his friends followed suit.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" they all shouted in unison with guts of strength. The door suddenly opened and strong wind came through the plane. But the team stood their ground. With all their might, they forced themselves to the opening. As soon as the team jumped outside the plane, they all fell down while riding with the strong winds of cold.

_To be continued…._

**Extras: Guidebook to the Council: Edward Elric**

Journalist: Hello and welcome again, dear viewers! Previously I was thrown out be those douchebags who interrupted my interview with the chairman. But to day I am interviewing among the smallest members of the council, Edward Elric. So tell me Edward, what are you exca… is something wrong?

Edward: (slightly pissed off) Hi there dirtbag! My name is Edward Elric and I am the Fullmetal Alchemist and a PROUD member of the Council of Yuu.

Journalist: (sweating) Whoa, no need to be so aggressive there tough guy. Now what are your hobbies Edward?

Edward: (back to normal) Oh, I like to study alchemy, learning its secrets and taking walks. Technically I have a girlfriend, but she is constantly annoying.

Journalist: You mean Winry? Oh come on, she is a nice girl and you know it. You're just a miserable pip (Ed stares) ehhhhhh Pippi Longstockings. Yeah, that's what you are. Or what about Pippin from Lord of the Rings?

Edward: For crying out loud, do I look like a Swedish girl? And I'm definitely not…..wait, what do you mean by Pippin? Are you saying that I'm a hobbit!?

Journalist: Nobody said that, so chill the f*ck down! Geez, you sure have issues for being a State Alchemist. Now here's a question from your fans. Shall we take a look? Edward, why won't you accept the fact that if you don't drink milk, you're going to end up being tall as a shrimp?

Edward (pissed off) WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!

Journalist: Well I be f**ked!

**Author's note: Well that was chapter 19. If you think that this chapter spent most of the time on the Council of Yuu then I won't argue. The next chapter is going to focus on Team Z and their mission. We will probably get a few glimpses of the rebels or the dark armies. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Review what you folks like. **


	20. Winds of Change

**Author's note: This chapter will focus exclusively on Team Z and their quest to save their empire. Let's see what will happen. It will be a long chapter. If you don't know any of these songs then just go to Spotify or Youtube. Really nice songs for the nature.**

**Chapter 20: Winds of Change**

_Northern Nipponichi, over Yukiaze (Music: Windancer- Secret Garden)_

Previously, Team Z had just begun their mission to parachute down to Yukikaze. They had jumped out of the plane and out to the skies of grey. But the winds were incredibly strong for the team. As soon as everyone was high in the grey skies, they could all feel the powerful winds blowing. It was disastrous. Goku and his fellowship struggled to hold together as they fell with the storm. They were floating high above the ground while unable to see clearly.

"Hang on guys! We must stick together! Don't let anyone fall behind!" Goku said as he struggled to hold against the powerful winds.

"Damn it! These winds sure are strong! I can't see the ground yet!" Toriko said.

"That's because we are far above the ground Toriko! We haven't even reached the clouds!" Gon said.

"I see many big clouds down there! What are we supposed to do?" Luffy asked everyone.

"We must fall through the clouds! Once we are through them, it will be easier for us to see the landscape!" Conan yelled, as he was struggling to get a hold on his glasses.

"But how can we be sure this is Yukikaze!? If this the wrong place, then the mission will fail!" Natsu said.

"It's all or nothing Natsu! We must take risks! Otherwise, this mission will be done for nothing! Maka said to Natsu in an arrogant and mean way.

"Hey! There's no need to be so arrogant Maka, I'm just curious!" Natsu snapped back at the meister.

"I'm not arrogant! It's just you, Luffy and Bobobo who lacks confidence in this mission!" Maka attacked the wizard and his friends.

"What's your problem, Maka!? Every one of us is doing their best they can in this mission!" Luffy butted in.

"Yeah, stop being a jerk just because of your flat chest!" Bobobo suddenly said inappropriately, making Maka twitching with anger.

"Maka, Natsu, Luffy, Bobobo stop bickering! Concentrate on what lies before us!" Moka said while trying to break up the senseless fight.

"I think we are about to freefall! Be prepared guys! Goku will give us the signal!" Toriko declared.

"Okay everyone! Here goes! Let us all freefall!" Goku shouted and Team Z began to dive down towards the large clouds.

Once through the clouds, it was definitely impossible to even see. The clouds were so grey and dark at the same time. As the heroes still fell down, they could feel the winds blowing stronger than before. They were nearing the end of the clouds. Once finished with the clouds, they could finally see the landscape below them. The only thing they could see was tall, snow-covered mountains and skies of grey. Goku and his friends were pleased. This was the place. This was Yukikaze. But the good moment was only short-lived. Before the team knew it, the strong winds blew them away from their destination. But Goku and his friends tried with all their might to resist Mother Nature's strength. It was indeed very difficult.

"Whoa, this freaking place is Yukikaze!? That's amazing!" Nastu remarked while struggling with the winds.

"We can't loose ground! We must push forward!" Maka said as she was pushing herself against the strong winds.

"Ugh! This storm is too strong for us! How can we reach Yukikaze?" Luffy complained.

"Just shut up and resist it, Luffy! We must reach Yukikaze!" Yoh said to the dim-witted pirate.

"I'm trying to resist it, Yoh! You are not doing better yourself!" Luffy snapped at the shaman.

"Stop fighting you two! This won't help anything with our mission!" Toriko barked at his bickering teammates.

"Oh no, the winds are getting stronger by a minute! It's nearly as powerful as a hurricane! I can feel it!" Gon said with a little hint of fear in his voice.

"Goku, can you use some of your powers!? It might help us pushing through the storm!" Moka asked her emperor desperately.

"I will try my best! But remember all of you must prepare your parachutes! My outburst may cause an explosion and we can't loose balance!" Goku said

"Just make sure you know what you are doing Goku!" Conan said.

As the team was struggling to stand their ground in the sky, Goku began gathering up his power. He flexed his muscles and his power level began rising. The emperor tried with all his might to concentrate his power, while the winds kept blowing. Goku didn't want to turn into Super Sayian in order to fight against the storm. His allies all tried to do the same with their powers. They needed not to overpower themselves. But suddenly, the emperor began loosing control of his power and he immediately turned into Super Sayian. His allies became very concerned.

"GOKU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Toriko shouted.

"YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR POWER LEVEL! IT'S DESTABILIZING THE WEATHER!" Gon also called out to him.

But it was too late. The moment Goku lost control, a large explosion appeared. The explosion was so powerful that it managed to actually separate Team Z. Goku became shocked by this and tried to catch any of them, but he ran out of time. The explosion was finished and the heroes were sent to different directions of Yukikaze. They couldn't even parachute as they were all falling down in fast speed. This was very unfortunate. Team Z had now been separated in many groups to different locations in an unknown place. How would they ever find each other again?

_Frozen forests of Chillwood, Northern Yukikaze (Music: First Day of spring – Secret Garden)_

Deep in a forest containing large snow-covered trees and frozen lakes, Yoh had been sent there by the terrible explosion in the sky from earlier. Fortunately, he landed on thick snow, but he also fell unconscious after the landing. The area around him was very silent. There were only a few glimpses of the sun in the forest because the trees were standing tall and blocked sunrays. Yoh was lying on the ground and close to a tree. He was still unconscious. That crash had given him sweet dreams here in the forest. But that ended when someone familiar called out his name.

"Yoh, are you alright? Wake up!" it said. But Yoh had still his eyes shut.

"C'mon Yoh, you have to wake up!" it said again. But Yoh still refused to wake up.

"Hello sleepyhead! Its time to wake up!" the voice angrily demanded, making the sleeping shaman irritated by it.

"Shut up Anna! I'm trying to sleep, so piss off!" Yoh said annoyingly, while he thought it was his girlfriend calling to him. But it wasn't. The one who was calling to him was his guardian ghost: Amidamaru. He was in his tiny face-mode and became irritated by his lazy partner refusing to wake up. But suddenly a large chunk of snow fell down from the tree which stood over Yoh and he was covered in ice cold snow. He finally woke up when he felt the chilling effect over his body.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, IT'S SO COLD!" Yoh shouted hysterically and rose up from his place and danced like an idiot. Apparently, he was really surprised by the snow and the climate around him. His guardian ghost merely sighed at his partner's hysterical reaction. As soon as Yoh calmed down, he noticed Amidamaru and spoke to him.

"Hey Amidamaru, when did you show up?" he asked his guardian ghost.

"Before you crash-landed here, I managed to reduce the damage and help you land on a safe location. Unfortunately, I don't know where the others are" Amidamaru concluded making Yoh snap.

"Huh? How did I? Oh crap, I almost forgot! We were all separated by some giant explosion while freefalling through the skies. Goku was struggling to control his power against the winds. So technically we are lost. But is this really Yukikaze?" he asked, while observing the environment around them.

"I think so, but there are so many different places on Yukikaze. Furthermore, I didn't expect a frozen forest like this to exist high up the mountains in the first place" Amidamaru said.

"Well, it's obvious we have arrived in a strange location. But how are we supposed to regroup in Yukikaze? This place is enormous! But we can't cross into rebel lands individually. We must find the rest of the team" Yoh said with his guardian ghost agreeing with him. But as they began their search, they could hear a very familiar voice calling to them.

"Hey! Is someone there? Yoh, is that you? Help me! I'm stuck!" it called. It was definitely very close from where the shaman was standing. Yoh started running forward from where it came from. The voice belonged to someone he knew. It was Gon's voice. He must have been sent here by the explosion as well. As soon as he arrived in a similar place he was before, he stopped. The shaman and his guardian ghost began laughing their asses off.

Believe it or not, but Gon was actually hanging on a branch from a tree. Apparently, he had been stuck hanging there after the explosion. Gon became embarrassed while Yoh and Amidamaru laughed at him.

"Gon, what the heck are you doing up there? Do you have an attraction to trees or something?" Yoh asked the young hunter as he continued to laugh at his friend.

"I don't know. For some reason my parachute opened and then I got stuck at this branch. It must have activated while I was blown away by the explosion" Gon said while looking down towards Yoh.

"Whatever Gon, you sure look hilarious hanging like that. Hey, why don't why use you as a piñata on the national holiday?" Yoh remarked, which made the young hunter irritated.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Yoh! Now will you stop fooling around and help me down!? I've been stuck here freezing my balls off!" Gon snapped at his easy-going friend. Yoh used his skills in order to cut the parachute, although he also felt an urge to hit him with his sword like he was a piñata. But eventually Gon was freed and fell on the thick snow.

As the two friends managed to gather the situation, they also noted how particularly wonderful this place was. Sure it was very cold and stuff, but on another note, it sounded so peaceful. They had never expected a place like this to exist on the so-called most dangerous place in Nipponichi. However, they needed to focus on what was happening now.

"So we are all separated from each other thanks to that explosion? This doesn't look good" Gon said concerned.

"Yeah, we better find a way out of here. Obviously this isn't the only place that exists in Yukikaze. Heck we don't even know what creatures lurk in these parts" Yoh said while figuring a way out.

"True. But I think we should go now. Despite its beauty, this forest looks like a maze to me. I don't want to be stuck here forever" Gon said while Yoh nodded with his statement.

Suddenly, they heard a loud voice coming from south. It was like a scream. The scream made ravens fly from the frozen trees and up to the skies. Both teammates became very uneasy. The voice came once more and it was louder. They could hear it even though it came from a place far away.

"What the hell was that!?" Yoh asked silent while looking around.

"I don't know, but the voice sounded like a male. And it did sound familiar. Do you think that it is one of our teammates?" Gon asked his friend.

"Could be true, but I think we better check it out and we will do it slowly" Yoh suggested and Gon agreed. They both went to the south where the voice came from.

_Plains of Freezefield, Eastern Yukikaze (Music: Make a Wish – Secret Garden)_

In a different place, Maka was lying on the plains of snow unconscious. However she woke up to snowflakes falling down on her body. The young meister woke up, only to find cloth wrapped around her. The moment she woke up, Maka noticed Luffy's straw hat on her head and Natsu's scarf around her neck. She became very confused.

"Maka, you're awake! We where worried that you had passed out after the explosion earlier" Maka heard Luffy's voice calling to her.

"We have made a campfire under this tree. It's starting to get warm here. And we also have Soul with us, but he is sleeping" Natsu's voice butted in.

Maka could see Luffy and Natsu sitting by the campfire warming up. She also went close to the fire. She knew about what happened earlier but she didn't expect to be sent to the same place as them. But there was something that was on her mind.

"Hey Luffy, Natsu, did you give me this warm cloth?" she asked the two. To Maka's surprise, they both smiled at her.

"Sure we did! I also gave you Igneel's scarf. It will warm you up, don't sweat it!" Natsu said.

"And I gave you my straw hat. After all, friends are supposed to help each other, right?" Luffy added with his goofy smile.

Maka couldn't believe her eyes. These two idiots had actually helped her! Normally they would often do incredibly stupid things to her, but this was different. She always thought of them as annoying. They even had an altercation earlier which Maka remembered perfectly. Perhaps they were not that bad at all. Maka couldn't help but to smile sweetly at Luffy and Natsu. Even though they were idiots, they were still good friends and teammates. Now she understood what Moka meant, about their true helpfulness and kindness.

"Thank you guys, I really appreciate it" Maka said, making Luffy and Natsu smiling goofily in return.

The three friends enjoyed themselves by the campfire. Maka gave Luffy and Natsu back their accessories. As they sat down and warmed up, Maka remembered earlier when she was acting quite arrogant and mean towards Natsu. Sure he was also confused as much as her, but the young meister still felt ashamed of her behaviour. She also felt the same way for Luffy. So she turned her gaze towards the funny duo and apologised.

"Hey, Natsu, Luffy?" she asked them. The wizard and pirate turned their attentions towards her.

"About what happened earlier during the freefall, I'm sorry for being mean to you guys" Maka said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Natsu smiled goofily and waved his hand.

"Oh it's no big deal! Apology accepted! We were all confused by what was about to happen" Natsu said.

"Perhaps, I was wrong about you! I mean, you two may be idiots, but you are still friendly and helpful. I'm glad that people like you are with me on this mission" Maka said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, and we are all glad that a calculating girl like you are with us! Without you, this team would be boring" Luffy added with his goofy smile making Maka laugh at her two teammates.

The plains of Freezefield were actually very serene. It was a winter wonderland. The snow-covered plains dotted the landscape along with lonely trees. In the background, the teammates could see tall mountains rising up. This place was a combination between a Norwegian valley and English fields. It was beautiful. As the teammates warmed up, they began talking about the recent events.

"So we are all separated then? Goku, Yoh, Gon, Toriko they are all in different places?" Maka asked her two friends.

"That's right. This place is huge so it will take a long time before we find the others" Luffy said.

"We can't proceed to the rebel lands divided. We are all supposed to infiltrate Konoha together" Natsu said.

"Right, then let us stay here and rest for a while. I think this has been a tough day for all the teammates and not just us" Moka said with her friends nodding in agreement.

The young meister took her time to study the environment around them. She noticed that it was a pretty sight. Her teammates also started to look around. Even though snowflakes fell from the grey skies, the three friends didn't mind at all. They all went out to the fields of snow and observed its beauty and serenity. Soul was still sleeping.

"You know, this place is very different from what I was expecting" Maka said as she stared towards the grey skies with a smile on her face.

"You got that right Maka. Nipponichi sure has many surprises we don't even know yet" Luffy remarked.

"I just hope this senseless battle will end soon. If not then it will consume all the beauty of this country. But we are not the only ones who feel that way. Goku is also desperate to end this bloodshed" Natsu said while snowflakes fell on his hair.

"Yeah, we all know that. But I hope we will all come out alive from this mission. It would be sad if one of us died in this conflict. But I know that we will all make it. We will follow Goku and our bonds will never be broken" Maka said with a hint of hope in her voice. Her two friends nodded in agreement. The meister, pirate and wizard kept staring up in the sky of snowflakes, until Maka felt a snowball hit her head.

"Hey!" she said while turning around to look at Luffy and Natsu. Apparently, Luffy had thrown a snowball on her head and Natsu stood laughing at her. Luffy merely gave Maka his goofy smile. The young girl twitched in anger at her teammate's immature behaviour.

"So you want to play snowball fight huh?" she asked them in a threatening manner. "VERY WELL, THEN I WILL GIVE YOU TWO ONE HELL OF A SNOWBALL FIGHT!" she suddenly shouted in her nutty state. The pirate and wizard then started to sprint while their crazy friend chased after them with snowballs. Wow this was unusual, but that's what friends are for right?

_Hills of Tundramaw, Western Yukikaze (Music: Winterspring – World of Warcraft)_

Hills of tundra and snow dotted this landscape. There were also signs of big lonely trees and small caverns on the ground. Most of these caverns were only composed of rocks and dirt. In one of these caverns Toriko, Conan and Moka had taken refuge there in order to lick their wounds from their crash-landing outside. They also decided to hide in the cavern in order to stay away from wild beasts lurking around. The beasts had been discovered thanks to Toriko's ability to track their scent. He didn't suffer so many injuries from the crash, but Conan and Moka did. They were all now laying close to the caverns walls while speaking about what to do now.

"Are you two alright? It's good that I could carry you two inside" Toriko said while concerned with the conditions of his teammates.

"I'm fine Toriko, but Moka is still not feeling well. The explosion from earlier must have pushed her limits" Conan said while observing Moka, who was now sleeping. She was given Conan's jacket to use as a blanket. Her backpack was used as a pillow.

"Damn, that explosion gave us all one hell of a trip. Luckily we're still alive, although separated into different places" Toriko said while grabbing his neck.

"Agreed, but Moka was struggling to contain her Rosario. It was only a matter of time before it exploded. If she went into her vampire form, then the explosion would have caused us greater damage" Conan said while adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, but Goku couldn't control his powers as well. I wonder what happened to him. Do you think he and the others are doing okay?" Toriko asked his four-eyed friend.

"Impossible to say, but I don't think that they are dead considering their strengths and talents. But what's important now is that me must find them and regroup. We are on an important mission, remember" Conan said while cleaning his glasses because of the dust.

Suddenly the stomach of the teammates began to grumble. It was obvious that they were all hungry. Conan merely sweated while Moka was still sleeping. Toriko began drooling on his mouth.

"Sorry Conan, but I'm afraid that we have to eat something. Even Moka's stomach is grumbling" Toriko said while watching Moka's sleeping body for a brief moment.

"Aw, it's too bad we didn't take food from the plane with us. I'm starving" Conan said while caressing his stomach.

"Well, I think the food on the plane tasted like ass! We better find some real food here" Toriko declared while standing up. Conan just stared at him confused.

"But Toriko, we are in Yukikaze. All that exists here are ice, snow, tundra and dangerous beasts. How do you expect to find something eatable in this environment?" the young detective asked his tall friend. Toriko merely grinned.

"That's the point Conan, dangerous beasts. That's what we will eat" the gourmet hunter said, much to his small friend's outrage.

"You gotta' be freaking kidding me, how can you eat something savage as that!?" Conan asked him. But Toriko merely sighed at his reaction.

"Don't look so surprised, Conan. I'm a gourmet hunter. Capturing beasts is what I do. Don't worry I won't be gone for long. You stay here and watch over Moka. We can't leave her alone here, understand?" Toriko asked him as Conan sighed.

"Fair enough, I'm not the fighter type so I stay here. Just don't take too long" Conan said while Toriko nodded. The gourmet hunter then went outside to hunt for food. Meanwhile, the young detective watched Moka while she was sleeping.

"Don't worry, Moka. You will be alright. Me and Toriko promise you on that" Conan thought to himself while watching her.

_In the deep, icy caverns of Hyorinyami, Deeper Central Yukikaze (Music: Alone in the World – Rise of the Guardians) _

Emperor Son Goku was lost. He had accidentally separated his most trusted allies and friends other than his family and the rest. The explosion had sent them to various places in Yukikaze. After the explosion, Goku fell from the air unconscious and landed in these deep icy caverns. Currently, the emperor was floating on warmed up water. Strange, how was the water not frozen like the environment around him? Goku didn't understand. In fact, he was already sad and depressed over the incident hours ago. He blamed himself. Why couldn't he control his power against the winds? It was a difficult question for him. Furthermore, how was he supposed to continue the mission? He couldn't fail his family and his people. No, it was not his intention to fail. Goku continued to float in the water, until he heard a very familiar voice calling to him.

"You are finally here, wise emperor. Now wake up from your sleep" it called to him. Goku remembered that voice. It was the voice he heard on his plane days ago! Now it was coming back to him. Goku rose up from the water and looked around him. There was nobody here, only walls of ice and blue crystals. But in front of Goku's direction was a strange exit covered by light. The voice suddenly came back.

"Follow my voice, and you will find your destiny" the voice called to him from the exit.

Perhaps if Goku followed that path in front of him, he would eventually find the answers he was looking for. He got ashore and then proceeded to follow that path. It was the only thing he could do considering how deep these icy caverns were.

_Meanwhile, back in the forests of Chillwood, Northern Yukikaze_

Yoh and Gon had been sneaking among the woods to find where the mysterious shout came from. Now they were crawling to a hill. Overlooking the hill was a frozen lake. The two friends had a feeling that the voice came from the lake. They were both very uneasy as they crawled slowly towards the hill. Who could it be? Was one of their friends in trouble? They didn't know. It could be anything. The shaman and the hunter slowly popped their heads when approaching the hill. They had also prepared their weapons, in case of something really dangerous was about to happen. As they finally took a peek on the frozen lake, their mouths dropped both in surprise and outrage.

"WHAT THE F*********K!?" they both yelled in unison. To their surprise, their blond afro-haired friend Bobobo was ice skating on the frozen lake along with local woodland critters. He was still wearing his pink dress from earlier. But not only was he skating, he was singing as well. The woodland critters acted like a choir for him.

"OOOOHHH MARIA, MARIA YOU COMFORT ME! WE WILL BE TOGETHER IN ETERNAL PEAAAAAAACE!" Bobobo sang and the critters followed suit.

"THE DAY WE MARRY WILL BE A NICE CATCH! MY BEST MANS ARE JIGGLER AND TINY DON PAAAAAAAAATCH!" he continued to sing so ridiculously while his choir followed suit. Both Yoh and Gon sweat dropped at his behaviour.

"I expected Bobobo to be killed in the explosion. How did he even survive? And more importantly, why the hell is he still wearing that stupid pink dress" Gon asked dumbfounded.

"I don't know, but let's just get him to stop singing, okay? My ears can't stand that voice! It's freaking terrible!" Yoh suggested with Gon agreeing with him. They had to stop this terrible singing by any means necessary.

_To be continued…._

**Extras: Guidebook to the Council: Inuyasha Higurashi**

Journalist: Hello again dear viewers! Previously we interviewed the Fullmetal Alchemist. Today we are interviewing this half-demon called Inuyasha. So tell me Inuyasha Higurashi, what are you exactly?

Inuyasha: I'm a half dog-demon smartguy. My mother was a human while my father was a dog-demon.

Journalist: I see. But what's with the surname Higurashi?

Inuyasha: When I married Kagome, I adopted her surname as my own. Besides, as a councilman I needed a surname in order to represent myself.

Journalist: Ah, remarkable! Now what are your hobbies, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: A hobby? Who the hell needs that!? I'm a warrior, not a peasant.

Journalist: But you do spend time with Kagome and your friends, right?

Inuyasha: Well, I do spend time with her and stuff, but she can also be irritating several times. As for Miroku and Sango, I don't know. Miroku spends most of his time peeping on women in bathhouses, while Sango get's pissed off.

Journalist: But what about Shippo? Isn't he also your friend?

Inuyasha: Shippo? Who the hell is that?

Journalist: Ugh! Never mind! Now listen carefully, Inuyasha. This is a question coming from your fans, so let's check it out. Inuyasha, do you think Kagome has a flat chest?

Inuyasha: What!? Flat chest, you mean like tiny boobs?

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: (falls down on the floor) OOOOUUUUUCHHH! DAMNT IT KAGOME, THAT HURT!

Kagome: Don't you ever say that again in front of other people! Especially about a woman's breast!

Journalist: Oooooh, wrong turn. I'm out.

**Author's note: Well, that was one long chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Team Z is now divided and what will happen next? Only time will tell. Characters belong to their respective owners.**


	21. A Wise Old Hermit

**Author's note: This chapter will continue with Team Z. What's going on now?**

**Chapter 21: A Wise Old Hermit**

_Deep in the icy caverns of Hyorinyami, Central Yukikaze (Music: Serenade of Water – Legend of Zelda)_

Goku had fallen down to these deep icy caverns of old. Now, he was being haunted by the celestial voice from before. He was now following this strange path into the unknown light. Even though the emperor felt uneasy about this, he knew deep inside that this was somehow the only way out of these caverns. As Goku wandered through the depths, he noticed the walls of ice glowing with blue colour. Furthermore, he finally saw an opening which was pure white. The emperor knew that he was not alone here in these depths. Someone lived under the mountain, but whom? As Goku finally entered the opening, his eyes widened. He couldn't even believe what he saw. The area before him was a beautiful winter garden with ancient ruins clinging on. The water in here was not even frozen, despite Yukikaze's usual cold temperature. He could see statues, fountains and cherry blossom trees covering the gardens. This place was no different from the imperial gardens back in Tokyo. Goku had now discovered that his home was not the only place in Nipponichi to discover the wonders of ancient ruins, plants and shrines combined in one place. As the emperor took a few steps around, he could finally hear the celestial voice speaking to him again. This time it was more personal than distant. It was also quite friendly.

"Welcome, Son Goku! The winds must have put you out of test" Goku turned around and saw the appearance of a strange figure dressed in white hooded clothes. Judging from his appearance, it was definitely a male. But his figure was very stout and smaller compared to Goku's appearance. The strange figure waved his hand towards the confused emperor and introduced himself for him.

"I know you are confused of who I am. You can call me the Sage of the Winds. I've been living here in silence for most of my time" the figure said friendly while reaching out his hand. Goku stared at the sage with confusion, but he took his hand and greeted him properly.

"Yeah, it's good to finally meet you, in person, I guess" Goku said in return while smiling slightly. The sage merely laughed at the emperor's curiosity.

"Ho ho ho, not much of a talker I see. Well, it's true that this is the first time we meet in person" he said with a cheerful voice. Goku was completely dumbfounded by this old man. First he spoke to him in a celestial voice, but then he suddenly changes appearance from serious to cheerful. The Sayian was at loss of words. But still, this mysterious hooded figure seemed interesting.

"Ok. Now that we have finally met, how about we grab something to eat? Surely you must be one hungry warrior, huh?" the sage asked him with kindness, which made Goku smile.

"Hungry? You bet I am! Show me the way" Goku said gleefully with the sage more than happy to oblige.

Goku and the sage had eaten together on an ancient table belonging to these ruins. The emperor had seemingly taken all the food he could get and started to eat truckloads of them. Despite Goku's inappropriate table manners, the sage didn't seem offended or irritated by his guest's behaviour. As they had finished eating Goku decided to ask the sage about Hyorinyami. It was strange knowing places like this even existed.

"Hey old guy, what is this place? How come there exists something like this deep in the depths of Yukikaze?" Goku asked him. "From what I know, the only place to discover wonders like this is the imperial gardens of Tokyo" he also added.

The old being just snorted, but soon he rose up from his seat and motioned Goku to do the same. "That my dear emperor is what you are about to find out. But before we talk about this country's current situation, how about we take a look into it's past?" the sage suggested, making Goku stare at him surprised.

"You mean like history lessons?" the emperor asked and the sage nodded in silence. "But I don't have time for that. I need to find my friends and regroup! We are all supposed to infiltrate the…" before Goku could continue, he was stopped by the old figure's hand.

"There is no need to stress, Son Goku. You should not be very concerned about your brave friends who have journeyed this far to help you. Why do you have such doubts over their strengths? I think you should know that despite being Nipponichi's emperor, you don't possess an emperor's wisdom and strength" the sage continued, making Goku angry. How could this man say such a thing? He didn't know anything. This old hermit was merely a typical wise-guy in the emperor's eyes.

"How can you be so sure? You don't know a damn thing about being an emperor in the first place! So I suggest that you watch that old mouth of yours! " Goku retorted at the old man, who was standing before him with his arms crossed. The mysterious figure merely sighed in disappointment. The emperor could see that and became more furious.

"What's with this sigh you're doing!? Are you showing your disappointment in me!? Well have it your way!" Goku angrily said while clenching his fists.

"A true emperor should never let his emotions get the best of him, especially when it comes to anger. This behaviour of yours is in my opinion, very inappropriate for an emperor. You must be guided by love and wisdom, not anger and impatience. So listen carefully, young one. Why don't you take a deep breath? Once you breathe out your frustration, you must think before you speak" he said in a very calculating manner, which surprised Goku. Could this old sage be telling the truth?

The black-haired Sayian took a very deep breath and then closed his eyes in silence. He was now thinking about his actions. Maybe he was acting too rash. But how could he know what an emperor's feeling was like? Goke opened his eyes and gave the sage a very apologetic and sad look on his face.

"I'm terribly sorry for my behaviour, but I don't know what a true emperor would do! I just want to end this bloodshed that's been plaguing this nation for many years! What can I do? I don't know what a true emperor is!" Goku asked in desperation. The sage nodded at him in silence.

"Yes, I see that you don't know what it means to be an emperor. But do not fall into the seas of despair yet, Goku. There is still hope for this ancient realm's future and for you as well. That hope is what you are about to learn. And don't ever be concerned of your courageous friends. They are all strong because they know that they can follow an emperor, an emperor who will purify the darkness of Nipponichi" the old man explained, much to the surprise of Goku.

"You….you speak like a true emperor. Just…who are you?" the emperor asked the sage who stood still.

"If you truly wish to find out, then come with me, young one. It is time to teach you not only what it means to be an emperor, but a Nipponichian as well" the sage said and began walking towards some ancient stairs leading to upper ground ground. Goku, realising his errors, was more than happy to learn more. So he followed him upstairs.

_Chillwood, Northern Yukikaze (Music: First day of spring – Secret Garden)_

In the frozen forests of Chillwood, there was no sound. Well, not until Bobobo screamed loudly due to Yoh hitting his head. The trio composing of Yoh, Gon and Bobobo were standing on the frozen lake where they previously had found Bobobo ice skating and singing.

"OOOOUCH, why did you hit me, Yoh? Bobobo asked while he winced in pain.

"Because rather than looking for us you were off screwing around with those stupid animals of yours! Seriously, when will you for once be useful to us?" Yoh asked irritated while he glared towards his blonde afro teammate.

"But you don't understand, the Bo-tector of hair needed a warm up, so he began ice skating" Bobobo came up with a stupid gag of his, which made Yoh more pissed off. Gon was sweat dropping at the altercation so he decided to break up this useless fight.

"Okay guys, enough fighting! Now that we are all here together, how about we start finding the rest of Team Z?" Gon suggested to his teammates and they both agreed. The young hunter also decided to find out which way it was, but it was impossible. The trees were standing so tall that the teammates could barley see the sun. It was also difficult to find directions.

"Well, do you find anything useful, Gon?" Yoh asked the hunter who merely sighed.

"This is preposterous! How are we supposed to get out of this forest? We have lost tracks!" Gon said desperately.

"Well, we could at least try climbing up one of those trees we saw earlier. Perhaps that would give us a much better perspective of this place" Yoh suggested to the trio.

"It sounds interesting and all, but those trees are FREAKING HUGE! Do you seriously expect us to climb up so high!?" Gon suddenly freaked out much to his shaman friend's annoyance.

"Well, it's better than just going in circles here have you a better idea, smartass?" Yoh asked the hunter with his laid-back impression. However, they were both interrupted by Bobobo.

"Is it just me or is the lake we're standing on cracking?" Bobobo suddenly asked? At first his teammates just thought it was one of his stupid gags, but after a few seconds they knew he was telling the truth. They saw a giant circle on the ice cracking in circle form. The three friends became shocked.

"C'mon guys! Let's scram before the whole lake cracks!" Yoh shouted and they all ran as fast as they could to the hills. It was nearly impossible to reach, due to the fact that the ice was very slippery. But at least they made it. However the danger was not over yet. Out from the circle in the frozen lake, a scary figure submerged from the hole. It was a blue fin-like creature that had arms. Judging by her looks, she was a female. Her face was almost like was fish. The lake monster smiled at the three friends, who stood on the hill in terror.

"My, my, it seems that I have some interlopers skulking around in Chillwood. Who among was the one singing that terrible song?" the creature demanded while eyeing them threateningly with her yellow eyes. This made Bobobo very uneasy, as he was not just stared by the lake monster, but also by his teammates as well. Both Gon and Yoh angrily gritted their teeth as they stared at Bobobo.

"What? I didn't know that someone" before Bobobo could continue, his friends punched him in the face while saying: "Shut up, dumbass". The lake monster merely chuckled at this. But she had other revelations on her mind. And she wanted to have a little fun with the trio.

"Based on your appearances, you must be part of the imperial guard. Isn't that right, Team Z?" she said, catching the attention of the three friends. She knew who they were!

"How do you know our team? Are you with the rebels!?" Gon angrily asked her, making the sea creature laugh in return.

"Now, now there is no need to be so rash. I serve a power far greater than those imbeciles at the Council of Yuu! Allow me to introduce myself! I am Mizukura, guardian of the north with the powers of water. This mountain belongs to the great Dark One! Filthy insects like you have no business here!" she declared while pointing her fingers towards the three friends.

Gon, Yoh and Bobobo decided to get closer to each other and started whispering. This was indeed a shocking revelation. They had to discuss what they were going to do next.

"Hey, this "Dark One" she just mentioned, perhaps it has something to do with the darkness spreading in this country" Yoh whispered.

"So it has already been spread to Yukikaze? Damn it! We have to notify Goku and the others immediately!" Gon whispered.

"GUYS, WATCH OUT!" Bobobo suddenly yelled as he, Yoh and Gon could see Mizukura shooting water at them. The water hit them and they fell all on the ground. Soon they suddenly started to roll down towards the frozen lake due to Mizukura's tricks. She laughed while the three friends lied on the lake soaking wet.

"Fools, you will never leave this forest alive! I will see to it!" she declared very arrogantly. To her surprise however, the three friends stood on their feet and prepared their fighting stances. They all had different fighting stances, but they were not to be underestimated with. Both Yoh and Gon had serious looks on their faces. It was impossible to identify Bobobo's expression due to his glasses.

"Oh dear, oh dear oh dear, so you want to fight, huh? Very well, then come at me imperial children!" she taunted them and prepared her fighting stance. The three friends still stood their ground.

"Hey guys! Let's kick this mermaid's ass before we head back! I wanna' show her that we are not the type of guys to be messing with!" Gon declared with his teammates nodding in agreement.

"I'm right behind you pal!" Yoh remarked and the fight was nearly going to start.

_Freezefield, Eastern Yukikaze (Music: Music: Make a Wish – Secret Garden)_

Luffy, Natsu and Maka were still sitting by their campfire under a snow-covered tree. The skies were free of snowflakes, but there was still snow on the ground. As the three friends watched the fire warming up, Natsu could feel something terrible was going on. He suddenly rose up from his seat and began facing northwards.

"What is it Natsu, is something wrong?" Maka asked her friend.

"Something doesn't feel right! I can hear fighting coming from the north! It has to be someone from our team! They are in trouble!" Natsu said as he pointed his finger towards the direction.

"Well in that case we might as well go and" before Luffy could continue, the campfire started to explode for no reason. Natsu, who was closets managed to resist it by standing in front of Maka and Luffy. The explosion suddenly turned into a humanoid figure covered by fire. It was laughing at the three friends.

"Greetings little imperial brats, did I scare you with my opening?" he asked sarcastically as he laughed in a mockingly manner. Luffy, Natsu and Maka all glared at him angrily.

"Damn you! You will pay for this outrage!" Maka angrily shouted towards him.

In fact the young meister had called Soul to her side and proceeded to charge towards the humanoid being with her scythe. She was very fast, but the fire monster just disappeared all of a sudden. He then appeared behind Luffy and Natsu, who then tried to land punches on him. Unfortunately they missed as the fire monster moved backwards.

"Is this how you imperials treat your guests? Sickening, just sickening" he casually said, making the three friends more irritated by him.

"Who the hell are you!?" Natsu angrily asked him, but he merely scoffed at the wizard's threats.

"My, such a foul language you have! Didn't your mothers ever teach you punks how to behave in front of strangers?" he said arrogantly. This made Luffy and Natsu very pissed off.

"Shut up! Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy shouted as he delivered a long stretched punch towards the fire monster, but he managed to duck. Suddenly he could see Natsu charging towards him with an attack prepared for him.

"Eat this, bastard! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted as he delivered his punch towards the fire monster's face. He flew on the ground, which made Natsu smirk. Both Maka and Luffy applauded their wizard teammate. But the fire monster stood on his feet and he didn't even suffer a bruise from Natsu's punch. All three friends glared at him and prepared their fighting stances.

"Wow Pinkie, you sure got one hell of a nerve punching me in my face! Now how about an introduction, shall we? My name is Hitora, guardian of the east with powers of fire. You imperial punks are trespassing into the Dark One's territories! By his order, I will exterminate all of you!" he introduced himself while threatening them at the same time.

Maka snapped at his mentioning of this "Dark One". "Hey boys, I think this flame guy has something to do with this darkness spreading around in Nipponichi! Apparently, it has already spread into Yukikaze! We must inform Goku of this!" she said to her two friends.

"So I take it those guys in north are also under attack by a similar monster. This is indeed bad. But right now, how about we kick the living crap out of this smartass?" Natsu asked his teammates with a grin on his face. Luffy merely smirked.

"Count me in!" he said while cracking his knuckles. But it was not only the boys who were motivated to fight.

"Don't forget about me, boys! I can also fight! Maka said confidently. Hitora was beginning to grow tired of their rambling so he decided to finish them once and for all.

"Enough chatting, consider this a go away-present and a ticket to hell!" he angrily said as he breathed fire towards the three friends. The fire managed to hit the trio, which satisfied Hitora. But what he didn't know was that Natsu was able to eat all of Hitora's fire and swallow it. Luffy and Maka stood behind their wizard friend. After swallowing the fire, Natsu merely smirked at Hitora, who gave him an outraged look on his face.

"Oh yeah, now I got fire in my belly!" Natsu said confidentially, much to Hitora's anger.

_Tundramaw, Western Yukikaze (Music: Winterspring – World of Warcraft)_

In Toriko and Conan's cavern, Moka woke up after many hours of unconsciousness. She noticed that there was little light in the room she was in. Beside her sat Conan. He smiled when he saw her woke up.

"Moka, you're awake! I and Toriko were so worried about you!" Conan said with joy in his voice. Moka smiled at the tiny detective.

"I'm fine Conan. Where are we by the way? Is this Yukikaze?" the young vampire asked her friend as she rose up from her position. Conan nodded.

"Yes. This is one of the many places of Yukikaze. You, I and Toriko were sent to these hills of tundra by the explosion from earlier. Toriko had just enough strength to carry us into this cavern. We have made refuge here since" Conan finished explaining making the young vampire concerned about the situation.

"So we are all separated from each other? That's terrible!" Moka said. But Conan put his small hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Moka. We will find the others. Me and Toriko will make sure it happens!" the young detective said confidently. Moka smiled at her small, but smart friend.

"Thank you, Conan. I'm glad that I have friends like you and the others accompanying me on this mission. But where is Toriko? I don't see him here" Moka added while looking around the cavern.

"Oh, he is just outside looking for food. He said he wouldn't be gone for long, I hope" Conan said, while slumping when finished speaking. Moka just laughed at him.

Moka was still enjoying her few happy moments after waking up. Unbeknownst to Conan, a giant hand suddenly appeared behind him. The giant hand was formed of rocks and it gripped the young detective tightly, much to Moka's horror. She saw where this hand came from. It was a giant disgusting creature composed of earth and dirt all at the same time. It had the ugliest face they had ever seen. The creature was also very muscular. He held Conan close to his stomach and then laughed in a clumsy manner.

"I got you now, tiny runt! I wonder what people like you are doing here" the earth monster said while staring briefly at Moka, who was now standing in shock.

"Perhaps this is my lucky day! I get to capture both a professor and a princess!" he sarcastically said as he let out a loud laugh.

Conan, who had barley enough strength to speak, tried with all his might to tell his vampire friend to run away.

"MOKA, RUN AWAY! YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Conan tried to call to her. The earth monster noticed this and squeezed the young detective in his hand. Conan let out a large cry of pain, making Moka really uncomfortable. Even though Moka was reluctant to leave his friend, she knew that Conan was right. So she set out to run towards the exit of the cavern catching the monster's attention.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" he angrily said and started to chase the young girl.

Moka managed to escape the cavern and out to the tundra fields, but the earth monster was still chasing her. Furthermore, the giant abomination was fast for its big size. His steps caused tremors to the ground, making Moka falling on the tundra. She was trying her best to get back on her feet, but a hard hand composed of rocks grabbed her before she even got the chance. The monster's grip was very tight and Moka was wincing in pain. Unfortunately, she couldn't reach her Rosario thanks to her hands being clenched. If only she could remove it, then they would stand a chance against this monster. The rock monster merely laughed while watching his two captives in his hands.

"Welcome to Tundramaw, little runts! My name is Tsuchigo, guardian of the west with the powers of earth! The Dark One has given me permission to take any intruders I want as my little pets" he concluded his introduction with his ridiculous laughter. Moka and Conan stared at him with fear in their eyes. This was it. They were now captives of this giant monster. However they became surprised when they heard a very familiar roar coming from the ground.

"FOLD SPIKED PUNCH!" Toriko shouted angrily as he delivered this powerful punch to Tsuchigo's stomach. It became one heck of a blow. Tsuchigo loosed his grips on Conan and Moka and began falling backwards thanks to Toriko's attack taking effect. Toriko managed to catch his friends from their freefall. Moka was still conscious while Conan had been knocked out thanks to Tsuchigo's firm grip.

"Moka, Conan, are you both okay!? I'm terribly sorry I didn't make it back sooner" Toriko asked his teammates with great concern in his voice. Moka was smiling at his tall friend.

"I'm fine, Toriko. This monster came out of nowhere and grabbed Conan. He is completely unconscious" Moka said while taking a brief look on Conan. However, this was only a short-lived happy moment for the three friends.

Tsuchigo was not finished yet. He rose back on his feet and angrily growled at the gourmet hunter. The hole on his stomach began regenerating, much to Toriko and Moka's surprises.

"DAMN YOU, BLUE-HAIRED FREAK! I WILL CRUSH YOU!" the abomination angrily shouted while raising his arms up in the air. Toriko knew that it would take more than a spiked punch to deal with this monster. So he turned his attention to Moka who stood beside him.

"Moka, take Conan and get out of here! I will stay here and deal with this oaf!" Toriko said, but he noticed that Moka was staring at the monster in an angry way. She was not scared of Tsuchigo anymore.

"I refuse. This monster attacked us and hurt Conan. You two have helped me. Now it's my time to help you. I don't want to run away! Not this time!" Moka said with determination in her voice and took off her Rosario. Toriko who was surprised at first later gave her a grin of appreciation. He watched as Moka changed into her other form. Now she had grey hair and red eyes.

"Let's fight him together, Toriko! With the two of us here, there is no way he will ever lay a hand on Conan ever again!" the young vampire angrily shouted and prepared her fighting stance. Toriko was impressed and did exactly the same thing.

"Right, then let's melt this sucker!" Toriko declared. The duo composing of them was preparing to fight, while Conan was lying behind them. They would protect him against this monster.

_In a shadowy place in Konoha, Northern Nipponichi (Music: Ryuk theme – Death Note)_

In this dark room, the mysterious Dark One was visiting one of his most important associates living in Konoha's underground. However, he was now in speaking on the telephone with his advisor, Sosuke Aizen. He spoke to him while wearing this dark-hooded cloth.

"So the emperor and his allies have managed to get separated from each other in Yukikaze?" he asked him.

"Yes, we don't know where Goku is located, but the others are currently engaging with the Guardians of the Corrupted Elements" Aizen said through the phone, making the dark lord chuckle.

"I see. Then it was wise of you to use Kazemaru as a tool to separate them. These fools didn't even know the reason for the powerful winds over Yukikaze" the Dark One remarked.

"Exactly, now where is Kazemaru by the way?" Aizen asked the dark being.

"Oh about that, I have other plans for him. He will assist you in your missions especially at the Karikiri Bridge. I hope you two will enjoy yourselves" the dark one told his advisor making the fallen soul reaper laugh in amusement.

"Assist me? Well, it's not that I need a babysitter but I will see to it. I have big plans for Karikiri" Aizen told his master. The conversation between them ended with the Dark One turning his attention at someone else in this room. It was his most important accomplices in the shinobi world: Orochimaru. He was chuckling as he approached the Dark One.

"Do you think this confused man will be any use to us? I mean, will he do us any good?" the twisted ninja asked slyly as he licked his lips.

"That time will soon be upon us, Orochimaru. But for now, let's just see how strong this Team Z really is" the Dark One replied to Orochimaru's question.

_To be continued…._

**Extras: Guidebook to the Council: Yusuke Urameshi**

Journalist: Hello again, dear viewers! Previously, we interviewed this half-dog, half-demon….whatever he calls himself. Today, we are joined by this tough little punk: Yusuke Urameshi. So tell me, Yusuke Urameshi. What exactly are you?

Yusuke: I'm the Spirit Detective, actually. But I also do other stuff.

Journalist: Right. So what are your hobbies, Yusuke?

Yusuke: My hobbies? Well, usually it's about kicking guy's asses

Journalist: Ok, how about we just skip ahead to the question from your fans? I mean, there is not so much to talk about you, right?

Yusuke: Well, whatever. I have other things to do.

Journalist: Here is the question. Yusuke, do you know that many think your Spirit Gun attack, sucks ass?

Yusuke: What kind of bulls**t is that!? My Spirit Gun is pure AWESOME!

Journalist: But this is what your fans say. Some of them are saying that Hiei is much cooler than you. How do you respond to that?

Yusuke: Well, I have only ONE thing to say: (walks up to the camera) F**k you, f**k you and f**ck you Hiei! You tiny piece of sh*t! I'm out of here (walks out).

Journalist: Well, this is perhaps among the few times that I have nut been assaulted by a councilman or have fled from a pissed off girlfriend! Well, (Loony Toons theme) that's all folks!

**Author's note: Well, Goku meets this strange but interesting hermit, team members engage in combat and the Dark One is scheming. Next chapter will focus on one of the main battles in Yukikaze. Stay tuned for some badass fighting! Characters belong to their respective owners. Well, except for the Guardians of the Elements of course. They are all original characters.**


End file.
